Freezing (Seitenkan)
by MrWii000
Summary: A young girl teams up with a violent Pandora boy to combat interdimensional beings known as Nova.
1. The Untouchable King (1-1)

**Happy New Year! To celebrate, I think it's time to introduce my new story. This is a genderbent re-imagining of the Freezing manga and anime series, so it will be loaded with male-fanservice (even though I'm male; strange, isn't it).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freezing nor its characters, only their genderbent counterparts; Freezing belongs to Lim Dall-young and Kill Time Communication. Also keep in mind that there are SPOILERS if you haven't read the manga; I recommend you read each chapter of Lim Dall-young's manga before reading each chapter of my fanfic.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 1**

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER" Kazuha quickly slammed open the door to Kazuya's room; inside was a completely naked Kazuya.

"Kazuya!" her brother exclaimed quietly. All of a sudden, he covered his penis with his hands.

"Please don't go, big brother!" cried Kazuha. "I can't lose you!" She tearfully embraced her brother. "You might get killed! I don't wanna be alone!"

Kazuya gave a shocked face, but then knelt down right in front of her sister. "I won't die," he said as he gave a warm smile and placed his right hand on his sister's head. "Because I have something very special to protect me...and stronger than the stigmata I carry on my back. It's the hope and dreams of all the people around the world, including yours. That's what helps us Pandora achieve the strength to defeat the Nova. And that's why...I promise...I will never die...ever...you believe me, right?"

Gaining same courage, Kazuha wiped away her tears and closed her eyes and nodded with a warm smile.

* * *

But when she opened her eyes, her courage quickly disappeared as she was standing on a ruined battlefield. Surrounding her were tons of dead bodies. Fear consumed her mind when suddenly, she could hear a masculine cry. "AHHHHHH!"

Kazuya instantly recognized that cry. She turned around and saw a badly beaten Pandora struggling to get up; when Kazuha saw the weaponing he was wielding, she recognized him and shouted, "BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER!"

But her cries were insufficient as Kazuya could not hear his sister over the loud noises. Just then, something appeared right in front them; it was a Nova creature, and it was ginormous. Kazuya was shocked by this and was too weak to fight back. Kazuha continuously cried, "BIG BROTHER!" over and over and over again as the Nova creature prepared to land the finishing blow.

Just then, the entire world went dead silent...with the expection of a faint voice coming of Kazuya. "...K-Kazuha...I'm so s-sorry...for breaking my promise...I-I love you...please forgive m-me..."

Kazuha's eyes resumed crying as the Nova struck at Kazuya with the sound instantly coming back—

* * *

A teenage girl shot straight up and screamed, "BIG BROTHER!" She was sweating like crazy, breathing like a warthog, crying in devastation, and paranoid out of her mind. She looked around and saw that she was in her bed in her house. She immediately calmed down, but her tears didn't stop raining down, even when she tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand.

After sitting for about 30 seconds, the girl got up and began her daily routine:

1\. She started by making her bed.  
2\. She took off her nightgown took a shower.  
3\. After her shower, she put on her underwear before proceeding to put on her school uniform (basically, the uniform that the Pandora wear in the manga/anime).  
4\. For breakfast, she had steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. (But didn't eat before saying "Itadakimasu".)  
5\. After breakfast, she cleaned her dishes.  
6\. She returned to her bathroom to comb her back-length dark blue hair.  
7\. She tied the sides of her hair to back of her head.  
8\. Finally, she brushed her teeth.

Once she was finished with "8", she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs. She picked up a bouquet of flowers and then head out the door.

* * *

Before she began heading to her school, she had to stop by town's graveyard. She walked up to a grave with an obituary that read:

 **Here lies Aoi Kazuya  
Hero of the 8th Nova Clash  
Born: XX/XX/2043  
Died: XX/XX/2061  
R.I.P.**

Holding the bouquet of flowers in her hands, she stared at the grave for quite a while. Then she got onto her knees, placed the bouquet on the tombstone, closed her eyes, and placed her hands together (like any Japanese person would do to mourn their loved ones). "This is for you, big brother," she whispered.

* * *

At the monorail station, she stood at the edge of the tracks, awaiting the monorail that would take her to he new school. As soon as she heard a train whistle, she heard an announcer over the radio say, "Please step behind the yellow line as the train arrives." So the young woman took a few steps back as the train arrived and slowed down. Once the doors opened, walked inside and took a seat.

"Ladies and gentleman," said the conductor over the comm radio, "please remain seated or hold onto the safety bars as we make our way to West Japan. And so, the monorail began moving. As the monorail left the station, the girl looked out the window and sighed; most likely contemplating her life with her older brother Kazuya.

* * *

Okay, it's gonna be a pretty long ride to this kid's new school, so I think now would be a good time for some exposition:

It all began in 2012—the year that the old world ended—and the new world began. Extra-dimensional alien came to invade the planet of Earth with the intention of destroying mankind. The creatures were eventually given the name "Nova".

To combat these threats, the military began developing biogenetically engineered teenage boys who would be known as Pandora. Pandora are implanted with stigmata that give them the power to equip Volt Texture, battlesuits, and Volt Weapons to combat the Nova threat. In addition to Volt Equipment, the stigmata also give the Pandora increased agility and strength, as well as the ability to quickly heal severely wounded Pandora, even growing severed limbs like they were never off in the first place.

Supporting the Pandora are Limiters; Limiters are teenage who pair up with Pandora in process called "Baptism", in which the Pandora implant their stigmata into their Pandora partners. Limiters have the ability who use special "freezing" powers to limit their opponent's mobility—or even "freeze" them permanently.

The girl before you one of those new Limiters; her name is Kazuha Aoi. Her older brother, Kazuya, was a legendary Pandora warrior, famous for his involvement in which he rescued mankind as well as all actively remaining Pandora...except his own.

Now, in 2065, Kazuha has just been accepted to enroll in West Genetics, one of many school created to train the Pandora to combat the Nova, intending to carry on her brother's legacy in protect mankind. And this is where our story begins...

* * *

Once the train reached its destination, Kazuha stepped off.

A few minutes later, Kazuha arrived at her new school: West Genetics. As she passed through the front gates, she noticed a sign that read:

 **WARNING!  
Carnival in Progress**

* * *

(The Carnival is an seasonal contest where Pandora fight to rise through their rankings.)

* * *

All of a sudden, Kazuha heard screams that sounded like...

"AH!"

"EEEEE!"

"EEERRRRR!"

Turning to her right, she noticed a bunch of wounded—yet still living—Pandora laying on the ground in agony and pain...with lots of their limb severed from their bodies.

Then he noticed a very peculiar boy among the bodies. This boy was very different from the Pandora at the school: For one thing, half of his head was shaved off, while the other was spiked-up blonde hair. On his right arm was a tattoo of a bleeding spinal cord. Also, he had a ring in his left ear. And his clothes were different from the uniforms that the Pandora wore (which is pretty much the uniforms that the male limiters wore in the manga/anime, btw): he wore a yellow jacket with a black skull on the back and with the right sleeve torn off. Underneath his jacket was a sleeveless black shirt with a green radioactive symbol on the front (unfortunately, Kazuha couldn't see the front of the boy since his back was turned to him). Also, he wore fingerless gloves, torn-up blue jeans with a chain attached to it on his left, and black unlaced sneakers. Also, he had a spiked wrist cuff around his left arm. Last but not least, he held a single-edged sword with the blade running past the length of the guard; there was no doubt about it, this Pandora kid is a rebellious punk.

But that's not necessarily what out heroine saw, for when Kazuha looked at the back of the boy, something flashed into her mind; this boy apparently looked like her...

"Big brother?" Kazuha whispered as she held er hands over her mouth and nose and began shedding warm tears. The blond punk was walking away, so it was highly doubtful that he heard her.

But then Kazuha screamed, "BIG BROTHER!" in tearful joy. Now the boy heard her and, in confusion, turned around and—

*BAM*

Kazuha suddenly hugged the boy, causing the latter to fall onto his butt, making his bulges bounce a little.

Some of the Pandora who were still active looked at what was going on and they all became terrified.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" cried one of the Pandora.

"That's The Untouchable King!" cried another.

"Lady! He's gonna fucking rape you don't run away right now!" called out another to Kazuha.

But much to their surprise, the punk sat there in uncomfortable confusion as he looked down at the blue-haired girl.

"Wait a sec! Why's he just sitting there?" asked one of the confused Pandora. "Shouldn't he be assaulting her by now?"

"Big brother Kazuya!" the blue-haired limiter cried.

"Big brother? Kazuya?" questioned the boy. "I have no idea who you're talking about! Let me go, you bloody twat!" Soon the punk began blushing; pretty odd for a punk, isn't it? "C-come! Let me go! Please!"

But Kazhua would not move at all. And then, with a *KERCHINK*...something unusual happened: a hexagon like field dispersed under them both, and the Pandora punk couldn't move a muscle (with the exception of his head). " _What the...What's going on? I can't move! Did she just cast a freezing field?_ "

"Wide open!" the punk then noticed another Pandora with red hair leapt into the air and launched chain flails that were attached to his back at the punk. "Die, Satellite L. Bridget!"

The punk's eyes widened " _Oh, SHIT! I can't FUCKING move! I'M FINISHED!_ "

*SPLAT*

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Kazuha Aoi: Mao Ichimichi (Japanese); Felecia Angelle (English)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!** **This is a work in progress, so be patient.** **Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be MATURE and POLITE!**

* * *

 **Something you might've noticed is that Satellizer's male counterpart, Satellite, is a rebellious punk. His appearance is based on Satellizer's younger half-brother, Louise, but half his head is shaved and his Volt Texture outfit is punk-themed, complete with punk clothes, and tattoo, and an earring. But wait! THERE'S MORE! You should be alerted that this version of Satellizer is way more violent, completely rude, has very little (if any) manners, swears a lot (to his enemies at least), sprays grafitti along the walls of West Genetics, smokes cigarettes, taunts his teaches, listens to extremely loud heavy metal music, and in addition to killing 20 Pandora, it is implied that he not only assaulted, but RAPED, every Limiter who touched** **him—deliberately or by accident. Long story short, if he was real, you would NOT want to get on his bad side OR try to lay a finger on him, especially if you're female.**

 **Also, there are 2 reasons for casting Yuri Lowenthal as Satellite's English actor:**

 **1\. Lowenthal was also the English voice actor for Yukinari Sasaki from Girls Bravo; Yukinari's Japanese voice actor also happens to be Mamiko Noto, Satellizer's Japanese voice actor.  
2\. Lowenthal hasn't really worked enough time with Funimation, the company that licensed and produced/dubbed the Freezing anime (in addition to "dubbing" my genderbent re-imagining).  
**

 **Later**


	2. The Hunted Boy (1-2)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Dude! Did you hear the news?"

"The Untouchable King, Satellite L. Bridget, lost his first match!"

"No way!"

"Some girl came out of nowhere and hugged him from behind!"

"What?! Is she suicidal and too afraid to take own life so she had somebody else do it for her?"

"What kind of idiot would actually hug him like that?!"

* * *

Later that evening, the principal of West Genetics sat on his chair observing the school newspaper with the headline:

 **The Untouchable King Gains First Defeat**

"So, Satellite finally lost, eh?" he whispered to himself.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Come in," the principal said as he put the newspaper in his desk.

The door opened and behind it was a blue longhaired girl who stepped inside. "Good evening, sir. My name is Aoi Kazuha."

"Aoi Kazuha?" asked the principal. "Ah, yes. You're Aoi Kazuya-kun's younger brother, aren't you?"

Kazuha simply smiled a nodded.

"Welcome to West Genetics, Kazuha-chan. I am Father Marco, the headmaster," the principal said as he stood up and bowed. "As I'm sure you already know, this Academy was built to train young men to fend off extradimensional beings called Nova. These men are known as Pandora. The Limiters on the other hand are girls, like you, who team up with any Pandora they want to support them by mastering abilities that can restrict a Nova's movement. I hope find a good partner and become a great Limiter in our war to protect mankind."

"Thank you," Kazuha said with a bow. As she left the office, she was greeted by a smiling young man with long brown hair that reached his shoulder and stilted eyes.

"Good evening, Aoi-chan," the man said with a bow. "I am Clifford Fairchild, the Student Body President of West Genetics. And I am here to give a of West Genetics since you don't necessarily start class until tomorrow."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, Fairchild-senpai," Kazuha responded with a bow.

* * *

Outside, the Chuou Medial Center bus parked at the entrance to West Genetics. When the doors opened, out stepped an injured young man with a crutch under his right arm and bandages wrapped around his right eyes. As the bus left, the boy pulled out a box of cigarettes from one of his pants pockets. He pulled of cigarette out of the box and put part of the tipping paper into his mouth before putting the box away. He then pulled out a Zippo lighter, flipped the cap off, and flicked the spark wheel to ignite the flame. He lit the other end of his cigarette and then flipped the cap back on the lighter before putting away. As the tip began burning away and emitting smoke, he took it out and blew the smoke out from within his mouth before knocking the ashes part off the cigarette and putting it back in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Kazuha and Clifford were walking down the outside floors of West Genetics.

"And these are the outside walls; this place is where the annual Carnival took place," said Clifford.

"The Carnival!" exclaimed Kazuha silently. Suddenly, she remembered the man she hugged yesterday. " _I can't believe I was dumb enough to mistaken him for big brother. I mean, big brother's dead and isn't coming back, but..._ "

"Fairchild-senpai!" Kazuha called to Clifford.

"Yes, Aoi-chan?" Clifford asked as he stopped and turned to Kazuha.

"There's this...boy that I need to see, but I don't remember his name; I think it was Salami? Nah, Silhouette? Uh, Sickle?"

"Ooooh! A boy, huh? Look's like someone's already found a partner!" giggled Clifford.

"I-It's not like that," said Kazuha quickly. "I-I just—"

"Don't worry, Aoi-chan," said Clifford. "I'm sure you'll find him." He turned around and began walking again. "Come on, I've got a lot of more places to—"

*BUMP*

Clifford suddenly bumped into somebody. That person stuttered a bit before using his crutch to get back up.

"Sorry about that," Clifford quickly said as he grabbed the man by the armpits to help him up. "You OK?" He asked as he placed his hand on the man's right arm.

The man in front of him turned around to glare at Clifford in annoyance; and once Clifford saw his face, his positive facial expressions quickly turned to fear. "S-S-S-Satellite-san!" Clifford terrifyingly stuttered. He and Satellite looked down at where Clifford's hand was. Shocked, Satellite glared more furiously at Clifford.

"EEEEEK!" Clifford quickly released Satellite's hand in terror. But this didn't change a thing for Satellite who furiously grabbed Clifford by the front of Clifford's shirt and pulled Clifford towards him. "W-Wait! Just hold on a second! I'm so sorry!" Clifford panicked. "I didn't know it was you! I swear to god! C-Come on! Don't you..."

But as Clifford continued panicking, Satellite noticed a blue-haired girl standing right behind him. Satellite immediately blushed at the sight and became so shocked that he let Clifford go, who fell on his ass. Satellite just walked past her, trying to hide his nervous face. Kazuha gave a shocked face as it was the man she touched earlier.

"Hey! Satellite-senpai!" Kazuha called out. But Satellite just ignored her. "Hold on a second!" Kazuha called out again. She quickly grabbed Satellite's arm.

As soon as Satellite felt are being grabbed, he dropped his crutch and turned around to see Kazuha grabbing him. "I just wanted to apologize about earlier today," said Kazuha, "for making you lose."

Satellite blushed madly as something flashed into his mind.

* * *

 _"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!"_

* * *

Satellite broke his arm free and began stepping back, only to trip over his crutch and fall to the ground, losing his glasses in the process (yeah, I forgot to mention that he wears glasses as well).

"Dammit! Where'd my glasses go? Where are they?" Ge began crawling around to find his glasses. As he did though, his pants began to slightly slide off and expose part of his underwear to Kazuha, as well as him unknowingly shaking his ass at her.

Embarrassed, Kazuha looked away, but then noticed Satellite's glasses. She quickly picked them up and knelt down in front of Satellite as she held them up to him and said, "Here you go."

Seeing his glasses (albeit very blurry), he took them and put them back on his face. As his vision cleared up, he saw Kazuha smiling at him. And he blushed once again. Looking away in disgust, the blonde punk began to get up, but quickly started to fall over again. In response, the dark blue-haired girl quickly got up and caught him. When he gained focus and his balance, Satellite saw Kazuha holding him and asking, "Are you O—AH!"

Suddenly, Kazuha was pushed back by Clifford. (Yeah, apparently while all of this was going on, Clifford was getting up and rubbing his sore ass right before eventually noticing what was going on between Kazuha and Satellite.)

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" asked Clifford furiously.

"That was the boy I needed to apologize to because of—"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FUCKING MIND?!" Clifford screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS, DO YOU?!" He quickly turned around to Satellite and bowed his head in terror. "PLEASE DON'T RAPE HER, SATELLITE-SAN! I SWEAR THAT SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING! I PROMISE YOU SHE WILL NEVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN AS LONG AS—"

But surprisingly, Satellite just walked past them. And when he did, Clifford just stopped and looked at the Pandora punk in confusion. " _That's odd. Why isn't he freaking out or going crazy?_ "

"Satellite-senpai!" Kazuha called out as she reached out to him again.

"Aoi-chan! NO!" cried Clifford. But it was too late. Kazuha touched Satellite once again, shocking Satellite getting Clifford to panic once again as well.

"Don't just walk away from me!" Kazuha demanded. "I just wanted to say sorry about causing you to lose for your first time. As well as for the injuries you suffered. Look, I know you're upset, but—"

"Let go of me!" Satellite snarled in a low voice, causing Kazuha to pause in confusion. "Let go of me, you bitch!" the blonde punk snarled a bit louder. He broke free of Kazuha grip and pinned her against a wall while withdrawing his blade and holding it up to her neck. "Satellite-san! STOP IT! PLEASE!" cried Clifford as he rushed to Satellite. "She didn't know any better!"

"Wow! Taking you're anger out a some measly Limiter? That's pretty low," said a voice familiar only to Satellite, "even for you, Satellite!"

Turning his head around, Satellite noticed a boy with purple eyes and burgundy red hair walking up to him. Instantly recognizing his face, he released Kazuha so he could turn his whole body at the red-haired boy, glaring at him.

"Hey, chill out!" the redhead said while holding up his hands in a nervous matter. "I just wanted to apologize about what happened at the Carnival earlier today; I mean, being the #1 student at West Genetics, only to have it taken all away? That's unfair"

But the Pandora punk did not break his eye contact with the redhead.

"Hey! If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't so satisfied about winning either," the redhead continued. "But as they say in Macbeth: What's done is done. So I think maybe you should take a break and do something worth your while; like, oh, I don't know, finding a hot Limiter and getting Baptized? Oh, wait! I forgot! You're the Untouchable King! So I guess nobody would wanna pair up with same loser like you!"

"Wait, Satellite-kun doesn't have a Limiter?" Kazuha asked Clifford. "Even though he's a second-year!"

"Unfortunately, no," answered Clifford.

Satellite began getting angrier. But little did he, or the redhead, know they were starting o draw in a crowd.

"What?" continued the redhead. "Got nothin' to say? Cat got your tongue? Look, if you want a rematch, that's totally fine by me! It's not like actually beating me will actually affect the Carnival scores!"

"Wait, you two!" Clifford called out. "Fighting outside of the Carnival is strictly prohibited!" But his words didn't reach the two rivals.

" **VOLT WEAPON: CHAINS OF BINDING!** " the redhead called out. " **DEPLOY!** " Six chained flails burst out from behind his back. "Hope you're ready for another ass-kicking!"

Still remaining silent, Satellite took off his glasses and put them is his jacket. Then he spat out his cigarette and smooshed it with his right shoe while blowing out another puff of smoke.

Kazuha and Clifford could do nothing but spectate in distress for another battle was about to begin.

And so the fight began with the redhead leaping into the air; his chain flails began raining down on the blonde punk one at a time.

Anticipating each of them, Satellite leapt back to dodge one. And then another one. And another one; while avoiding the third one, his bluge was shown along with his black underwear.

"You're gonna have to do more than just dodge my flails!" chanted the redhead. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The last three flails were launch at Satellite, but the Pandora punk blocked each and every one of them with his blade.

"WHAT THE..." the redhead gasped as he landed. "He deflected all my attacks?!"

Seeing an opening, Satellite rushed at his opponent and slashed at the torso with a great big...

*SLASH*

"AGH!" Blood gushed out of the redhead's body and within only three seconds, he collapsed.

"Aw, man!" Clifford muttered. "I was hoping something like this wouldn't happen!"

" _Wow!_ " thought Kazuha. " _Satellite-senpai is really strong!_ "

And so, Satellite to walk away as he was—

"Hey! Wait!" his opponent uttered in pain.

Satellite stopped and turned around to see the redhead getting up in pain; his wounds were healed, but clothes were ripped up: the top of his shirt was ripped, exposing his pecs, and there was also a horizontal slash through his pants and underwear, exposing his penis. "Where do you think you're goin'?" the redhead said as he got up. "I'm still standin'! A-And now you've left me no other choice..." At that moment, the redhead's eyes began glowing brightly as a white power began emitting from the redhead.

" _Oh no!_ " panicked Clifford. " _Please don't tell me he's actually going to_ use—"

" **PANDORA MODE!** " the redhead screamed at the top of his lungs. " **ACTTVATE!** "

"NO! STOP!" cried Clifford. "YOU KNOW USING PANDORA MODE IS AGAINST THE SCHOOL RULES UNLESS IN ACTUAL COMBAT!"

"OH, YEAH?! WELL, RULES ARE MADE TO BE BROKEN!" thundered the redhead. "And besides! This IS actual combat!"

The force was so powerful that it actually knocked Satellite back. Satellite was about to fall down, when Kazuha quickly caught him.

"Satellite-senpai! Are you alright?" the dark blue-haired girl asked. Satellite looked behind him to see Kazuha touching him yet again. " _It her_ _!_ " thought the blonde punk. " _She's touching me! And yet...I feel just fine!_ " Nervous, Satellite got up and began searching for the redhead, unaware that he left his sword behind.

"Satellite-senpai!" Kazuha called out. "You're forgetting you're weapon!"

Realizing the dark blue-haired Limited was right, Satellite turned around and—

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" called out the voice of the redhead. And his flails charged at Satellite.

"Satellite-senpai! Behind you!" cried Kazuha.

But it was too late. The flails caught Satellite and lifted him into the air, entangle around his entire body. Satellite, looked down and saw something new that had never seen before: his opponent, the redhead Pandora, was now wearing a crimson/blue Power Rangers-like exoskeleton.

"Big mistake to forget you weapon!" taunted the redhead. "Though I gotta say: You're either BRAVE or STUPID!"

"Did you forget that the suit you're wearing is prototype?" Clifford called out to the redhead. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"NO! Not until this motherfucker gets what he deserves!" The redhead's flails charged at the Pandora punk, cutting through his clothes and skin, and causing Satellite to cry in pain and agony. "You like that?!" taunted the redhead. "How's it feel, loser? If you wanna give, you can tell me and I'll stop! No? Okay! Don't say I didn't warn you!" The flails finally stop as the redhead looked in triumph. Satellite was brutally and unconsciously dangling from by a chain around his right arm; he had over seven scars on his body; his pants cut off, exposing his underwear; and the front of his jacket and shirt were horizontally slashed, revealing his muscular pecs.

Kahuza and Clifford also watched in horror with Kazuha thinking, " _Oh my god! How could he be so cruel?_ "

"Man! Pandora Mode is awesome!" the redhead said to himself. "Now I think I'll cut off one of his arms and keep it as a trophy!" He sent another flail at—

"That's enough!"

The redhead suddenly halted as he saw a dark blue-haired girl standing in front of him and holding out her arms, most likely to protect the blonde punk.

"What the—move it or lose it, broad! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

Regaining consciousness, Satellite looked down to see himself being defended as the same who kept touching him.

"Can't YOU see that you're going too far?" cried Kazuha. "You've already won! Now, leave him alone!"

"Okay, I have no idea who you are, or why you'd defend some psycho like him, but I've just won again, and won't let some cunt like you spoil my victory!"

*SMACK*

The redhead struck Kazuha of the way with the back of his hand. Noticing this, Satellite's eyes widened. In an instant, he became very mad and hexagons imbued within his remaining eye. He furiously grabbed the chain around his tattooed arm and screamed, " **PANDORA MODE! ACTIVATE!** "

Another white light began glowing from inside of Satellite, blinding all of the spectators, including Kazuha as she barely regained consciousness. This also blinded the redhead who shielded his with his arms. Once the light died down, the redhead uncovered his eyes, only to be shocked by what he saw next. "No way! You can activate Pandora Mode too?!"

Satellite was now wearing an exoskeleton outfit similar to the redhead's, except that it was more muscular and had Satellite weapon, Nova Blood, attached onto his right arm.

"Eh, no matter!" roared the redhead. "I'll still win!" He shot another flail at his opponent, but Satellite rolled out of the way and then rushed at the redhead before striking him with his sword Nova Blood, now attached to his right arm. A giant cut grew on the redhead's chest, spilling out blood. "I don't believe it!" the redhead whispered as he collapsed in defeat.

Satellite turned around and walked over to his limping opponent who was trying to get up; the redhead was going die for his negligence at the hands of Satellite. The redhead turned his head to the left and gasped in shock and horror as Satellite was standing before him and holding up his bladed arm to deliver the finishing blow. "I...won't...lose!" growled the redhead in agony. But Satellite ignored him and plunged his—

The edges of two bladed weapons were suddenly held up to his throat.

"You really wanna destroy one of our prototypes?" Satellite looked to left and saw a late-20s man kneeling on the ground and holding a lance right up to his throat; the man had short dark brown hair that extended down to her neck, brown eyes, a long-sleeved pale blue shirt with a navy blue tie, navy blue dress pants, and a pair of brown cap-toe shoes.

"Go ahead. I dare you!" Satellite looked to right and saw a green-haired man wearing a doctor's uniform holding one of his twin daggers right up to his throat as well.

"Aoi-chan! Are you alright?" Clifford asked as he came to Kazuha's side and helped him up.

"Hey, Fairchild-senpai, who are those two?" asked Kazuha noticing the two older men right next to Satellite.

"Those two? Oh, those are some of the staff. They were originally part of the _Numbers_ , a Pandora team who fought in the 8th Nova Clash 4 years ago, but now they're both West Genetics instructors," answered Clifford. "The black-haired man is Young Kim-sensei, the physics teacher and training instructor. And he green-haired man is Dr. Elgar Schmitz, the medical officer."

" _So, they fought with my brother 4 years ago_ ," thought Kazuha.

Satellite stepped back and whispered, " **PANDORA MODE! DEACTIVATE!** " and his outfit disappeared revealing his surprisingly repaired punk-uniform.

"I didn't think so," Young whispered as he and Dr. Elgar stepped back and put their weapons away. Then Young grabbed Satellite his left arm. "You need some time to rest in the Brig, punk."

"Heheheh! So long, sucker!" the redhead laughed as his armor disappeared as well; but unlike Satellite, his uniform was completely torn up, with only the top-half of his shirt remaining. "You too, Mr." Dr. Schmitz growled as he restrained the redhead.

But just before the staff hauled the two boys away, Young noticed the dark blue-haired girl who was getting up. "Hey, Elgar, you know that girl?"

"That's the school's newest Limiter, Aoi Kazuha."

"Aoi Kazuha? You don't mean..."

"Uh-huh."

" _Hmm. Sure brings back memories_ ," Young thought.

"You're not hurt, right?" Clifford asked Kazuha as the staff hauled the Pandora away.

"I'm not hurt," said Kazuha.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

"Good." Suddenly, Clifford punched the top of Kazuha's head in fury. "CARE TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKSHIT YOU WERE THINKING?!"

"Uh..." said Kazuha with a terrified anime-style face and a large teardrop on her head.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO SATELLITE L. BRIDGET IS!?"

"N-No. I just wanted to apologize to Satellite-kun about earlier today."

"Wait a second...don't tell me...you're the one who touched Satellite...AT THE CARNIVAL?!"

"Y-Yes."

"Okay. Let me tell you some things: around West Genetics, Satellite L. Bridget is called the 'Untouchable King'," explained Clifford in a more calm tone; but as he continued, his voice grew louder and his head grew larger while Kazuha began shrinking in typical anime fashion. "The reason is because he absolutely hates being touched and goes crazy and kills anyone who does so. He is the strongest of all the second-year students in West Genetics, attaining an SS rank. He was undefeated in battle until the Carnival earlier today. Among his East Genetics classmates, he was originally known as the 'Psychotic Punk'. He was huge troublemaker back at East Genetics; he transferred to West Genetics because he was responsible for killing over 20 Pandora in battle, and is rumored to have assaulted and raped every Limiter who so much as poked him with their fingernails. So, for your sake...stay as far away as possible from that lunatic! Okay, Aoi-chan?"

"But..."

"BUT NOTHING!"

* * *

Later that evening, Kazuha reached her dormitory and arrived at her room.

"Room 203? Here it is," she whispered.

She took out her key card and pushed it into the lock above the doorknob. With a *CLICK*, the door unlocked, so Kazuha opened the door to her new room.

*CLICK* *CREEK*

A door next to her suddenly opened and a young blond-haired woman stepped out. "Hello?" she asked. "Anyone there? Oh, hey! You must be my new neighbor!"

"Yes," said Kazuha. "Aoi Kazuha."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arturia Crypton; first-year student at West Genetics just like you. I live right next door so I'm sure we'll see each other a lot. You know, it pretty funny that you transferred in the middle of the school term. But, hey, it's nice to meet someone new. Well, I gotta go. See ya!"

"Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something about a second-year I met named Satellite L. Bridget?"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM! He hates Limiters and refuses to be a big brother to any of them!"

"Huh? 'Big brother'?"

"That's what we call our Pandora partners. I made sure to pick the perfect partner. His name is Gene Roland and he's known as the Angel of Confinement." Arturia reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. "Here, I have a picture of him." She gave the picture to Kazuha.

Kazuha looked at the picture, which showed a boy with burgundy red hair tied up in ponytail by a blue ribbon. Instantly, Kazuha became shocked, as it was the redhead he encountered earlier.

* * *

Later that night, Satellite was lying on a bed within his prison cell, smoking a cigarette.

"This is all your fault, you know!" roared the voice of Gene Roland within the prison cell next to him. "You have anything to say?"

Satellite continued smoking.

"HEY! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME, ASSHOLE!" roared Gene louder.

Gene continued screaming to get Satellite's attention, but Satellite WASN'T ignoring Gene; his ears were filled with ear buds that were connected to his iPod, which blasted extremely loud heavy metal music into his skull. On top of that, he was also thinking about the indecent earlier that evening when the blue-haired girl grabbed his arm and shocked him. When the memories flashed into his mind again, he quickly shook his head trying to get the memory out of his head. (Gee, he's acting very timid for a violent punk, isn't he?)

* * *

"I can't believe I would mistaken him for my brother," Kazuha whispered to herself before going to sleep in her bed. "The next time I see him, I HAVE to apologize."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boy's dormitory, a naked blue-haired Pandora was lying frontside-down on a massage bed in his room getting a massage from two of his Limiters.

"So, there's a first-year who transferred to our school?" he asked one of his Limiters who wasn't massaging him. "Show me!"

The Limiter took out a picture of a Limiter and gave it to her Pandora. The Pandora lifted his head a bit so he could look at the picture which showed a girl with amber-colored eyes and back-length dark blue hair with the sides tied to—oh, fuck it—it's Kazuha.

"Wow!" whispered the Pandorain a dark seductive tone. "She looks hot. I think she could become another girl who's worthy of receiving a Baptism from Kannazuki Miyagi, the Limiter Glutton..."

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Satellite L. Bridget: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese); Yuri Lowenthal (English)**

* * *

 **By the way, I forgot to mention that Satellite's favorite band in Slipknot. Also, my other reason for casting Lowenthal as Satellite is because Lowenthal was in the TokyoPop dub of Initial D, an anime series that would later be picked up by Funimation, who re-dubbed the series and replaced the entire TokyoPop cast (even Lowenthal) with their own less-familiar voice actors. (I wouldn't mind too much, except that none of the TokyoPop voice actors, not even Lowenthal, have really worked enough times with Funimation.)**

 **Later**


	3. Pandora vs Pandora (1-3)

**Keep in mind that this chapter is supposed to be titled "Pandora vs. Pandora". (There's a 'period' after "vs".) But it appears incorrectly here due to FanFiction's technical restrictions.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Good morning," said Kazuha with a bow in class the next morning. "I am Aoi Kazuha. Nice to meet you."

"Welcome to West Genetics, Aoi-chan," said Young who was standing to the right of Kazuha. "You may take any seat that's empty."

"Yes, sir."

As she looked for a seat, some of the boys began whispering to each other.

"She's hot!"

"I could use a girl like her."

As Kazuha took her seat she looked around but couldn't find anything. " _I thought Arturia was in this class as well._ "

* * *

"I'm telling you, Arturia, you should get to class!" said Gene on a hospital bed in the infirmary.

"I know," Arturia said while cleaning Gene's wounds. "but you're very important to me, Gene-senpai. So I think it's natural that I take you care of you, like how you take care of me."

The redhead blushed a bit. "I can't argue with that, I guess," he said while closing his eyes.

"Anyways, you won the Carnival," continued Arturia. "So, how did you end up in the hospital? And, before that, in the brig?"

"Please don't bring that up!" Gene growled in an angry tone.

* * *

Later that day, the students were in the cafeteria getting lunch; Kazuha was looking around when...

"Hi there~" said the friendly voice of a boy with reddish brown hair from behind him. "I'm Hiiragi Kaoru, class president."

"Please to meet you, Hiiragi-san," said Kazuha with a similarly friendly tone as she bowed.

Kazuha looked around at all the food of the cafeteria laying on the table. "Wow!" she gasped in shock. "Is it really an all-you-can-eat buffet?"

"Yep! It a special treat for the boys and girls who protect the human race," said Kaoru. "There is, however, one place you'll need money for..." He turned his head to the left to show Kazuha a food court-like restaurant, which had a huge line of students waiting. "Burger Queen, the most popular item in the school."

After getting their food, Kaoru and Kazuha sat and began eating their food; Kaoru ordered Burger Queen, but Kazuha got steak.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said brown-haired Kaoru, "I never for YOUR name yet." She began sipping soda out of his cup

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry," said the blue-haired girl. "I'm Aoi Kazuha and—"

Kaoru quickly spat out his soda in typical comedy fashion (don't worry, he managed to turn his head away from Kazuha so that he didn't spit in her face) and screamed, "WHAT?! AOI KAZUHA?!" while coughing because he almost choked.

"Uh, yes."

"Oh god! Please tell me you didn't come across a boy who dresses different from anyone else."

"W-What boy?"

"Well, he has blue eyes, half of his head is shaved while his other—"

"You mean Satellite L. Bridget? I'm actually trying to find him so—"

"Pardon me, Aoi-chan!" Kaoru got under the table to look up Kazuha's skirt.

"W-What are you doing, Hiiragi-san?!" Kazuha angrily asked.

"Sorry about that," Kaoru said as he got up from under the table. "I'm just making you don't have any dildos shoved up your pussy or your ass because ONLY THOSE KIND OF PEOPLE would be crazy enough to go near the Untouchable King!"

"But I just wanna apologize to him for making him lose the Carnival the other day."

"Wait! You mean you're the one who helped Gene Roland win?"

Kazuha just nodded.

Just then, Kaoru noticed someone standing behind Kazuha. "Oh, Arturia!"

Kazuha looked behind and saw Arturia standing right behind him. "Oh, you two know each other?" she asked Arturia and Kaoru.

"Yeah. We usually hang out together on the weekend," said the blond-haired girl.

"Hey, Kazuha," Kaoru whispered into Kazuha's right ear, "I don't think you should tell Arthur about what we're talking about. Anyways, you really need to keep your distance from the Untouchable King because he's really unstable—"

"How would you know?!" Kazuha furiously responded. "You don't even know him, do you?"

As Kazuha continued arguing with Arturia and Kaoru, a boy standing at the end of the line to Burger King heard footstep very different from the footstep sounds the other students made. He turned around and within 5 seconds, he became paranoid and screeched, "IT'S THE UNTOUCHABLE KING!"

Immediately, the rest of the students, along with Arturia, Kaoru, and Kazuha, turned around and saw Satellite at the entrance of the cafeteria. Within only a second, most of them backed away so they couldn't bump into him. Satellite stepped to Burger Queen. "One cheeseburger, please," he said to the cashier as he took out his school ID and showed it the cashier.

"Here you go," the cashier said while giving the Pandora punk his order. As Satellite took his meal and began to walk away, Kazuha began walking up him from behind. "Satellite-senpai!"

"Aoi-chan! Don't!" cried Kaoru. But it was too late; Kazuha grabbed the punk's arm, startling him and causing him to drop his bag. The students who witnessed this began showing signs of fear. "Oh no!" gasped Arturia. "He touch her!" gasped Kaoru. Instantly blushing, Satellite broke free, but then tripped over his unlaced shoes and fell over Kazuha. The students quickly became confused at this.

egaining consciousness, Satellite opened his eyes and saw something very unusual: a skirt hiding something. Curious and confused, Satellite slowly lifted the skirt and saw something that caused him to panic and lose blood out of his left nostril: white panties. Panicking, he lifted up his to see Kazuha with an extremely red face. They stared at each other in silence for a couple seconds until...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SMACK*

Kazuha embarrassingly kicked Satellite's face, sending the punk flying to a wall and leaving a trail of nose blood. Instantly, Satellite got up, held his nose with one hand, and fled the cafeteria.

Kazuha, who was trying to hide her panties with her skirt, watched Satellite leave and quickly felt guilty about what she did. "Hey! Wait!" she got up, grabbed Satellite's food bag, and chased after the timid punk.

"Oh, thank god he didn't kill or rape her!" Kaoru whispered to himself in relief.

* * *

Satellite escaped to the school rooftop where he sat against a wall and held his knees against his head while wrapping his arms around his legs, thinking about that feeling...

* * *

 _"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!"_

* * *

" _I felt it again, and yet it didn't scare me._ "

Satellite needed to calm down, so he pulled out his cigarette box and lighter. He took out a cigarette from the box, put the box back in his pocket, placed the brown part in-between his teeth, lit his lighter, and—

"Satellite-senpai!" Kazuha finally caught up to him. When he heard her words, Satellite froze and dropped both his cigarette and lighter (which had already been extinguished).

Kazuha held the Burger Queen bag in front of Satellite's face and said, "You dropped your meal."

Terrified, Satellite looked away. "Look, I understand you're still angry," said Kazuha in annoyance, "but would you please just listen to me?" Though he was looking away, Satellite was indeed listening. "I'm so sorry about causing you to lose the Carnival," said Kazuha. "And for getting you in trouble for illegally using Pandora Mode to—"

"You were trying to protect me," admitted the timid punk. Kazuha became shocked as Satellite continued speaking. "I didn't want you to get hurt. My family has an importance of paying their debts."

Hearing this, Kazuha became overjoyed. "I knew it," she said as she knelt down right next to the shy punk. "You're not a bad person, you're just a little too shy to admit it."

But Satellite remained silent as he didn't really know how to that. All of a sudden...

*POKE*

He was poked in the face. Turning around, he saw that it was Kazuha who did so. "You see?" giggled the Limiter. "You're not a cold-blooded killer who goes mad whenever you get touched. That's just some false rumors." Giggling even more, Kazuha continued poking the punk. While Satellite didn't hate it, he was starting to get annoyed by Kazuha's carelessness to the point where he finally said, "Okay, would you quit it now?" and pushed Kazuh—

"AH!" Kazuha suddenly yelped as she felt someone grabbing her sensitive area. She and Satellite looked down and saw Satellite's hand on one of Kazuha's ginormous breasts. Then they slowly looked up at one another with red faces. Above Satellite's face were squiggly lines to represent how embarrassed he was he whispered, "Not the face. Not the face. Not the face."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kazuha screamed and embarrassingly punched Satellite in the face as she held her grope breast. Satellite was knocked into the air and landed on the top of his head, with his eyes being replaced by swirls, before his entire body fell to the ground. When she realized what she did, Kazuha ran over to Satellite, who was lying on the floor face down and trying to get up, and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Satellite-senpai! It's my fault for getting carried away!"

"I don't understand," whispered the Pandora punk, getting the Limiter girl to pause. Satellite got onto his knees and the palms of his hands while looking down at the ground as blood continued to drip from his nose. "Usually when somebody touches me, I feel a sensation so terrifying that I have to attack the one who caused it. But you...you seem to be completely different...why?"

Her eyes watering, Kazuha knelt down in front of the Pandora punk (on both of her knees so that she didn't accidentally show him her panties again), took out a cafeteria napkin, and used it to wipe off the blood from under Satellite's nose. This caused the Pandora punk to look up at the smiling Pandora girl in shock; she was continuing to be so nice to him in spite of his appearance, attitude, and reputation. "Satellite L. Bridget," said Kazuha after taking a deep breath, "would you please accept me as your Limiter?"

"M-My Limiter?!" exclaimed the shocked punk as his heart jumped.

But little did he, or Kazuha for that matter, know that Arturia and Kaoru were spying on them from atop the roof.

"I KNOW she did not just say what I thought she said!" whispered Arturia.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Aoi Kazuha; I'm a first-year transfer student."

"A-Aoi Kazuha?!" exclaimed Satellite. "By 'Aoi', do mean—"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a sadistic voice from behind them. Kazuha and Satellite turned around and saw Miyagi Kannazuki with his 3 Limiters standing behind her. "Did I just interrupt your preparations for a Baptism?" continued Miyagi.

Kazuha looked at Miyagi in confusion.

"A Baptism is what Pandora and Limiters do when they agree to become partners," said Miyagi. "But I don't think the rooftop is good to do that."

"Who are you?" asked Kazuya.

"Third-year Kannazuki Miyagi, the Liberator of Virtue."

"'Liberator of Virtue'? Yeah, right!" whispered Kaoru. "Miyagi's the Limiter Glutton. He Baptizes with any sexy Limiters he can find. And then he takes his Stigmata back from any Limiter he grows tired of and tosses those Limiters aside.

Satellite got up and began to walk away.

"Really?" asked Miyagi. "You gonna walk away without acknowledging your senior? Just like that?"

"Hey, Satellite-senpai! Wait up!" Kazuha said as she followed after him, but Miyagi grabbed his arm and said, "Hey! Where ya goin', babe? I was just about to ask if you wanted to do a Baptism with me." He moved his head closer to hers. "I already have 3 Limiters, but there's always room for more. And I think you'd make a perfect addition."

"I'm sorry," said Kazuha, "but I've already found my—"

"No, I'm sorry," Miyagi said as he tightened his grip on Kazuha. "Sorry that I don't take 'no' for an answer." Suddenly, he felt and blade right at the edge of his neck. Miyagi looked to his right and saw that the one holding was none other than Satellite himself—with his glasses taken off. "If you don't let her go right now," hissed the Pandora, "you'll be sorry!"

The Limiter Glutton stared into the eyes of the Untouchable King and then began chuckling. "I'm afraid it's you who'll be sorry," the Limiter Eater whispered, "FOR UNDERESTIMATING ME!"

He grabbed Satellite by the arms and flipped him onto his back; Satellite coughed up blood upon impact with the ground. "Maybe after this, you'll learn never to challenge someone one-year above you again!" thundered Miyagi. " **VOLT WEAPON: HOMING DAGGER! ACTIVATE!** "

Getting up, Satellite noticed a bunch of daggers appearing and floating right behind Miyagi. Satellite wasn't giving in, though, as he prepared his Nova Blood sword. "Let's see what you got, Satellite L. Bridget!"

Miyagi's daggers flew at the punk with lightning fast speed, but Satellite kept up and knocked everyone of them away with his sword.

"Heh, you're pretty fast," admired Miyagi, "but..." In an instant, he disappeared in lightning fast speed.

"No way!" gasped Kaoru. "Miyagi just performed a Accel Turn; it's a move only third-years learn to increase their speed!"

Miyagi suddenly appeared behind the Pandora punk and said, "...I'm faster!" He struck his dagger at Satellite, but Satellite disappeared in blazing fast speed as well, catching Miyagi off-guard. Suddenly, Satellite appeared right behind Miyagi and attacked, but Miyagi jumped back, avoiding the hit. "So you can perform Accel Turn too, huh?" asked Miyagi. "I never knew a pathetic second-year could master it as well."

The two Pandora adversaries, bolted at each other and for every time they clashed, a shockwave was blasted upon the roof.

" _I can't see anything!_ " thought Kazuha. " _They're moving so quickly!_ "

Miyagi and Satellite clashed again and again, blasting shockwave after shockwave. Miyagi thought he saw an opening, and lunged at Satellite, but Satellite anticipated this, and when Miyagi was close enough, Satellite struck at Miyagi.

*SLASH*

"AHHHH!" Miyagi fell to the ground and held his left cheek in pain. " _Wait a second!_ " removing his hand from his cheek, he saw blood on his left hand. Satellite actually managed to land a hit on him.

Miyagi's Limiters rushed over to their Pandora. "Miyagi-sama!" one of them cried. "Are you alright?" But Miyagi held out his arm to keep them back. "Heheheheheheheheh!"

Satellite began to walk away, but stopped and turned around when he heard Miyagi laughing. "Okay...you wanna play dirty...YOU GOT IT! **EREINBAR SET!** "

At that moment, the eyes in Miyagi's Limiters began glowing as they got in front of imr and held out their hands and all shouted in unison, " **FREEZING FIELD!** "

"WHAT?!" gasped Kaoru. "He's using an Ereinbar Set with three Limiters!"

A Freezing Field became activated right under Satellite, holding him in place.

" _MOTHERFUCKER!_ " thought the shocked punk. " _A Freezing Field from three Limiters!_ "

"So, Satellite L. Bridget, how does it feel to be in a Freezing Field from three Limiters?" asked Miyagi furiously. "Especially since you don't even have ONE?!"

But Satellite gave a devilish grin, shocking Miyagi. Satellite leapt straight into the air.

" _NO WAY!_ " thought the shocked Limiter Glutton. " _He can escape a Freezing Field?! Let Alone by THREE Limiters?!_ "

Satellite landed out of the field and headed for the door to escape. " _WAIT A SCEOND?_ " He then stopped and turned back to Kazuha, who had also been trapped inside the Freezing Field. " _I can't just leave HER to get killed!_ " Satellite rushed back to Kazuha and held out his hand, crying, "QUICK! TAKE MY HAND!"

Kazuha reached her arm out to Satellite and—

*PIERCE*

*PIERCE*

*PIERCE*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Satellite was suddenly impaled by three daggers in his lower left arm, left shoulder, and right elbow.

"SATELLITE-SENPAI!" cried Kazuha as the Pandora punk collapsed in defeat, groaning in pain.

Seeing their target rendered incapacitated, the three limiters released their Freezing Field.

"How noble to rescue someone you hate," Miyagi gloated as he grabbed Satellite by the unshaven part of his hair and held him up to him. "But that was a big mistake! Now, do you wish to beg mercy?"

Though incapacitated, Satellite managed to glare at the sadistic Pandora. Therefore, Miyagi punched him in the gut.

"Cut it out!" cried Kazuha. But Miyagi didn't listen. "Last chance," he whispered to Satellite's ear. "Do you wanna do this the EASY way? Or the HARD way?"

Not saying a word, Satellite gave his answer: by spitting in Miyagi's face, causing Miyagi to flinch and drop Satellite.

"Satellite-senpai!" cried Kazuha. Looking up at her, Satellite tearfully croaked, "Run! G-G-Get out of here! PLEASE! SAVE YOURSELF!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miyagi laughed as he wipe away the spit on his face. "Well, congratulations, Satellite L. Bridget!" He dragged the beaten Satellite to his Limiters by the foot. "You've just chosen the HARD way!"

Taking one of his daggers, he slashed at Satellite's clothes, revealing an extremely ridge-like chest and a huge penis. Then he turned to his Limiters and said, "Have fun, ladies." One of his Limiters held Satellite up in a headlock, another began feeling his manly chest, and the last jerked his giant cock, while Miyagi watched in glee.

"STOP IT!" cried a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around and instantly saw Kazuha who had also recovered from the Freezing field.

"Oh, yeah!" said Miyagi in a sinister tone. "I almost forgot about you." He grabbed Kazuha, pushed her against a wall, and began ripping her clothes off. "NO! STOP!" Kazuha cried as she tried to push the Limiter Glutton back. But Miyagi struck Kazuha in the face, screaming, "SHUT UP, BITCH!" He then took off his pants, revealing his long penis, and got on top of her. "What are you doing?" screamed the terrified Limiter girl.

"I'm afraid that to any Limiter who says 'no' to my offer," said Miyagi, "I need to have some FUN WITH THEM AS PUNISHMENT!"

"NO!" cried the agonized punk. "PLEASE! LEAVE HER ALONE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"You had your chance to beg," snapped Miyagi, "and now it's far too late!"

Desperate to save Kazuha, Satellite tried to break free, but was too exhausted from his fight.

Miyagi spreaded Kazuha's legs open and positioned his waist in-between so he could enact Kazuha's "punishment".

"This is terrible!" panicked Kaoru. "Arturia! Go get help! NOW!"

"You got it!" cried Arturia. She jumped off the roof and fled down to the main school area.

"STOP IT!" cried Kazuha. "STOP IT!" But now she was starting to get angry. "I! SAID! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

At that moment, a Freezing Field burst from under Kazuha and froze almost everyone close to him.

" _No way!_ " thought the shocked Limiter Glutton. " _She's only a first-year transfer student and she can cast a Freezing Field?! Let alone of this magnitude?!_ "

A shadow from behind him then loomed over him. Nervous, Miyagi turned his head and became terrified and the sight of the only person to not be affected by Kazuha's Freezing Field: Satellite L. Bridget; he was angry and breathing like a T. Rex while holding the unconscious, if still living, heads of two of Miyagi's Limiters, and he slowly...quietly...yet furiously snarled, "NOW...I'M...FUCKING...MAD!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Miyagi Kannazuki: ? (Japanese); Christopher Corey Smith (English)**

* * *

 **Another thing I forgot to mention is that my story is inspired by the genderbent stories of Misty the Fangirly Lady. Two stories that she has created are "Genderbent Highschool DxD" and "Genderbent Highschool of the Dead". Check them out if you're interested.**

 **Later**


	4. Retaliation (1-4)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Meanwhile, Clifford Fairchild was walking through the halls of West Genetics, when suddenly...

"Student President Clifford!" cried someone from behind.

Clifford turned around and saw Arturia and his friend Tommy Phenyl rushing toward him.

"President Clifford! We have a problem!" cried Tommy. "It's Satellite! He's on a RAMPAGE!"

"Say WHAT?!"

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Satellite was on top of Miyagi and punching the living shit out of him. By the time he was done, Miyagi was brutally crippled; his face was severely bleeding and parts his skull were almost exposed. The predator had now become the prey.

Satellite got up and summoned his Nova Blood sword. Using his gloved hands, Satellite held his blade right over Miyagi, ready to deliver the fatal blow.

"W-Wait!" uttered the broken and beaten Limiter Glutton. "I-I-I'm sorry! Please! Don't kill me! I promise! I never bug you or girlfriend again! I beg you!"

"You had your chance to beg," snarled the Pandora punk, in repeating what Miyagi said earlier, "and now it's far too late!"

All of a sudden, the door burst open and out came Clifford, Tommy, and Arturia.

" _OH MY GOD!_ " Clifford thought as he looked around the battlefield and saw all of Miyagi's unconscious broken Limiters. " _How could he do such thing?!_ " He quickly turned to Satellite and shouted, "Satellite L. Bridget! In the name of Student President Clifford Fairchild, I order you to put away you're Volt Weapon and stand down AT ONCE! But when Satelite glared at him, Clifford hid behind Tommy and frantically said, "I-I mean...you don't have to if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it if you complied with my instructions right now, especially since it's against school rules!"

"Wait!" cried a weak voice. Satellite turned his head a bit and saw that it came from the nearly-raped Kazuha in tears. "S-Satellite-senpai! I-I know you're angry, and what Miyagi-senpai did to you was wrong, but you're nothing like him, are you?" Kazuha's voice was so weak yet only Satellite could hear her. Then Kazuha remembered her brother's last words...

* * *

 _"I won't die," he said as he gave a warm smile and placed his right hand on his sister's head. "Because I have something very special to protect me...and stronger than the stigmata I carry on my back. It's the hope and dreams of all the people around the world, including yours. That's what helps us Pandora achieve the strength to defeat the Nova. And that's why...I promise...I will never die...ever...you believe me, right?"_

* * *

"Pandora weren't created to fight each other. Not like this!" continued Kazuha. "Please! Stop!"

Satellite looked at Kazuha for a few seconds, but then turned his head back to the teary-eyed Miyagi; his glaring became angrier, scaring Miyagi, and shouted, "DIE!" as he struck sword down at Miyagi.

"NO!" cried Kazuha weakly.

*SHANK*

Having apparently accomplished his goal, Satellite slowly got up.

Clifford, Tommy, Kazuya, and Arturia stared in horror at what they saw: Satellite's sword was stabbed down right to the left of Miyagi's head; just a few meters away. Terrified, Miyagi lost consciousness.

Seeing the opportunity, Clifford rushed in and knocked Satellite unconscious. Then he noticed Kazuha laying on the ground—naked and beaten up. "Tommy, get Satellite-san out of here!" Clifford ordered Tommy. "And get Dr. Schmitz to help Miyagi!" Complying, Tommy picked up Satellite to haul him away while Clifford rushed over to Kazuha. Aoi-chan! Are you alright?!" he cried as he helped her up. "UHHHHH, I'll be fine," Kazuha said as she tried to get up. But then she looked down and, seeing that she was naked, quickly hid her private parts with her hands. "Here," Clifford said as he took off his uniform jacket and wrapped it around Kazuha's back, "take this."

Not far away, unbeknownst to them, a white-haired boy was spying on them.

* * *

In the faculty lounge, Young was looking at some porn on his computer.

" _Get Miygai-san_ _to operating room ASAP!_ "

Startled by the noise outside, Young closed the porn out and flew out the door to see what's going on: Dr. Schmitz and two other Doctors were rushing the comatose Miyagi, on a hospital stretcher, through the hallway.

"Get BT started right away!" ordered Dr. Schmitz.

"Elgar!" Young called out. "What the hell's going on?"

"Can't talk!" Dr. Schmitz said as he rushed to the operating room. "I have to save another one of Satellite's potential body counts!"

"Satellite?!" gasped Young. "Damn that son of a bitch!" Enraged, he threw a fist at the wall and...

* * *

*BAM*

Clifford bopped the healed Kazuha on the head in anger. "Dammit, Aoi-chan!" Clifford said. "I warned you to stay away from her Satellite-san, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but...where is he?"

"He'll be spending some time in solitary confinement!" said Tommy from behind Clifford.

"But it wasn't Satellite-senpai's fault!" protested Kazuha.

"I understand, but the school won't!" said Clifford. "Not only did Satellite-san go too far, but he's also a Sophomore who defeated an upperclassman. At Genetics, class ranks are like military ranks. Other Juniors might retaliate because of what Satellite-san did."

"You're not gonna let that happen, are you?" asked Kazuha. "After all, Satellite-senpai only stopped because I begged him to."

"I guess...but maybe that's because I'm stronger than him," gloated Clifford. As he did, Kazuha and Tommy gave him a confused anime-style look as a teardrop fell down their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a damaged part of the city, A back-length red-haired Pandora and a blond-haired Limiter were standing atop a rooftop. Down below was a Nova within a Freezing dome.

"I've managed to cast a 200-meter-radius Freezing area around the Type-R Nova," said the Limiter.

"I keep you to keep it active for 40 seconds," said the Pandora.

"But, Igor-senpai, I can hold it up for 2 minutes."

But the Pandora had already descended to the battlefield below with his Volt Weapon, Divine Trust, in hands, shouting, " **EREINBAR SET!** "

" **FREEZING!** " shouted his Limiter. Igor jumped through the dome and, as soon as he landed on the ground, the dome dispelled. The Nova fired spikes at Igor, but Igor moved quickly at ease and circled the beast from behind. Igor leapt at Nova, shouting, " **TEMPEST TURN!** " and three copies of himself. The three copies sliced the Nova in the face, arm, and chest; the chest opened up, revealing a blue core. As the copies formed back into the original, Igor flew at the beast and slashed the core. Upon Igor landing, the Nova imploded and Igor turned to his Limiter.

"Wow!" gasped Leah. "You really did that thing in 40 seconds, just like you said! Nice work, Igor!"

"Thanks, Leo."

"Anytime."

Suddenly, a battlefield returned to a training simulation room.

As Igor and Leo left the training room, they greeted by two people: a white-haired Pandora and his black-haired Limiter.

"Wow! You defeated a Type-R in 40 seconds?" asked the Pandora. "No wonder they call you, Igor Bernstein, the Guardian of Order. But I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since you're at Rank 7."

"What do you want, Alessandro Simmons?" asked Igor.

"I take it didn't hear the news?"

"Not interested?" asked Igor in disinterest as he and his Limiter continued walking.

"Kannazuki Miyagi, a Junior, got brutally beaten by a Sophomore," said Alessandro, "and his name is Satellite L. Bridget."

Hearing those words, Igor stopped in his feet and gasped.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Leah Bernard: Rie Kugiyama (Japanese); Venus Terzo (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	5. Target (1-5)

**Enjoy**

* * *

One night later, Satellite L. Bridget was lying on his bed in a prison cell smoking a cigarette. Just then, he heard footsteps getting louder. He sat up and saw Young Kim standing on the side of the prison bars. "Satellite L. Bridget, you're decision in sparing Miyagi has decided your fate," said Young. "If it was up to me, you'd already dead, but since will Miyagi will live, so will you." He punched in the prison cell code on his iPad which opened the bars as Satellite stood up and smooshed his cigarette. "But I'm putting my foot down! This behavior of yours has got to stop!" Young continued. "I understand you're family put you through a lot of abuse as a kid, but that does not give a right to take your anger out on all the other students."

Satellite walked up to his teacher and, pushing his face right up to Young's, furiously whispered, "You have...no...FUCKING idea what my family did to me..." He began to walk away, but Young grabbed his arm and said, "We're not done!" Young gave a tight grasp on Satellite's arm that he was unable to strike back.

"Are you familiar with Aoi Kazuha?" Young asked the Pandora punk. "You know, the girl who almost got raped?"

"...I didn't try to rape her," countered Satellite.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" thundered Young. "If ANYTHING happens to her again...and she mentions your name...I WILL kill you! And I don't care if you're the one who did anything to her of not! Understand?"

Satellite winced in pain as he felt himself subdued by the teacher.

"UNDERSTAND?" Young said in a louder tone.

"YES!" the Pandora punk finally answered. At that moment, Young let him go and said to Satellite, "Get outta my sight!" And he did.

* * *

Satellite began walking home to his dormitory.

"Are you Satellite L. Bridget?"

Satellite froze in his feet and turned around to see a young red-haired man standing right behind him. "I'm Igor Bernstein," said the redhead, "the Guardian of Order."

Satellite withdrew his sword and held it to Igor's neck. "What do you want?" Satellite asked the redhead.

"Recently, I heard you've crippled an upperclassman and his 3 Limiters," the redhead while the swords out of the way, "and then attempted to rape another Limiter. Am I right?"

Satellite began to walk away since Igor apparently didn't know the WHOLE story. "I suggest you find yourself a Limiter," continued Igor. "Because tomorrow at noon, you will pay for what you've done..."

The two Pandora began to walk away from each other. But little did they know that Kaoru was in hiding and eavesdropping since he held his hand over his mouth in shock.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Hiiragi-san?" asked Kazuha after he and Arturia heard the news from Kaoru.

"I wish I was, Aoi-chan."

"Igor-senpai is the 7th ranked Junior, even stronger than Miyagi-senpai," said Arturia.

"Aoi-chan, if the Untouchable King asks you to be his Limiter, you've gotta say, 'no,' to him," said Kaoru. "Understand?"

He and Arturia looked to wear Kazuha was standing, but saw that she was gone. They looked out Arturia's bedroom and saw Kazuha rushing to the boy's dormitory.

"Aw, man!" cried Arturia.

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT BROAD SUCH A SADIST?!" Kaoru screamed as his ripped out his hair.

* * *

Satellite sat in the bathtub in his dorm room, contemplating everything he experienced:

* * *

 _"I suggest you find yourself a Limiter," continued Igor. "Because tomorrow at noon, you will pay for what you've done..."_

* * *

 _"Satellite L. Bridget," said Kazuha after taking a deep breath, "would you please accept me as your Limiter?"_

* * *

 _"If ANYTHING happens to her again...and she mentions your name...I WILL kill you! And I don't care if you're the one who did anything to her of not! Understand?"_

* * *

" _STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!_ "

* * *

Satellite's eyes widened at the last memory. He stood up in the bathtub and bent over to hold himself against the bathroom wall. He took a deep sigh and then stepped out of the tub before getting a towel.

* * *

Kazuha arrived at the boy's dormitory. As she walked inside, she saw two Pandora boys walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me," she asked the two boys, "do either of you know where Satellite-senpai's room is?"

The two boys gave her a look of terror...

* * *

Kazuha arrived in front of Satellite's room.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Satellite's door creaked open from Kazuha's knocking, so Kazuha stepped in. Satellite's room seemed pretty normal and had baby blue-colored walls; pretty soft place to live for some violent punk. She looked around and saw a magazine on his bed; it depicted a naked girl lying on a bed in a sexy matter with her hands over her breasts.

"A porno?" exclaimed Kazuha silently. She picked it up and it felt like something was inside the pages. Thenshe started giggling as memories flashed through her mind...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Hey, big brother," Kazuha asked as tugged her older brother's shirt while he was napping on the bed._

 _"Huh, what's up, Kazuha?" Kazuya asked as he woke up._

 _"What's this?" Kazuha held up a magazine; the cover showed a naked girl wearing an apron and chopping up an eggplant. Terrified, Kazuya grabbed his porno and yelled, "Where'd you find this?" to his sister._

 _"Uh, in your dresser," his sister answered._

 _"Kazuha, you shouldn't be looking in other people's stuff without their permission, okay?" Kazuya yelled in a stern tone._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

*CLICK* *CREEK*

Kazuha was brought back to her senses as she heard a door open. She turned around and saw Satellite standing outside the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"S-Satellite-senpai!"

"W-What are you—" Just then, Satellite saw Kazuha holding his porno in her hands. Terrified, he lunged at her screaming, "NO! PLEASE DON'T OPEN THAT MAGAZINE!"

*SLIP* *CRACK* *BOOM* *THUD*

Kazuha had fallen onto her ass. When she opened her eyes, she saw Satellite standing right in front of him holding the magazine in his hand; his towel was the closest to Kazuha's embarrassed eyes. Just then, the towel came loose and fell off. Feeling his towel fall off, Satellite nervously looked down and saw his erect penis poking Kazuha's nose. And then...

"...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"I am so terribly sorry," said Kazuha after a long awkward period of silence between her and the punk; she was kneeling away from him as well. Turning around, she saw the punk covering himself up with a blankey and blushing in embarrassment. " _Heh,_ " Kazuha thought, " _he looks kinda cute when he doesn't look like a punk._ "

"W-What do you want?" asked the Pandora punk.

"What do I want?" asked Kazuha turning around. "Well, you never gave me an answer."

Satellite looked at her in confusion.

"About me being you're Limiter," continued the Limiter girl while holding out her hand. "I think you and I could make a great team if—"

"Go fuck yourself!" Satellite snarled as he slapped Kazuha's hand away.

"But, Satellite-senpai! I heard you were going to fight another Junior tomorrow. So I figured—"

"I don't WANT a Limiter, I don't NEED a Limiter, and I'm never gonna HAVE a bloody Limiter." Satellite stood up while using his blanket to cover his penis. Now, beat it!"

*CREEK* *CLCK*

Hearing those two sound effects, Satellite dropped his blanket and sat on his bed. He picked up his porno that he dropped and pulled out a book that read "Diary" on the cover. (Yes, boys can have diaries.) "*SIGH* **VOLT TEXTURE! EQUIP!** " he said to himself quietly. He stood up as his Volt Texture outfit appeared on his body. He looked out his window and saw Kazuha heading back home. Then he grabbed his cigarette box and lighter and left his dorm room for something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Igor was in his pajamas looking out his dorm room window, contemplating something...

* * *

 _"One must fight to protect all."_

* * *

A tear rolled down his eye. Just then, he smelled something. Instead of reacting, he merely closed his eyes. "The place where Pandora gather...is like a military base. And the most important code of the military...is to honor your relationship between your peers. But you apparently don't care about that code. Do you, Satellite L. Bridget?" Igor was right; Satellite was standing right behind him and smoking another cigarette. "And for that matter, why must you always smoke when in-dorm smoking is prohibited?" continued the redhead. "And where's your Limiter?"

"Didn't bring one," Satellite responded as he spat his cigarette out and smooshed it with his foot. "So I figured that if someone would fight without a Limiter, then he should strike his opponent when their Limiter ain't around."

* * *

*BANG*

An explosion left a huge hole in the walls of the boy's dormitory; the explosion was so great that every Pandora boy in the dorm felt it.

And within that hole, Igor was holding Satellite in the air, clutching the shocked punk by his face. "Just because I don't have my Limiter by my side," growled the redhead, "doesn't mean that I am weak WITHOUT HER!"

 **End of Volume 1**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Kazuya Aoi: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese); Ian Sinclair (English)**

* * *

 **As you might've guessed, Kazuya's Japanese voice actor is the same as Satellite's, while his English voice actor is completely different as Satellite's, much like how Satellizer and Kazuha have the same Japanese actor, but different English voice actors.**

 **Thank you for reading Volume 1. Unfortunately, I am now putting this series on hold to work on another series for a while. But I will return her when the time is right. Until then...**

 **Later**


	6. Difference in Power (2-6)

**Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Freezing. Before we begin, however, there are some things I need to correct from Volume 1:**

 **1\. Satellite's favorite rock band is Social Psycho.  
*Social Psycho is basically Slipknot from Satellite's time period and home country: the United Kingdom.  
**The band is named after my favorite Slipknot song: Psychosocial.  
**Satellite's Pandora Mode helmet is modeled after The Pig, the mask worn by former Slipknot bassist, the late Paul Gray.  
2\. Gene Roland's Pandora Mode helmet is modeled after Isaac Clarke's helmet from Dead Space video games.  
**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 2**

"Just because I don't have my Limiter by my side," growled the redhead, "doesn't mean that I am weak WITHOUT HER!"

The Pandora punk widened his free eye as he realized what he just got himself into. But he wasn't taking the defeat so easily.

*BAM*

He kicked Igor's jaw with his right foot, causing Igor let go of Satellite, who landed on the ground outside.

"Okay," said Igor viciously, "NOW this is getting interesting. **VOLT WEAPON: DIVINE TRUST! EQUIP!** " Two tonfas appeared in the redheaded boy's hands. "Now let's see what you're made off, you underclassman punk!"

" **VOLT WEAPON: NOVA BLOOD! EQUIP!** " shouted the Pandora punk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary was holding a Freezing Field around the faculty building, while her Pandora partner, Alessandro, stood behind her with crossed arms and a satisfied smile.

"Do you think you can hold that for about 20 minutes or more?" asked the white-haired boy. "If the staff found out about what's going on, we'd be in SO much trouble."

"Sure thing," said Mary. "Do you really think Bernstein-senpai can handle this?"

"Beats me. She might not even know what accommodation means."

* * *

Ingrid charged at Satellite and attempted to strike at him with the front end of his Volt Weapon, but Satellite dodged easily. " _Damn, this goy's fast!_ " thought the Pandora punk. " _But that means he doesn't have enough power for to hit me._ "

Satellite soon found himself against a wall; Igor forced his right tonfa at Satellite's head, but Satellite moved his head to the right, narrowly avoiding it.

*BOOM*

Suddenly, the wall exploded and the ground began to shake.

* * *

Two boys were woken up.

"What was that?"

"Don't know! An earthquake?"

* * *

Clifford also got woken up, but the shaking had already stopped, so he went back to sleep.

* * *

"What was that?" Kaoru asked as he and Arturia felt the earthquake in Arturia's room.

"No clue," said Arturia.

* * *

Kazuha, who sat under a tree, and heard that nose and turned her head to the left, noticing smoke or dust coming from the upperclassmen's dorm.

* * *

Satellite saw a giant hole within the wall. " _Is he real_ _ly THAT power_ _ful?_ " He turn his head straight back and saw Igor rushing at him once again. As Igor swung his tonfa at Satellite, Satellite held up his sword and blocked Igor's attack.

*CRACK*

Satellite sword suddenly broke in two. " _WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT SON OF A BITCH JUST SHATTERED MY NOVA BLOOD!_ "

Just then, Igor gave a mighty kick at Satellite, sending the punk flying into the air.

*COUGH*

Igor jumped into the air as well and the two Pandora boys clashed their weapons at each other (right after the Nova Blood was fixed).

"SO WHERE'S YOU STUPID PANDORA MODE?!" asked Igor. "ARE YOU TOO AFRAID TO USE IT? OR WAS IT CONFISCATED AFTER YOUR CRIME OF ASSAULTING GENE?" He punched down at the Pandora punk, sending him falling into the rooftop of the Girl's Dormitory.

*THUD*

"UGGGH!" Satellite fell of the rooftop and onto the ground, broken and beaten, with Igor landing right next to Satellite. "Over already?" Igor asked the Untouchable King. "This battle isn't over until I SAY IT IS!"

Meanwhile, Kazuha, arriving at where the noise was coming from, saw the fight between Satellite and Igor.

" _Christ! This asshole is too strong for me to handle!_ " thought Satellite as he got back onto his feet. " **ACCEL TURN!** " he shouted. Immediately, Satellite disappeared in the blink of an eye and encircled his opponent in blazing fast speed.

" _He's faster than his fight with Miyagi-senpai!_ " thought Kazuha.

Igor, looking unimpressed, simply closed his eyes.

Seeing the opportunity, Satellite lunged at Igor to strike him down.

*CHING*

Igor held up his right tonfa on his right side, blocking Satellite's attack and shattering the edge of Satellite's blade.

Shocked, Satellite jumped back.

"Your Accel Turn attack was easily predictable...impressive...but predictable," said the redhead. "You seem to be the only known 'Accel Type' at West Genetics aren't you? Well you should know that Accel Turn is the most recommended attack to use against Nova, but against Pandora, third-year Pandora to be more specific, ACCEL TURN IS UTTERLY USELESS! **TEMPEST TURN!** "

Igor, along with two copies, charged at Satellite.

" _He can...make...copies?!_ " thought Kazuha.

The three Igors encircled the Pandora punk and flickered to catch him off-guard. Without warning, the three Igors bombarded the Pandora punk with six different attacks from three direction.

"AAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Crying in pain, Satellite collapsed and a pool of blood grew under him.

* * *

Not far away, Alessandro was witnessing the battle from atop the rooftops. "Guess I didn't need to call Leah after all," he said to himself as he put away his phone.

* * *

"Get up!" Igor ordered Satellite as he grabbed him by the hair. "You still at least have enough consciousness to repent your sins, Satellite L. Bridget. The school may've been merciful to you for brutally defeating an upperclassman, but I'm not!"

"Igor-senpai!"

Igor turned his head and saw Leah running up to her. "Leah? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you called and told me to help you!"

"I don't remember asking for you help, but nevermind!"

*BAM*

"OOOOH!"

Igor suddenly got punched in the balls and grabbed them in pain; as he looked up, he saw that it was Satellite, having regained consciousness and the strength to stand back up, who did that.

"You're still going to fight me? Even though I have my Limiter with me? And you DON'T? Alright. I'll tell you what, since the first-year women's dorm is close by, I'll give you five minute to find a Limiter and perform a baptism, just so we're evenly matched." Igor told Untouchable King. "You hear that?! If anyone would like to be this punk's Limiter, now's the time!" Igor called out to the girls.

Satellite waited, but no one came.

"Guess you've got no one coming to save you," said Igor. "You ready, Leah?"

"Yes, sir!" said Leah.

"HOLD ON!" All of a sudden, Kazuha came running up to the punk. "I'M the one who will be Satellite-senpai's Limiter!"

Kaoru and Arturia arrived on the scene to witness the fight.

"A little late, but alright," said Igor. I'll give you five minutes to perform your Baptism. But remember one thing, young lady: THAT PUNK is not just a troublemaker, he's a THUG! So if you become his Limiter, then you're also associating yourself with all of Satellite L. Bridget's past sins! And you'll probably be punished just as badly as Satellite was!"

"Satellite-senpai is no thug," said Kazuha. "And even if he was, I won't just let him get beaten to death."

" _What is wrong with this cunt?!_ " thought the shocked Pandora punk. " _What part of 'no' does she not understand?!_ "

"Alright, then baptize him so we can get this over with," said Igor.

Kazuha nodded and then turned the Untouchable King, who had his back as to avoid eye contact.

"Senpai, please," whispered Kazuha. "I need you to—"

"I thought I told you to go fuck yourself!" yelled the Untouchable King.

"I understand you don't like me, Satellite-senpai, but you'll never win if I you—"

"I don't want to..."

Kazuha suddenly at Satellite's whispering.

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SOME GIRL GRABBING MY BODY AND SUCKING ME DRY!" Satellite screamed in...embarrassment as he...broke into tears? "IT'S TOO DIRTY! ON TOP OF THAT, I HATE BEING TOUCHED! AND I DON'T WANNA DO AN EREINBAR SET BECAUSE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE THROUGH MY EYES! AND YOU'LL SEE MY DICK AGAIN! SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

At that moment, Kazuha widened he pupil-less eyes and blushed like crazy, while Igor's eyelids were replaced by lots of horizontal lines.

"Is an Ereinbar Set," Kazuha asked Igor, "really that disgusting?"

"Y-You got all wrong!" said Igor quickly. "I mean, it IS strange to share your five senses with someone else, but it's not 'disgusting' so...you know what, I've had enough of this SHIT! **EREINBAR SET!** "

And thus, Igor and his Limiter linked their senses together.

" **FREEZING!** " shouted Leah.

Satellite attempted to flee, but the Freezing field caught to him and he fell back to the ground, barely able to move!

And so, Igor charged at the Pandora punk, screaming, "TIME TO DIE, SATELLITE L. BRIDGET!"

Horrified, Kazuha threw herself in front of Igor and held her hand out to try and stop Igor; but she indirectly casted a Freezing field that cancelled out Leah's and pushed Igor back. Enervyone on the scene looked in shock at what she did. Kazuha suddenly at herself as she noticed herself glowing blue.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" cried Igor. "How the hell did you cast a Freezing field? She's not even Baptized with anyone!" Then Igor realized something. "Of course, before I get rid of Satellite, I've gotta get rid of YOU, you little—"

*SLASH*

Suddenly, Satellite intervened at sliced at the junior's chest, cutting part his shirt and leaving a long cut that he tried to hold with his hands. "Igor-senpai!" cried Leah. Are you alright?"

"Why...Why would you rather disrupt order?!" screamed Igor. "All so you can protect that goddamn delinquent?"

"Why is order so important to you?" asked the black-haired girl.

"I've had enough of this!" Igor shouted as he charged at Kazuha to finish her off. "DIE!"

*CLASH*

Satellite threw himself in front of Kazuha, blocking off his opponent's attack with his blade. "STAY OUTTA MY WAY, YOU PUNK!" roared Igor. He and the Pandora punk continued fighting at blazing fast speed.

"Why is he so concerned about order?" Kazuya asked himself.

"Because that's what he's called," said a familiar voice from behind Kazuha; it was Gene Roland. "The Guardian of Order."

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Igor Bernstein: Isshin Chiba (Japanese); Patrick Seitz (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	7. The Restrained Igor - Part 1 (2-7)

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **(1 Year Ago)**

It was a cold rainy night; a platoon of Nova warriors were stationed in the woods for a dummy Nova exercise.

Inside one of the tents were two sophomore students named Igor Bernstein and Mario Maxwell were looking at a map of the woods they were stationed in. "Okay, so we have 8 separate platoons to fight against the 8 Type-S Nova," said Igor. "So what's your strategy, Mario?"

"Well, one platoon could takes two of them down, but they might get killed," Mario said as pointed at the map. "So I suggest we move to T65 first thing at dawn."

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how long it was get here? 70km!"

"I know! It's not enough to Alessandro, Clifford, OR Creed. On top of that, Arnold might already be on the move to take down two Nova right now. Our job is help the freshmen we lead gain some experience, but it's very crucial that we NOT lose. Fortunately, we only succeed if defeat the Nova, not the Pandora."

"You do know that the Nova are just dummies, right?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"This isn't about winning or losing, is it?"

"Actually, it IS, Igor; _winning_ means _victory_ , and _losing_ means _death_! Therefore, we must treat training like real combat. This is what the freshman need to learn if they will succeed in an ACTUAL battle."

"Wow, Mario! You're a really good thinker, you might make a good strategist for—"

"Me?! A strategist?! Bullshit! I only became a Pandora to avenge the death of my parents at those fucks, but I'm not the kind of guy who can naturally accept stigmata, like YOU and Alessandro and Creed and Arnold...and even Clifford—the Unmatched Smiling Monster; I'm just a normal Pandora kid. I even A LOT of difficulties passing the Pandora test and nearly failed. Now I just have to try as hard as I can...not to get kicked out."

"NO! THAT'S bullshit! You DEFINITELY have the talent; the talent of giving everything you got, man! You might not have been able to beat Alessandro of Arnold, but you DID reach 7th place at the Carnival, didn't you? That's why you're my hero! And my best friend!"

Shocked and overjoyed, Mario smiled and pounded fists with Igor, saying, "Thanks, man."

* * *

In another part of the woods was another stationed Pandora platoon, led by Clifford and Tommy.

"Alright, guys," said Clifford, "we ambush the Nova at T63!"

"Clifford, we have a problem!" Tommy shouted as he rushed to Clifford. "An underclassman is missing!"

"What?! Who?!" asked

Tommy just stared at Clifford with obvious eyes.

"Don't tell me," sighed the red-haired boy, "is it—"

*SPLASH* *SPLASH*

All of a sudden, Clifford and Tommy saw a figure coming out of woods and walking to the platoon's camp; the figure appeared to be holding two disembodied heads.

"—him!" concluded Tommy.

The figure tossed the two heads and Clifford and Tommy's feet.

"You took down two Typs-S dummies?!" Clifford gasped as he and Tommy looked down at the two heads. "BY YOURSELF?!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself; unlike the rest of the platoon members who wore raincoats, this boy was wearing his Pandora uniform...and even the uniform (and body appearance for that matter) was different from a from a regular Pandora's: For one thing, half of his head was shaved off, while the other was spiked-up blonde hair. On his right arm was a tattoo of a bleeding spinal cord. Also, he had a ring in his left ear. And his clothes were different from the uniforms that the Pandora wore He wore a yellow jacket with a black skull on the back and with the right sleeve torn off. Underneath his jacket was a sleeveless black shirt with a green radioactive symbol on the front. Also, he wore fingerless gloves, torn-up blue jeans with a chain attached to it on his left, and black unlaced sneakers. Also, he had a spiked wrist cuff around his left arm.

"Now we don't have to worry about moving," said Satellite coldly. "And DON'T wake me up!"

Clifford terrifyingly stared at the Untouchable King as he entered his tent; a few seconds later, extremely loud Social Psycho music began bursting out from inside the tent, forcing most of the Pandora to cover their ears in desperation of blocking it out.

* * *

Back at Igor and Mario's camp, a Pandora boy was standing guard.

"Hey, man!" said another boy heading out of his tent from behind the guard Pandora. You wanna switch shift of a bit? You'll catch a cold if you stay out too long."

"Nah, I'm good!" said the guarding Pandora. "Thanks for the off—"

"BEHIND YOU!" the other Pandora screamed.

Shocked, the guard Pandora turned around and...

*SWISH*

...his head was cut clean off by a Nova with a metallic whip.

The other Pandora stared in shock for a few seconds, then ran into Mario's tent, screaming, "MARIO-SENPAI! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"Huh?" Mario said a he woke up. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"IT'S A TYPE-S NOVA! AND IT'S NOT A DUMMY! IT'S THE REAL DEAL!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Mario Maxwell: Junji Majima (Japanese); Josh Grelle (English)**

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter is kinda short, isn't it? That's because this chapter (and the next one) takes place during the flashback session of chapters 7 & 8 of the original story.**

 **Later**


	8. The Restrained Igor - Part 2 (2-8)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Mario and the platoon arrived at the area, only to see the Nova floating over a bunch of Pandora and Limiter corpses; some of which were decapitated.

" _HOLY SHIT! That Nova is FUCKING GINORMOUS! And it killed an entire platoon! And...it'll probably reach civilian territory if we don't stop it!_ " thought Mario. "Alba, have the first-years performed their baptism yet?"

"Yes, Mario-senpai," said his Limiter.

"Good," said Mario. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry that I had to force you into performing your ceremony, but it's needed right now if we are to stop the Type-S!" he said to his squad. As of right now, each Pandora/Limiter pair has become one entity. We will need to work together for 20 minutes before reinforcements arrive. Limiters, restrain the Type-S with your Freezing fields! Pandora, build defensive spiral formations to protect your partners. Alba!"

"Yes, senpai!" said Alba

"Neutralize the Type-S' area. I'll take out the core!"

* * *

"Come on, your guys!" Igor cried as his platoon rushed to aid Mario. "An actual Type-S has appeared and Mario may need our help!" Igor sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. " _Hold on, Igor! I'll be their as soon as possible!_ "

* * *

*CLANG* *CLANG*

Mario desperately blocked many of the Type-S' whip attacks with his daggers.

"GYAH!"

"KUH!"

A Pandora and his Limiter were knocked back.

"Come on, boys!" cried Mario. "DON'T BREAK RANKS! PROTECT YOUR GODDAMN LIMITERS! IF THEY FALL, WE ALL FALL!" He desperately dodged another whip attack. "Alba! I'm going in again! Gimme another round!"

"Yes, senpai!"

" **ACCEL TURN!** " he screamed. " _I have to hold together. I can't give in...not yet!_ "

The Nova, holding its whip in its hand, struck at Mario once again, but Mario jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the—

"GAH!"

Upon landing, Igor turned to who cried in agony and, upon seeing him, cried, "ALBA!"

* * *

"A WHAT?!" Clifford cried into her phone. "Alright, we're on our way!"

"Clifford, what's going on?" asked Tommy.

"There's a Type-S Nova attacking the 1st and 2nd-years!" Clifford said upon hanging up. "Get all the 3rd and 4th-years together! We're going to help them!"

* * *

With Alba's death, the Nova broke through the Freezing field.

*SLASH*

A Pnadora's head was sliced off.

Mario knelt over his deceased Limiter, crying in agony.

* * *

 _"Thank you for choosing me as your Limiter, Mario-senpai."_

* * *

Igor and Leah arrive, only to see the 1st and 2nd-years fleeing and crying, "FALL BACK!"

"WHERE ARE YOU IDIOTS GOING?" cried Igor. "COME BACK AND ASSIST YOUR SQUAD LEADER! NOW!" Just then, he noticed a weak Mario crying to stand up.

"Igor...I'll be using Accel Turn one last...before my body gives in!" said Mario weakly. "Get out of here, NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER"

"NO!" cried Igor tearfully. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

"You...HAVE...to...Igor! One must fight to protect all. So tonight, there will be one...more...casualty...MINE! Now go!"

"Mario!"

"GO! NOW!"

"Senpai, quick! Let's get outta here!" Leah cried as she began dragging her partner with him.

" _How could everybody else...run away,_ " thought Igor, " _when Mario...refuses to?!_ "

" **ACCEL TURN!** " Mario charged at Nova one last time, determined to—

*SLASH*

"G—" Feeling pain, Mario looked down and saw his waist was bisected.

"MARIO!" cried Igor.

Mario looked behind and saw Igor, who had broken free from Leah, running to him. Mario gave Igor one last sad smile right before collapsing into his arms.

"MARIO!" Igor cried desperately

"Igor...is everyone else...okay" asked Mario weakly.

"Y-You mean the first-years? Yes," Igor responded with a sad smile.

Relieved, Mario gave one last smile...right before closing his eyes...and going limp.

Seeing that his friend was dead, Igor couldn't take it anymore and...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Clifford Fairchild: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese); Vic Mignogna (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	9. Decision (2-9)

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Present Day**

"The reinforcements eventually arrived and subdued the Nova," concluded Gene, "but Igor was too consumed by guilt over the death of his best friend that he vowed on other rule would be broken as long he lived."

"T-That's horrible," whispered Kazuha.

"Igor even blames the first-years for Mario-senpai death, stating that Mario-senpai would still be alive if they didn't run away."

Igor knocked back the Pandora punk once again. "Leah! NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Holding out his hand, Leah trapped Satellite in a Freezing field, pulling him to the ground.

"Senpai!" Kazuha casted her own Freezing field, neutralizing the other field and catching Leah off guard.

"Did he just cast an omnidirectional Freezing field?!" Igor asked himself. "I thought only the NOVA could do that!"

"Just who the hell IS this bitch?!" Alessandro asked himself.

"Leah! Neutralize the Freezing field, NOW!" cried Igor. "Before Satellite strikes!"

Looking up, Leah saw Satellite lunging down on her.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" cried the Guardian of Order.

But it wads too late; Satellite kicked Leah in the gut, knocking her down and out. "Now that your Limiters outta the way," Satellite roared as he charged at Igor, "YOU'RE NEXT!"

But Igor wasn't giving up just yet. " **PANDORA MODE! ACTVATE!** " And thus, Igor's Pandora Mode battle armor, a Powered-Suit Type, was equipped, allowing Igor to move a little.

"He can move in Freezing fields?!" gasped the blue-haired Limiter. "With Pandora Mode activated?! And without a Limiter?!"

" _Mario,_ " thought Igor, " _if the first-years hadn't abandoned you...you'd still be alive, right?_ " Igor struck furiously struck at Satellite, leaving a huge slash on his shirt, which showed Satellite's sculpted chest. "Those who defy the rules will eventually abandon their comrades!" Igor angrily kicked Satellite to ground. "Therefore, I will not allow them to hide in cowardice!" Igor raised one of his tonfas into the air. "EVEN IF IT MEANS THEIR DEATHS!" And so, he struck—

Suddenly, Kazuha jumped in front of Satellite and used his Freezing field to knock Igor to the ground. "What?! How is he—"

"Igor-senapi! What makes you believe Mario-senpai's death is meaningless?!"

"How would YOU know?!" asked the angry Igor. "You've never met Mario, HAVE you?!"

"Regardless...what if her death WASN'T in vain? What if he died protecting the comrades she cared about?"

"How would YOU know?" Igor asked again as he tried to get up.

"Because...my brother died the same way."

"You...brother. Wait a sec, are you...? And you are...?"

* * *

 _"I won't die," he said as he gave a warm smile and placed his right hand on his sister's head. "Because I have something very special to protect me...and stronger than the stigmata I carry on my back. It's the hope and dreams of all the people around the world, including yours. That's what helps us Pandora achieve the strength to defeat the Nova. And that's why...I promise...I will never die...ever...you believe me, right?"_

* * *

"...those were his last words," Kahuza whispered, "before..."

"I agree with her," said Gene. "I was there...the day Mario-senpai died; he didn't try to force any of the first-years to stay..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Everyone...EVACUATE! NOW!" cried the weakened Mario._

 _"But...WHY?!" cried Gene, one of the members of Mario's platoon._

 _"Because those who haven't completed their Baptism...won't be able to defeat the Nova! They don't even have official Limiters yet. I'll stay behind so you can all escape!"_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"...Mario-senpai save many lives that day...except her own," whispered Gene.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Igor...is everyone else...okay" asked Mario weakly._

 _"Y-You mean the first-years? Yes," Igor responded with a sad smile._

 _Relieved, Mario gave one last smile...right before closing his eyes...and going limp._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"So he smiled...because he knew everybody was safe," Igor whispered. "His death wasn't meaningless after all." His battle armor dispelled as the German Pandora boy began crying.

Watching over his opponent crying, the Pandora punk let out a *TIH* before lighting another cigarette to smoke as he began to walk away.

"Satellite-senpai!" Kazuha called out. "Thanks for saving me...again."

But the Pandora punk walked off, acting as if he was ignoring her kind words once again. Once he was out of range, Satellite stopped in his track and took the cigarette out of his mouth so he could blow smoke out, before putting it back in.

* * *

Later that night, Alessandro was in a purple speedo at the pool with some other Pandora boys. "So Igor lost, huh?" asked one of the boys; a black-skinned boy with white dreads in his hair, wearing a white speedo. "All because of that Limiter bitch, Aoi Kazuha?"

"She's no ordinary Limiter," said Alessandro.

"We have no idea what kind of fucking power she's hiding!" said another boy in the pool; he had long red hair in a ponytail that barely reached his back, and was wearing a red speedo. "What do YOU think, Elliot?"

One more boy, named Elliot, sat at a table with Alessandro; he had long blond hair extending all the way down to his back, and was wearing his birthday suit. "For now," he whispered, "I suggest we all keep an eye...on Satellite and Kazuha's intentions. Because shit's getting REAL here, you guys."

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Elliot Mably: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese); Travis Willingham (English)**

* * *

 **Once again, thanks for reading. Okay, I'm so excited, because next chapter, we will finally be meeting the male counterpart of Rana Linchin, the tritagonist and Kazuha's "soulmate". I won't tell you his name, or his voice actors, but I'll give you a clue: his voice actors have both done the same person from a different anime in the past. (Like how Mao Ichimichi and Felecia Angelle, Kazuha's voice actors, also did the voice of Sayaka Miyata from Keijo.)**

 **Later**


	10. The Visitor from Tibet (2-10)

**Alright, everyone. It's time for the "~de arimasu" boy. Bet before we begin, you should know that in the anime, Kazuya was assaulted by some Pandora girls who previously lost to Satellizer at the Carnival; while in the manga, Kazuya was assaulted by thugs. So in my story, Kazuha will be assaulted (and almost get RAPED) by thugs as well.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Tibet/Nagarzê/Sambing Gompa**

"May the goddess Kunlun be with you and protect you on your journey. We hope that you will encounter "the one" who shall guide you, your fated partner...o Ra's!"

"Yes, Grand Elder..."

* * *

 **West Genetics**

"The Nova are extra-dimensional entities," said Young in class. "As you know, when they materialize from that other dimension, all living things within a certain field are forcibly restrained. In other words, a Freezing area results. The job of a Limiter is to neutralize the Nova's Freezing and create a space in which the Pandora can operate."

Kazuha merely sat at her desk, but instead of listening to her instructor, it was obvious she was thinking about something else...just then, she noticed a folded-up piece of paper right under her foot. She picked up the paper and opened it up, which read, "Can we talk? Hiiragi."

Kazuha looked to her left and noticed Hiiragi looking at her. Hiiragi suddenly gave a nervous smile and waved at her before directing his attention back to the class session.

* * *

"S-So," said Hiiragi after class, "I was wondering..."

"Wondering what, Hiiragi-san?"

Hiiragi tapped his index fingers together in a nervous fashion as he looked down at them.

"Well?" asked Kazuha.

"...…...would you like to be my Limiter?" asked Hiiragi quickly. He gave Kazuha an embarrassing smile and closed his eyes as well.

Kazuha suddenly gasped and looked at Hiiragi in shock. "Y-Your Limiter?"

Hiiragi nervously nodded his head.

Kazuha started looking down at the ground, hesitating on her answer.

"Is that a 'no'?" asked Hiiragi.

"Huh? Oh, NO...It's just...well...I—"

"You're still not thinking about Satellite-senpai, are you?"

"Well—"

*BAM*

Hiirgai suddenly butted his forehead with hers.

"OW! What's wrong with you?!" asked Kazuha furiously.

"What wrong with YOU?!" asked Hiiragi furiously back. "You have GOT to forget about him, you goddamn idiot!"

"But, Hiiragi-san—"

"Did he even thank you for your assistance in his battle with Igor last night?"

"No. But—"

"BUT NOTHING! That should be nothing to teach that's he nothing but bad news!" said Hiiragi furiously. "On top of that, he's a murderer! He's insane! He's a psychopath! He's a vandalizer! He's a rebel! He's a punk! He's a rapist! And WORST OF ALL..." Just then, he noticed Hiiragi looking at something from right behind him and said, "...he's behind me, isn't he?" He turned and...Satellite, who had another lit cigarette in his mouth, was indeed right behind him. "EEK!" shrieked Hiiragi. "S-Satellite-senpai! W-W-What a surprise! I was just talking a-a-a-about you and your—"

"Kazuha…" the Pandora punk said right after taking his cigarette out of his mouth and blowing out smoke.

"Y-Yes, senpai?!" asked Kazuha.

"I need to talk with you." Satellite put his cigarette back in his mouth then took Kazuha's hand and began dragging her off.

" _Oh no!_ " thought Hiiragi frantically. " _Please have mercy on her, senpai!_ "

* * *

Satellite took Kazuha up to the rooftop.

"So...what's up?" asked the blue-haired Limiter.

Satellite didn't say anything; he just spat his cigarette onto the ground and smooshed it with his foot. Then he took Kazuha's hand, more gently this time, and slowly put it on his right cheek, getting a confused reaction from the Limiter girl. _"I still don't get it how the hell she does it,_ " the timid Pandora punk thought. " _Whenever she touches me...it doesn't feel so bad._ " He then began moving Kazuha's hand down to his chest...and eventually right down to his—

"SENPAI?!" Kazuha moved her away from Satellite's grip, staring at him in embarrassment.

"How do you do it?" asked the Untouchable King.

"Do WHAT?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"How do you cast 'Freezing' areas?"

"'Freezing' areas?"

"Without an 'Ereinbar Set'?"

"...…...I...I don't know...I guess maybe then someone I care about is getting hurt...or when is about to attack me."

Satellite widened his eyes in shock, and then looked away from her with red cheeks. He also began rubbing his tattooed arm "Then..." The Pandora punk took a deep breath. "...I...I...I...…...I would like you to my Limiter!" Satellite finally said quickly while putting a hand behind his head. "B-But I don't want a baptism, okay?"

"Of course!" the blue-haired said in delight.

* * *

Later that day, Satellite and his brand-new Limiter sat at a lunch table with a ton of cheeseburgers in front of them both. "Would you like some?" asked Satellite.

"Me?" asked Kazuha. "Sure."

The two took a cheeseburger off the tray and began eating.

"So," Kazuha asked after swallowing a bite, "why did you buy so many?"

"Huh?" Satellite responded with his mouth-full. "Oh, they're my favorite food to eat. I bought a lot so we could share."

Kazuha became a little grossed-out by Satellite's "manners". "Um, Senpai, do you think you could try eating WITHOUT your mouth full?"

"Hmm? Oh..." Satellite swallowed his foot and began licking his messy fingers, freaking Kazuha out a bit more. "...sorry," he said. "Did you—"

*BURP*

Satellite then burped right onto Kazuha's face...and it was official: Kazuha's face began turning green and a cruciform popping vein appearing above her left eye.

"—say something?" Satellite finished.

"I...take it you don't have any manners, do you?" asked Kazuha.

"Manners? Why do you ask?" asked Satellite.

Kazuha pointed to her left at the millions of students who were staring at them in disgust and large sweat drops.

"What the bloody hell are Y'ALL lookin' at?" Satellite asked rudely.

The students quickly looked away and began ignoring him.

" _Guess not!_ " thought the irritated Limiter girl.

"Uh, anyways," asked Satellite, "have you heard of the band Social Psycho?"

"Social Psycho? No."

"Oh, never mind."

"What? What is it?"

"...they're my favorite rock band and they're playing tonight at Shintoshi Arena...and I was wondering—"

"I'd LOVE to," said Kazuha brightly.

"R-Really? Great! I'll pick you up and—"

"Uh, no thanks! I'll just meet you there!"

"Oh, okay." Satellite then used his left hand to reach into his pants to fix his wedgied penis. Then he pulled it out and held out the exact same hand to Kazuha. "See you there."

Creeped out even more, Kazuha just shook his wrist. "Yeah. You too," she said with a nervous smile.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kazuha sat inside a megaplex train heading over to he city; she was wearing a black t-shirt with a silver eagle on the front, a blue-jeaned skirt, and brown boots (possibly to prepare for the concert). " _Maybe this was a bad idea,_ " she thought as she reflected on Satellite's behavior. " _Or maybe he's just doing that because of his "Untouchable King" reputation._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, Satellite was in his dorm room. After getting dressed, he grabbed his Social Psycho mask, which resembled his Pandora Mode helmet, and headed out the door for the concert.

* * *

 **Japan/West Genetics/Shintoshi**

" _WOW! The city is so huge! I never expected a city adjacent to Genetics to have so many people!_ " Kazuha thought with stars in her eyes. " _Now, first things first: I wonder what Social Psycho's like?_ " She headed into a music store that played musical demos for free. She put on a set of headphones and play on a Social Psycho song...

* * *

 **1 Social Psycho Song Later**

Kazuha slowly took off the headphones that blasted extremely loud Slipknot music into her skull; her head was from the music she had just heard as she made a freaked-out face. Leaving the store, she headed for—

"Hey, babe!"

An arm was tossed around the back of Kazuha's neck. Turning around, she saw three older men right behind her. "You new here?" asked the leader who his arm around Kazuha. "How bout me friends a I take you somewhere you'll enjoy."

"No thanks," Kazuha said as she gently pushed the man back. "I'm off to a concert and—"

"In that case," the leader said he began pushing Kazuha down an alley, "let me show you short cut."

"No thanks," said Kazuha again, this time more forcefully and she even pushed the leader back more forcefully as well. "I'm fine, thank you."

She began to walk away, but the leader blocked her path with his arm. "Look, sweetheart, we're trying to be nice, but you're making it—"

"GO AWAY, YOU THUG!" shouted Kazuha. "I'm not in the—"

*BAM*

The leader punched Kazuha in stomach, sending the girl onto her knees. "WHO YOUR CALLING 'THUG'?"

The thug leader's two colleagues picked Kazuha up, trapping her in a headlock and tying her hands behind her back. "Stop!" cried Kazuha. "Let me—"

One of the thugs tied up her mouth with a bandana to keep her quiet.

*SMACK*

"Shut up, bitch!" the leader roared as he struck Kazuha's face. "Acting up when you ain't shit! Now hold still!" He threw Kazuha to the ground and spread her legs open, revealing white panties under her skirt. The leader unzipped his fly and pulled out his penis. "Now be a good girl and give me that sweet pussy to fuck!" the leader said sadistically as he moved the lower part of Kazuha's panties and exposed her vagina. "Or don't. I'll just BANG it by force!"

Terrified, Kazuha cried and shook her body to try and resist, but the thug was stronger and placed his waist right in between her legs, with his penis—

"HALT!" cried the voice of a young man.

The thugs and Kazuha saw a young man with waist-length blue hair at the end of the alleyway, glaring at the thugs in disgust; the man was wearing a torn blue bodysuit and a Tibetan-style backpack, while also wearing blue gloves with red lines, also slightly torn, and black boots with red strings on them, along with a blue headband around his forehead. "Harming an innocent little boy...IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESS KUNLUN, I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!" shouted the blue-haired boy.

The thug leader got up and zipped up his fly as he got up into the boy's face and said, "Why don't ya make like a tree and LEAVE, before you get FUCKED—"

*BAM*

The boy hit the thug leader in the face with his elbow, knocking the leader to the ground.

"BOSS!" cried one of the other thugs. "You son-of a-bitch!" he screamed at the boy. He threw a fist at the boy's face, but the boy jumped out of the way and...

*SHOVE*

...pushed the thug into the other thug and up against the wall.

*BAM*

The boy then kicked the front thug in the gut.

"GAH!" The two thugs fell to the ground in total pain. "Now BE GONE!" ordered the boy. "Or Kunlun's wrath will continue to a more PUNISHING extent!"

Enraged, the three thugs ran off, with the leader growling, "You're playing with fire, kid!"

As soon as the thugs were gone, the boy turned to Kazuha, who was struggling to get up. The boy rushed to Kazuha's side and untied her hands. "Are you alright, good sir?" he asked the Limiter girl.

"Yeah," Kazuha said after taking the bandana off her mouth, "thanks."

But as the boy helped Kazuha up, his eyes widened at her appearance. "You...You're a woman!" the boy gasped in shock.

"A woman?" Kazuha repeated in confusion. "Yeah. Why?"

The boy became astonished by Kazuha's appearance, so astonished that he begam looking at her back in amazement, while Kazuha stared at the boy with confusion. The boy looked down at the Kazuha's leg and then began lifting up her skirt, glimpsing her—

"SHAME ON YOU!" Kazuha shouted in embarrassment as she pushed her skirt down to hide her modesty.

Standing up, the boy's shocked face turned to joy and he began laughing as he embraced Kazuha, pressing her face against his naturally-curved chest. "AT LONG LAST," the boy cried in joy, "I HAVE FINALLY FOUND AN ACTUAL WOMAN~DE ARIMASU!"

" _Found a...woman?_ " thought the confused Limiter girl.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Ra's Linchen: Yuki Kaji (Japanese); Bryce Papenbrook (English)**

* * *

 **For those who are wondering, Ra's' initial clothing is the same outfit that Jago wore in the first two Killer Instinct games.**

 **Later**


	11. His Name is Ra's Linchen (2-11)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you~de arimasu," said the mysterious boy. "My name is Ra's Linchen. I hail from Nagarzê, Tibet~de arimasu."

"Thanks for saving me, Ra's-san," said Kazuha. " _~de arimasu?_ "

"No need for thanks~de arimasu. As a holder of the 'Tears of Kunlun', it is my job to protect the weak~de arimasu. Your cries for help are what led Kunlun to guide me straight to you~de arimasu."

"Kunlun?"

"What?! You do not know of Kunlun~de arimasu? She is the goddess of the world, residing within all the life on the planet and protecting us from danger~de arimasu. She also resides throughout the entire planet~de arimasu."

" _I have no idea what this kid is talking about_ ," thought Kazuha. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ra's-san, but I have to get going; I have a concert to attend."

"Very well. May the path of Kunlun guide us together again~de arimashou."

He began running down the street crossway. But Kazuha suddenly noticed a red light.

"NO! STOP!" Kazuha cried.

*HONK*

A truck was suddenly about to run Ra's over.

"WATCH OUT!" cried Kazuha.

*CRASH*

Kazuha hid her eyes with his fingers, hoping to avoid seeing something so gruesome. As she opened her fingers to take a peek, she saw Ra's completely okay and with his arm out in front of the truck...which had been smashed by the front of Ra's' palm. In an instant, Kazuha stared in shock.

"HEY, YOU-SON-OF-A-BITCH!" cried the truck driver from within the truck. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY!"

"It was YOUR fault for driving so fast~de arimasu!"

"MY fault?!" exclaimed the truck driver as he got of the truck and walked towards Ra's' to give him a peace of his mind. "You're the one who should've looked before crossing—"

"WAIT! STOP!" Kazuha cried as she threw herself in front of Ra's to protect her. "I am SO terribly sorry about him. I think he's new to this place, so he didn't know any better!" She turned to Ra's and began frantically pushing her away.

"What are you doing~de arimasuka?" asked the angered Tibetan boy. "That man gave off a bad Kunlun by trying to run me over~de arimasuka!"

"You don't understand, Ra's-san. In a city, these street have big flashing boxes hanging above them called traffic light, and when the light is red, you need to wait until it turns green, so it IS your fault for destroying the truck," explained Kazuha. "Speaking of that truck, how the hell did you stop it with your own hand?"

"...Because I have something protecting me: the 'Tears of Kunlun'~de arimasu," explained Ra's. "They—"

*GRUMBLE*

Ra's stopped as she and Kazuha heard Ra's' stomach grumbling.

"Oh, you must be hungry," said Kazuha. "How about I take you out to eat?"

"N-No! I am just fine~de arimasu!" said Ra's frantically. "I have already eaten a while ago~de arimasu! And I don't wanna..."

* * *

Some time later, Kazuha and Ra's were sitting at a table outside of restaurant with their meals right in front of them.

"What is this?" asked Ra's

"It's called pasta," answered Kazuha. "Try it, it's good."

And so, Ra's took his fork and stuck it into his bowl. When he lifted it out, however, the noodles fell off the fork. So he tried again and the same thing happened. So he tried again, this time a little more angier, but still had no luck. So he got more angry and began stabbing at his meal as he tried again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And—"

"That's not how you eat pasta," giggled Kazuha. "Here, you use you fork to twirl it around so that the food won't fall off."

So Ra's dipped his fork into the bowl once again, twirled the fork, pulled it, and sure enough, the food didn't fall off. So he put the food in the food in his mouth, chewed it for a few seconds, and swallowed.

"So, how was it?" asked Kazuha.

"...…...DELICIOUS~DE ARIMASU!" Ra's cried after a brief moment of silence and with stars in his eyes. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I—OH! I totally forgot! I never asked for your name~de arimasu."

"My name? I'm Aoi Kazuha."

"Well then, Kazuha-san, I would like to express my sincere thanks for the meal~de arimasu! You are the owner of a very kind Kunlun~de arimasu."

"Uh, no problem!" Kazuha chuckled blushingly as she rubbed the back of her head. "By the way, Ra's-san, what bring you to Japan?"

"I am here in search of my 'fated partner'~de arimasu," said Ra's.

"Fated...partner...?"

"Yes. My body is that of a normal person, but has the power of the 'Tears of Kunlun'~de arimasu."

" _Tears of Kunlun?_ "

"When I find my fated partner, the TRUE power of the 'Tears of Kunlun' shall be unlocked~de arimasu. In my hometown of Nagarzê, women are very scarce. And even then, NONE of the women in my village have been able to resonate when the 'Tears of Kunlun'~de arimashita. That is why my elder has sent me to West Genetics, because there are said many girls who share the 'Tears of Kunlun"~de arimashou."

"Wait a second! Tears of Kunlun? Fated Partner? West Genetics?" gasped Kazuha. "...Ra's-san, by any chance, could you be—"

"Aoi-chan!"

Kazuha suddenly noticed two teenagers with similar clothing to Kazuha walking up to her and Ra's. "Hiiragi-san, Arturia, it's good to see you! Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Arturia said as he and Hiiragi joined the table.

"So, Aoi-chan," asked Hiiragi, "who's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?!" exclaimed Kazuha embarrassingly. "No no no no! He's not my—"

"My name is Ra's Linchen," said the Tibetan boy. "I've come from Nagarzê, Tibet is search of my fated partner~de arimasu."

"Nice to meet you," Hiiragi said as he held out his hand to shake Ra's'. "I'm Hiiragi Kaoru, and this is my friend Arturia Crypton."

"Hi," said Arturia. "So, do you have any preference on you fated partner?"

"Not yet~de arimasu," said Ra's. "But I know that Kunlun will be there to guide me~de arimasu."

"Kunlun?" asked Hiiragi. "Do you have any idea what Kunlun is?" he whispered to Kazuha, who just shook his head.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Kazuha, "what are you and Arturia doing here?"

"Well, today we have the day off," said Hiiragi, "so we were on our way to a concert to a Social Psycho concert at Shintoshi Arena, and we just ran into you on the way."

"Hey! I'M going to the Social Psycho concert as well," said Kazuha with joy. "I'm going with my new Pandora partner."

"Cool!" said Arturia. "And who you're partner?"

"Well," began Kazuha, "he happens to be Sate—"

"HEY! BITCH!"

Kazuha suddenly got cut-off by a familiar voice and she noticed four men walking up to them; three of the men were very familiar.

"You again?!" Kazuha yelled.

"We got a bone to pick with you, you little cunt!" said the lead thug.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Hiiragi.

"Three of those guys tried to rape me earlier today before Ra's saved me."

"Raped you?!" Hirragi gasped as he and her friends stood up.

"Get outta here, faggot!" shouted the lead thug. "This is none of you're fucking business!"

"You're wrong!" Hiiragi whispered with a sadistic smile. "Aoi-chan happens to be a friend of mine. And the enemy of my friend is MY enemy as well!"

"I MEAN IT!" the lead thug pulled out a gun and pointed it at Hiiragi's head. "GET LOST! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH—"

"—with a toy gun?" chuckled Hiiragi.

"TOY GUN?! BULLSHIT! THIS AIN'T NO FAKE!"

"Then what are waiting for?" Hiiragi's smile turned more evil. "Shoot me!"

The lead thug started shaking nervously.

"Shoot me!" whispered Hiiragi. "SHOOT ME!"

*BANG*

Kazuha covered her mouth in shock.

Arturia screamed in horror.

Ra's froze in his feet.

The thug group's eyes widened.

The three stared at Hiiragi...holding a katana in his right hand that blocked the bullet.

"Where'd that sword come from?" asked one of the thugs.

"Don't tell me!" panicked another thug. "IS HE A PANDORA!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" gloated the brown-haired Pandora boy and another katana materialized in his other hand. "Now, according to West Genetics rules, Pandora are not allowed to attack anyone expect Nova or, during training, other Pandoras. So I'll give you punks 10 seconds to get the hell outta my sight, because I'd gladly get punished for breaking the rules if it means protecting someone close to me. 1..."

"S-STAY BACK!" panicked the lead thug.

"...2..."

"I MEAN IT!"

"...8..."

"I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

"...9..."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"...10!" Hiiragi charged at the lead thug.

*BANG*

*CHING*

The leader shot at the Japanese Pandora boy once again, only to have it be blocked by the Dual Katana blades.

Reaching the leader...

*BAM*

...Hiiragi slammed his arm into the leader's nose and knocked him back.

"You should at least be grateful that my Volt Weapon didn't touch your skin, loser!" Hiiragi shouted in anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Hiiragi suddenly saw another thug holding a gun next to Arturia's head. "Drop your weapons," the thug ordered, "or I'll blow her fucking brains out!"

"ARTURIA!" Kazuha tried to rush in and save Arturia, but the other thugs grabbed her by the arms.

"Let her go, you coward!" ordered Hiiragi. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Like how you had nothing do with that other bitch?!"

"YOU KILL THE BLOND GIRL, YOU GOT NO SHIELD LEFT TO STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I'LL DO IT?!"

Hiiragi glared at the thug who held Arturia hostage. Then his face turned from anger to fear and he submitted, dropping his Volt Weapons to the ground and holding his hands in a—

*BANG*

"AHHHHHHH!" Hiiragi fell to ground, holding his leg in pain, which had a bullet hole in it. Looking up, he saw the lead thug standing over her...smiling...with smoke coming out of his gun in his hand...and blood running down his nose. "Why are you crying, Pandora-sama?" teased the lead thug. "I thought Pandora couldn't die from little injuries!"

*BANG*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The leader shot Hiiragi in the other leg.

"HIIRAGI!" cried Arturia.

"THAT'S ENOUGH~DE ARIMASU!" cried Ra's.

"SHUT UP! STAY BACK!" The lead thug pointed his gun the Tibetan boy. "OR YOU'RE NEXT!"

"STOP IT!"

The teens and thugs turned to Kazuha, who was now getting angry.

"What'd you fucking say?" the thug leader asked as he pointed his gun to the blue-haired girl.

"...I...SAID...STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

 **End of Volume 2**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Arturia Crypton: Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese); Brina Palencia (English)**

* * *

 **Well, now that we're done with Volume 2, we can now head back to R+V. And once Volume 2 of that series is finished, I'll return to Freezing once more.**

 **Later**


	12. A Sign of Rivalry (3-12)

**Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Freezing! I'm SO terribly sorry about the delay, it's just that I've had a really REALLY long time with the final chapter of Volume 2 of R+V, but now we can finally return to Satellite and Kazuha's adventures.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 3**

*RING* *RING* *RING*

" _Hello, you've reached Aoi Kazuha's cell phone. Please leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can._ "

*BEEP*

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING CUNT?! THE CONCERT'S ANBOUT TO START IN 5 MINUTES AND YOU'RE STILL NOT HERE! HURRY UP!" Satellite screamed into his phone as he stood inside Santoshi Arena, right behind the doors that led the stage where Social Psycho would be performing.

* * *

"YOU KILL THE BLOND GIRL, YOU GOT NO SHIELD LEFT TO STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I'LL DO IT?!"

Hiiragi glared at the thug who held Arturia hostage. Then his face turned from anger to fear and he submitted, dropping his Volt Weapons to the ground and holding his hands in a—

*BANG*

"AHHHHHHH!" Hiirgai fell to ground, holding his leg in pain, which had a bullet hole in it. Looking up, he saw the lead thug standing over her...smiling...with smoke coming out of his gun in his hand...and blood running down his nose. "Why are you crying, Pandora-sama?" teased the lead thug. "I thought Pandora couldn't die from little injuries!"

*BANG*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The leader shot Hiiragi in the other leg.

"HIIRAGI!" cried Arturia.

"THAT'S ENOUGH~DE ARIMASU!" cried Ra's.

"SHUT UP! STAY BACK!" The lead thug pointed his gun the Tibetan boy. "OR YOU'RE NEXT!"

"STOP IT!"

The teens and thugs turned to Kazuha, who was now getting angry.

"What'd you fucking say?" the thug leader asked as he pointed his gun to the blue-haired girl.

"...I...SAID...STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Kazuha's eyes began to glow and...

*KERCHINK*

...a Freezing area was cast, affecting the entire area and thus freezing the punks in their tracks.

Ra's, Hiiragi, and Arturia's eyes widened at Kazuha's immense power being unleashed.

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ " thought the thug that held Arturia hostage. " _I CAN'T MOVE!_ "

" _What IS this?!_ " Ra's suddenly held the back of his head. " _Are the tears of Kunlun...responding to this girl?_ "

"...I'LL...NEVER...FORGIVE YOU...FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE...TO MY FRIENDS..." Kazuha yelled in a heart attack-like fashion. "...I'LL...I'LL...I'LL..." But just then, shs began getting weaker and her Freezing power deminished.

*BANG*

"GAH!"

Seeing this opportunity, the hostage-holding thug shot Kazuha in chest and the blue-haired Limiter girl fell to the ground.

"KAZU—MMRPH!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" The hostage-holding thug threatened as he completely up Aturia's mouth. "OR YOU'RE N—"

*BITE*

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But Arturia bit the thug's top finger and broke free as the thug fell to his knees and held his bitten hand.

"YOU BITCH!" The lead thug pointed his gun at Arturia to—

*BAM*

Ra's suddenly jumped in front of the leader and struck him in the face with his palm, emmitting a powerful shockwave that shook the entire area.

"OOF!"

The lead thug took a few steps back after being hit, his face now covered in blood, and then fell onto the ground, face first. Ra' looked at the unconscious...if not DEAD...thug. Then he turned to the other three thug and muttered, "Anybody else~de arimasu?"

The three punks looked at each other for a few seconds and finally fled the scene leaving Ra's to take breath a deep breath of relief.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"KAZUHA-CHAN!"

Turning back, Ra's saw Hiiragi on the ground holding his legs, while Arturia was kneeling next to the injured Kazuha. "Arturia! Get Kazuha-san to the hospital~de arimasu!" he said as she came over to Hiiragi's side. "I'll help Hiiragi-san~de arimasu!"

"Right! I'll contact West Genetics at once!" cried Atruria. She reached into her pants pocket for her phone, only to find it broken (most likely because the thug that pointed a gun at her.

"West Genetics...?" Ra's whispered to himself. " _Isn't that the school I'm supposed to go to?_ "

Arturia reached into Kazuha's pocket and pulled out her phone to use it. As she turned it on, she noticed a bunch of voicemails. All coming from...

" _Satellite...? Oh no...don't tell me..._ "

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Oh, that reminds me," said Kazuha, "what are you and Arturia doing here?"_

 _"Well, today we have the day off," said Hiiragi, "so we were on our way to a concert to a Social Psycho concert at Shintoshi Arena, and we just ran into you on the way."_

 _"Hey! I'M going to the Social Psycho concert as well," said Kazuha with joy. "I'm going with my new Pandora partner."_

 _"Cool!" said Arturia. "And who you're partner?"_

 _"Well," began Kazuha, "he happens to be Sate—"_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **(7 Hours Later; Santoshi Arena)**

" _Old does not mean dead, new does not mean best_ ," sang the lead singer of Social Psycho. " _No hard feelings, I'm tired of being right about everything I've said._ "

Many of the concert attendees screamed in excitement and banged their heads to the music.

Among the entire audience, within one of the support towers sat Satellite L. Bridget, wearing his Social Psycho mask and trying to keep his distance (most likely to avoid being touched). Unlike the rest of the audience, Satellite just sat within the support staring at band in loneliness boredom; this was due to fact that his Limiter, Kazuha Aoi, still hasn't shown up.

Sighing, the Pandora punk raised his mask a bit so that his mouth was showing. reaching into his cigarette box within his pants pocket, he pulled out a cigarette to put his mouth. He then pulled out his lighter in the pocket on the—

"HEY! HEY YOU WITH THE PIG MASK!"

Satellite looked down and saw a backstage security guard calling up to him.

"THIS IS A NO SMOKING BUILDING!" called the guard. "TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

After crawling down from the support tower, Satellite the concert and went outside. He once again reached into his—

*BUZZ*

Satellite's phone suddenly vibrated. He pulled it out and saw a bunch of voicemails left on the phone. All of which came from...

" _Kazuha...bout bloody time! She better have a good goddamn reason for being late. and why she left too many fucking messages!_ "

Pushing a button on his phone, he began listening to his voicemails:

" _Hello, Satellite-san! This is Arturia Crypton. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Kazuha-san's in the hospital at West Genetics. You need to get over here. Now!_ "

" _Senpai! This is an emergency! Get over to the hospital! NOW!_ "

" _ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO THE LOUD MUSIC AND CAN'T HEAR YOUR MESSAGES, BUT KAZUHA-SAN'S LIFE IS IN DANGER!_ "

Dropping his cigarette from within his mouth, Satellite fled Santoshi arena.

* * *

 **(West Genetics; Recovery Room)**

Ra's sat on one of the waiting chairs, waiting to hear of Kazuha's safety. Memories began to play in his mind of his meeting with his patriarch...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Remember, Ra's...when the time comes, the 'Tears of Kunlun' will awaken within your body...an on that day, you will finally find your soulmate."_

 _"My...My soulmate~de arimasuka…?"_

 _"That's right, Ra's. Sadly, no women within our village resonate with you 'Tears of Kunlun'; however, there IS a place where many children...most of which do no come from our village...who are ALSO born with the 'Tears of Kunlun', reside. It is called 'Genetics'. When the time comes, it is THERE where you shall find your soulmate. That man will not only activate your 'Tears of Kunlun', but will also use his virtuous will to paralyze the vicious monsters hat have attacked our people."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

" _Mother, Lunar, Patriarch, I have have done it~de arimasu_ ," Ra's thought with a smile. " _I have found my_ —"

*CREEK* *SLAM*

"Huh?"

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

Ra's snapped back to reality as he heard footsteps growing louder. Turning his head left, he saw a young man turning the corner and panting like crazy; this man not only had on a weird iron pig mask, but he wore clothing similar to Kazuha, Arturia, and Hiiragi. Unlike them, however, Ra's did not like this particular one. "Who are YOU?" the Tibetan boy demanded.

"...?! Where's Kazuha?!" Satellite demanded as yanked off his mask.

"What do you want with her~de arimasu?" Ra's asked in a defensive voice. "She will be okay, but you NOT lay a finger on him as long as I live~de arimasu?" He got into a fighting position.

"?...What are you bloody talking about?" the Pandora punk asked furiously. "Who ARE you?!"

"...I am Ra's Linchen," said the Tibetan boy, "the soulmate and protector of Aoi Kazuha-san."

"Soulmate?! Protector?! You mean you're a STUDENT here?"

"A 'student'? No. But I WILL be starting tomorrow~de arimasu. Now I ask again: What do you want with Kazuha-san?"

Satellite started giving off a murderous vibe as he did not like the way this kid was talking about his Limiter. "KAZUHA HAPPENS TO BE MY—"

"SENPAI!" Arturia cried as he jump between the two boys. "I'm so glad you finally made it, Kazuha's going to be just fine." She turned to Ra's and began forcefully pushing him away. "Come on, Ras-san, let's leave the nice psychopath to see his Limiter!"

"Psychopath? Limiter?" Ra's asked.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Satellite looked on in confusion until Ra's and Arturia turned into another room, and then Satellite was alone in the hallway.

*SLIDE*

Dr. Schmitz and another doctor suddenly came out of the operating room.

"Doctor!" Satellite cried.

"Oh, Satellite," said Dr. Schmitz. "What brings YOU here this late at night?"

"I'm here because I heard Kazuha was hospitalized!"

"Hmm? What are you? Her partner?" asked Dr. Schmitz. "...It's okay. Go on in f you wanna see her. She'll be alright."

As the doctors walked away, Satellite turned around to the hospital room.

*SLIDE*

Satellite stepped into the room where she was greeted by an unconscious Kazuha Aoi. Shocked and horrified, Satellite froze in his feet, dropping his Social Psycho mask in the process.

* * *

"Wait, you a transfer student?" Hiiragi asked Ra's while sitting in his bed; Hiiragi had recently recovered and, along with Arturia, had just learned about Ra's origins.

"Yes," said Ra's. "I was sent here by the patriarch of my village to find my soulmate~de arimasu."

"Your soulmate?"

"That is the destiny for every man who holds the 'Tears of Kunlun'. Here, I'll show you~de arimasu." Showing his back to Hiiragi and Arturia, Ra's removed his shirt to show of his "Tears of Kunlun".

"Wait a minute!" gasped Arturia. "Those are Stigmata!"

"And there are _six_ of them!" gasped Hiiragi. "I guess that explains how strong you are. So you happen to be a Pandora?"

"Pandora?" Ra's asked as he put his shirt back on.

Hiiragi removed his own shirt to show off his own Stigmata to Ra's.

"WOW!" gasped the Tibetan boy. "Patriarch wasn't kidding about there being a school where children also bare 'Tears of Kunlun'~de arimasu."

"And by 'soulmate', do you mean Limiter?" asked Arturia. "Then I hope you find the perfect Limiter!"

"I already HAVE~de arimasu. And her name is Aoi Kazuha."

"Aoi-chan? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but she already taken."

"By who?" asked Ra's.

"Yeah, by who?" asked Hiiragi.

"Well, you already met her in the hallway. His name is Satellite L. Bridget."

* * *

Satellite slowly stepped forward until he was right next to the peacefully sleeping Kazuha. " _Thanks god she's alright_." The violent Pandora punk gave a small smile to see his Limiter was safe.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Elgar Schmitz: Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese); Christopher Sabat (English)**

* * *

 **And there you have it, Satellite L. Bridget has finally met his love rival. Ooh, and things are starting to get good around here.**

 **Later**


	13. Stigma Body (3-13)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kazuya laid on top of a sturdy tree branch. In his hands were binoculars; through his binoculars was a window that showed...

"...boobies~" Kazuya sighed in satisfaction as he looked at all the girls changing in the girls' changing room. "Okay, just turn around and—"

"UWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Startled, Kazuya turned around to glimpse at where the crying came from...

" _Kazuha!_ "

*SNAP*

The branch Kazuya sent on suddenly snapped...

*CRASH*

"AH!"

*BANG*

"OW!

*BOOM!"

"OOF!"

*THUD*

"UGH!"

...sending the black-haired Pandora boy falling from tree branch to tree branch, until he landed on the ground with swirls in his eyes. "OW OW OW OW!"

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Snapping back to reality, Kazuya got back onto his feet and rushed over to his little sister Kazuha, who was sitting by the local playground crying.

"Kazuha! What's wrong?!" the older brother asked. "Why are you crying?"

The teary-eyed little sister opened her leaking eyes and, as her vision cleared up, saw her big brother looking over her.

"B-Big brother?" Kazuha sniffled. "My knee! It...It hurts!"

"WHAT?! Where?"

Kazuha moved his hands away from her left leg, showing a small cut on her knee.

"Oh no! THAT'S not good!" gasped Kazuya.

"WAHH! WAHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHH! SHH! SHH! SHH! Don't cry. Your big brother's here, so everything's gonna be alright, Kazuha. Big brother can help stop the bleeding in a second."

"R-Really...?" Kazuha peered up at her big brother.

"That's right, big brother's a Pandora, and big brother will NEVER let any monsters or ANYTHING hurt you. But I can't do that unless Kazuha stops crying and becomes a big girl...can Kazuha do that?"

"...Yes, big brother Kazuya," Kazuha said as she tried to stop crying.

* * *

And so, Kazuya helped heal up his little sister's bleeding knee, getting the crying to stop.

"Thanks, big brother," Kazuha said with a warm smile as she embraced her older brother.

"Anytime, Kazuha," Kazuya whispered. "Now, you go on and have fun, but be careful, and don't run off TOO far, okay?"

Nodding, Kazuha ran to play again as her brother smiled in—

"Excuse me," said a girl from right behind him, "are these yours?" She held out Kazuya's binoculars right in front of the Pandora boy.

"Oh, thanks," Kazuya said he took his binoculars back and prepared to get up to leave. "I must've left them back at that tree when—" But then, his eyes widened in fear as he turned around and noticed all the girls from the changing room glaring at him with disgust and a murderous intent. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"You weren't SPYING on us, WERE you?"

"S-Spying? Well...I...uh...you know...I just...…...maybe..."

* * *

Kazuha chased after a flying bird while holding out her arms in a flying fashion.

* * *

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

* * *

As the butterfly was out of range, Kazuha stopped running and waved out to it, crying, "BYE-BYE, BIRDY!"

* * *

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

* * *

Kazuha watched as the bird returned to its nest to be with its eggs.

* * *

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

* * *

Kazuha smiled warmly at the bird and its nest.

* * *

"OW! AHHHH! STOP IT! OOF! PLEASE!"

* * *

"The birdy sure does care about its eggs..."

* * *

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

* * *

Kazuha looked down at her healed knee.

* * *

"NO WAY!"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!"

"WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR SPYING ON INNOCENT LITTLE GIRLS LIKE US!"

* * *

"...just like how big brother cares about me..."

* * *

"Uhhhhhnnnnnn…" As Kazuha opened her eyes, she found herself in a strange bed in a sterile white room; she was dressed in a pale white gown instead of the metal outfit she wore yesterday. Leaning up, she saw the sun shine into her room from outside. She held a hand above her yes to prevent the light from shining into her eye so that she could reclaim her vision. Then she looked down and saw a young man with half-shaven blond spiky hair laying his sleeping head on top of his waist. "S-Senpai?"

"Hhhhhnnnnn…?" Satellite slowly began to wake up. Looking up, he saw Kazuha awkwardly looking at him. Embarrassed, he tried to get up, but ended up stumbling over the stool he was sitting on and fell back, falling on his back and accidentally showing off part of his bulges since his jacket was off. Looking up again, he saw Kazuha blushing madly as she stared at his pecs. Nervous, Satellite pushed his shirt back down, down, grabbed his jacket, and darted for the door.

"Senpai! WAIT!" Kazuha called out just as her "partner" reached the doorknob. "I...I'm terribly sorry I didn't make it to the concert...and when you learned about me, I...I..."

"Forget it," said the nervous Pandora punk. "We at least go to spend the night together. T-That's good enough for me. See ya."

*CLICK* *CREEK* *SLAM*

As Satellite was gone, Kazuha gave a small smile from the experience she had.

* * *

 **(Monday)**

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you~de arimasu," said Ra's later that day in class right after he wrote his name on the chalkboard. "My name is Ra's Linchen!"

" _It's HIM!_ " Satellite, who was in the same classroom as the new transfer student from Tibet, widened his eyes at encountering the same boy from last night.

"Ra's has recently transferred here as a second-year, but is one year older than all of you," said the teacher, "so please treat him nicely, okay?"

"Yes, sensei!" said the entire class (minus Satellite).

"Now, Ra's, you may have any seat you like," said the teacher.

"I already know where I ant to sit." Ra's walked over to desk where he preferred to sit and took his seat, right next to Satellite.

As the teacher began talking about today's lesson, Satellite look out the classroom window, contemplating his Limiter's—

"PSST! Satellite L. Bridget," whispered the Pandora boy sitting next to him. "Do not think I have forgotten you from last night~de arimasu."

Satellite turned to Ra's.

"There is something I want you to know," continued Ra's. "As of yesterday, Kazuha-dono is my soulmate. Therefore, it is MY duty to protect Kazuha-dono from ANY threat who would do her harm~de arimasu. Especially YOU!"

Satellite just looked away, pretending that he didn't just hear that.

* * *

Later that day, it was time for Pandora training.

Inside the boys locker room, Ra's began stripping down to his underwear, then he opened the door to his locker, only to find nothing in it. "Hey! Where's my gym suit~de arimasu?"

"Oh, you don't need to get one, Ra's; just say Volt Texture Equip."

"Volt Texture Equip?" Just then, Ra's' stigmata began vibrating as blue shorts and a white t-shirt flashed onto his body. "A-Amazing!"

* * *

Outside on the training field, Satellite sat on the stairs, smoking a cigarette and watching as his Pandora classmates prepared for training. More specifically, his eyes were glued on Ra's and what he said earlier.

* * *

 _"There is something I want you to know," continued Ra's. "As of yesterday, Kazuha-dono is my soulmate. Therefore, it is MY duty to protect Kazuha-dono from ANY threat who would do her harm~de arimasu. Especially YOU!"_

* * *

"Alright, ladies," yelled the instructor, "today will be freestyle battles with NO Limiters! One round, three minutes! First match: Gene Roland vs. Ra's Linchen! BEGIN!"

"Okay, newbie, let's see what'cha GOT!" taunted Gene, who had just recently been discharged from the hospital. " **VOLT WEAPON: CHAINS OF BINDING! DEPLOY!** " Gene's chained flails charged into the Tibetan boy, but the latter shouted, " **VOLT WEAPON: SHINEN! DEPLOY!** " And steel-plated gauntlets and boots appeared on Ra's wrists and legs. He leapt into the air, avoiding Gene's attack.

" _GLOVES?! BOOTS?!_ " Satellite's mouth hung wide open, causing him to drop his cigarette. " _IS HE A FUCKING MELEE TYPE!_ "

Gene and many other students looked in shock at what Ra's was using as well. The red-haired Pandora boy looked up and saw Ra's charging down on him with his foot, shouting, " **FALCON KICK!** "

*BOOM*

Dust covered the entire arena, and by the time it died down, Ra's appeared to have missed, but just then, Gene's gym shorts were ripped open, revealing his dick. Ra's then thrusted his foot at Gene's face.

*CLANG*

Gene quickly held up his foot to block the Tibetan boy's attack. "HMPH! Not bad for your first training exercise," Gene gloated.

Ra's backflipped of the chain. "Why, thank you~de arimasu," he said upon landing.

"But I'm not gonna let you win THAT easily!" Gene yelled as the gym suit fixed itself. The flails surrounded the Tibetan from each end, leaving Ra's with no way off escaping, and struck the Pandora with everything they've got.

*BOOM*

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Gene Roland: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese); Matthew Mercer (English)**

* * *

 **Ah, well. Another day, another chapter uploaded...and just in time for my birthday!**

 **Later**


	14. Strategy (3-14)

**Enjoy**

* * *

*BOOM*

Dust flew out from under the ground, swallowing Ra's who held his arms in a cross to brace of impact.

"How'd you like THAT?!" yelled Gene. "I attacked you from every blind spot! There's no WAY you could survive—WHAA...?!"

But as the dust dyed down, Gene saw that while the Tibetan Pandora boy's clothes were completely ripped and slashed, exposing his underwear and modest abs, not a flail had hit Ra's in the slightest.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!" screamed Gene. "You are nothing but a cocky SON-OF-A-BITCH! DIE!"

The flails retracted by to Gene and charged at Ra's once again.

With ease, the Tibetan boy dodged each and every flail, and even knocked some of them out of his path with his gauntlets and boots, until he was up-close face-to-face with Gene, holding his fist close to Gene's stomach. "The best chance to counterattack is just after enduring," the Tibetan Pandora said, "the enemy's major technique~de arimasu!" His fist began burning fire and—

*WHISTLE*

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" called out the teacher, ending the fight instantly. "Excellent work, you guys."

"DUDE! RA'S! THAT WAS SO COOL, MAN!" praised one of the Pandora boys.

"Gene's a first-ranked Pandora and yet YOU managed to equal his power!" praised another.

Not all Pandora were overwelmingly happy, as Gene and Satellite, who was crushing his dropped cigarette with his foot by the way, glared at the Tibetan Pandora boy.

* * *

"Alessandro was right," said Arnold McMillan who gazed upon the battle from within a window. "This NEW kid seems to be extremely powerful."

"I agree," said Creed Brand who stood right next to him.

"Alright then, gentlemen," said Alessandro. "It looks like we found the perfect bait."

* * *

Later that day...

*SLAP*

"HIIRAGI-SAN!" Kazuha furiously slapped Hiiragi's face as the latter tried to look up her underwear once again. "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING OTHER THAN PANTIES UNDER MY SKIRT!"

"Then PLEASE tell me it's not true, Aoi-chan!" demanded Hiiragi. "PLEASE tell you did not pair up with that PSYCHO!"

"Yes," confirmed the dark blue-haired Limiter as she sat down a the lunch table in the cafeteria. "Satellite-senpai and I are now working together!"

"Good grief!" Hiiragi groaned as he sat at the same table on the opposite side. "And you just got out the hospital this morning!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Hiiragi-san," said Arturia, who sitting right next to Hiiragi. "You need to keep your distance from the Untouchable King before he—"

*SLAM*

"OKAY, SERIOUSLY!" That was the last the last straw for Kazuha as she slammed her palms on the table. "What the hell is with this 'Untouchable King' crap anyways?!"

"..."

"..."

Hiiragi and Arturia slowly looked at each other in concern.

"Should I tell her?" asked Arturia. "Or do YOU wanna tell her?"

"I think we should BOTH tell her," said Hiiragi.

"Tell me what?" asked Kazuha, now with some concern in her voice.

"Two years ago," began Arturia, "he was a student at East Genetics. It was THERE that he caused a hell of a lot of problems at the school, eventually to the point that he was transferred here to West."

"Defacing the school walls with graffiti, brutally beating up teachers, killed many Pandoras in training combat, and causing damages beyond ANY hopes of repair," continued Hiiragi. "And then, one day...he took it TOO far..."

"What do you mean?" asked the dark blue-haired Limiter girl.

"There was...there was this Limiter at East," explained Arturia. "Her name was Letty Brooks. She was a very famous Limiter, most notably for being so sexy as hell that many Pandora were attracted to her."

"But there was only ONE Pandora that she was interested in: Satellite L. Bridget," continued Hiiragi. "Satellite-senpai was the only boy who wanted nothing to do with Brooks."

"But that didn't stop her from volunteering to pair up with him. She kept offering over and over and over again, only to be rejected everytime, until that one day..."

"Two boys were late for class and were rushing to their classroom when they apparently heard some painful crying coming from the janitor's storage room. They went to investigate...and GUESS what they saw..."

Kazuha shrugged.

"It was Brooks; they said she was lying on the ground, completely incapacitated, with a ton of ton of cuts and scars...basically, Satellite raped and brutalized Brooks to the point where she was unable to recover, or be a Limiter again...but wait...there's MORE," said Hiiragi, "her clothes were completely torn...and there was white stuff coming out of her waist."

Kazuha's eyes widened as she held her hands over her mouth and nose.

"And there was someone else standing over her: Satellite L. Bridget...and he was completely naked as well," said Arturia in devastation.

"And that's not ALL...shortly after the rest of the school learned about the incident, many more Limiters who also alleged that Satellite-senpai raped them in the same manner," said Hiiragi.

"That...That CAN'T be true!" gasped Kazuha.

"Oh, but it IS! He said that he brutally assaulted Brooks and raped her because she touched him...and it caused him to snap and do the act. And not only did he even admit to raping those OTHER girls, but he said he had been raping girls since he was NINE-YEARS-OLD, with his first victim being his younger sister...and he said he would fuck ANY girl, or woman, who so much as bumped into him! And he didn't care if they meant to or not"

"And due to his actions," continued Arturia, "Satellite was expelled from East Genetics and suspended from the Pandora Program for a full year before transferring to West Genetics. Because of that, she should be third-year, but is currently being forced unto repeating his second-year."

Kazuha was so shocked by what he heard: the fact that Satellite L. Bridget was a violent serial rapist since the age of 9 was completely unbearable...but then she remembered all the times she touched him—deliberately or by accident—and not once...NOT ONCE...did he ever assault her; she couldn't believe it in the slightest! "Well...assuming what he did WAS true, how could he have gotten away with all those crimes."

"...because...the police were constantly bribed into keeping his criminal records classified..."

"By WHO?"

"His father, Howard L. Bridget..."

"Howard L. Bridget? Wait! You mean..."

Arturia and Hiiragi nodded. "That's right," said Arturia. "THE Howard L. Bridget of the L. Corporation."

"You see, withing the upper ranks of the military organization Genetics, there's another organization called the 'Chevalier". Both Genetics and Chevalier have a close relationship," explained Hiiragi, "but are both owned by the L. Corporation, the world's #1 military conglomerate. However, it's possible that Howard got tired of his son's horrible actions in the past that he forced Satellite-senpai to become a Pandora, or he would stop bribing for his son's freedom."

"Satellite-senpai possesses an amazing prowess as a Pandora and...combined with his background authority...his mere presence is enough to instill fear into anyone."

"Yeah, so if WE were you, we'd really reconsider our choice of whom to have a relationship with."

"NO! NONE OF THAT IS TRUE! AT ALL!" Kazuha yelled.

"How would YOU know?!" said Hiiragi furiously.

"...…...because if he WAS," whispered Kazuha, "I think he would've—"

"AH, KAZUHA-SAN!"

Kazuha suddenly noticed Ra's standing right next to her with a tray of food in her hands." Oh! Ra's-san!"

"Are you feeling better~de arimasuka?" asked Ra's happily.

"Oh, of course! Thank you SO much for helping me and Hiiragi-san," said Kazuha. "So, you're a transfer student, eh? Your outfit suit you very nicely."

"Really? Thank you~de arimashou," said the Tibetan Pandora boy. He set his tray on the table and climbed onto the chair next to Kazuha. "I really like it as well~de armiasu," continued Ra's. "Genetics' techniques allow the Tears of Kunlun to create anything by just thinking about it. That's AWESOME!" Soon, he started getting a little closer to the blue-haired Limiter girl that she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Ra's butt-crack also began rising out his pants.

"OH, YEAH!" Hiiragi suddenly sprung out of his chair. "I totally forgot that I have something do!"

"OH, YEAH!" Arturia did the same thing. "Me too! I think and he deserve some alone time, Kazuha-san."

"See ya later, Ra's-san. Aoi-chan," Hiiragi said as he and Arturia began walking away with their trays.

"Alright! Farewell~de arimasu!" Ra's said as he happily waved goodbye.

" _Oh, you gotta be kidding me!_ " thought the red-faced Kazuha. "Uh, Ra's-sa—I mean, uh, Ra's-SENPAI! Could you—"

"Huh?" Ra's suddenly turned back to Kazuha with a hurtful expression. "What'd you just call me~de arimasu?"

"Uh, well, I totally forgot you're now a student here, and since you're OLDER than me, I figured I should addressing as 'senpai', like every classmate does with students who are older than them."

"NO! You don't have to address me like that~de arimasu! In fact, I don't like being called 'Ra's-san' either~de arimasu. I insist you simply call me 'Ra's' from this day forward~de arimasu!"

"But, you see, here in Japan, all students address their older classmates as 'senpai' because it's more honorable."

"But I'm NOT from Japan! So from this day forward, I INSIST you call me 'Ra's'~de arimasu. And in return, I shall address you as simply 'Kazuha' so we are both fair~de arimasu." Ra's began getting closerand closer until he was finally sitting on Kazuha's waist; Kazuha started feeling so uncomfortable that she felt Ra's' penis from inside his pants rubbing against her panties, and if that wasn't bad enough, all the other students were now staring at the lecherous activity. "Uh, Senpai—"

"Kazuha! I do not at all feel bothered being called 'Ra's' in the slightest~de arimasu," interrupted Ra's.

"Yeah, but I DO feel bothered," said Kazuha. " _Especially since everyones staring at us!_ "

Ra's eyelids lowered into a romantic state as his face pushed in even more closer than before, to the point that his chest was pushing up against the dark blue-haired girl's breasts. "Kazuha, you do not yet realize that you are very special to me!" continued Ra's.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! YOU WIN, RA'S-SEN—I MEAN RA'S! I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Kazuha finally panicked. "NOW PLEASE STOP IT! THIS IS EMBARASSING!"

"AH! THANK YOU!" Ra's was so delighted that he embraced Kazuha's, pushing his entire boy against hers. It was official: Kazuha had had enough; she was going to—

"OH SHIT! IT'S THE UNTOUCHABLE KING! RUN!"

"EEEEEEEEKKK!"

"AHHHHHH!"

As Kazuha heard the screaming from her fellow classmates, she looked behind Ra's and saw a blond-haired, half-shaved, punk-looking Pandora teenager glaring at him and Ra's. "SATELLITE-SENPAI! I-I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! IT'S JUST—"

"Ah, Satellite-san! Do you care to join us~de arimasu?" asked Ra's politely. "Or if you feel uncomfortable with my romance with Kazuha, you may sit elsewhere~de arimasu."

"RA'S! QUIT IT!" Kazuha cried.

"'Ra's'?" the Pandora punk snarled as he began shaking his fist.

"Yes, Kazuha refers to me as 'Ra's', and I refer to her as 'Kazuha', like ANY romantic couple~de arimasu."

"RA'S! WHAT ROMANTIC COUPLE?!" the dark blue-haired Pandora girl screamed.

Satellite wasn't taking that very lightly as he began to turn around and apparently walk away.

"S-Senpai! Wait!" cried his "Limiter". "I can explain! It's just that Ra's WANTED me to call him that and—"

"Kazuha, we need to talk...alone...NOW!" said Satellite coldly.

"NOW? But Kazuha hasn't finished her lunch~de arimasu!" the Tibetan Pandora boy pretested.

"Oh no, it's fine, Ra's," Kazuha said as she broke free and got up to follow Satellite. "I'm coming, Senpai."

"But, Kazuha!"

"I'm so sorry, Ra's," Kazuha said as she turned back around to the Tibetan boy. "It's just that I already have a partner. And her name is—"

"COME ON!"

*TUG*

"AAHHHHH!"

*BUMP*

Satellite, who now had a cruciform atop his right temple, grabbed Kazuha's long dark blue hair and began pulling her away.

"OKAY! OK—OW! I'M COMING!"

After he saw Satellite pull Kazuha around the corner of the cafeteria, Ra's sadly sat in his seat.

"Hey! Mind if I join you?"

Ra's looked up and noticed a boy with silvery-white hair standing right next to him. "Oh, no, go ahead," the Tibetan boy said.

"You're that new kid from Tibet, aren't you? Ra's, was it?" the white-haired boy asked. "I'm third-year Alessandro Simmons."

"Please to meet you~de arimasu, Alessandro-san."

"So...were YOU talking to that first-year girl just now."

"You mean Kazuha~de arimasu?"

"Yeah. Man, I'm kinda worried about her."

"What?! What do you MEAN~de arimasu?!"

"Huh? Oh, never mind. It's just—"

"TELL ME!~de arimasu!"

"...Okay. It's that Satellite kid, you know, the guy punk you saw just now? The one dragging Kazuha's away?"

"What about him~de arimasu?"

"Satellite...is an outlaw at this school. He's been known for vandalizing school property, de facing the wall with graffiti, and BEATING/RAPING up alotta students here."

Ra's widened his eyes.

"But nowadays," Alessandro continued, "he appears to be sticking his nose closely to Kazuha's ass...LITERALLY?"

"Why~de arimasu?" asked the Tibetan Pandora boy.

"...I-I don't know. Maybe it's because she caused him an unbearable defeat at the Carnival a few months ago?"

"Carnival?"

"Every year, East and West Genetics hold a battle royale called a "Carnival", these put the top-ranked Pandora of the school."

"What's that got to do with Satellite-san~de arimasu?"

"Satellite...was originally the top-ranked second-year Pandora here at West Genetics, until...until Kazuha came out of nowhere and hugged him surprised, probably because he mistakened him for someone else; now, this was a bit of a shock not just to the other students, but to Satellite himself since he goes berserk whenever somebody touches him; however, this ultimately shocked Satellite SO much that he got heavily distracted and was ultimately defeated, landing him in the #2 spot."

"So Satellite-san hates Kazuha for her interference~de arimasu?"

"Not just that, he apparently FORCED Kazuha into being his Limiter, but secretly, they've been going to the rooftops almost everyday, where Satellite restrains Kazuha and forces her into having sex with him! Hell, I don't think they've had a proper Baptism yet, which is the proper proof of a partnership. Another reason may be because Pandoras are supposed to have a Limiter by the end of their second-year, and since Kazuha has been able to cast Freezings of her own free will, which by the way can only be achieved after baptism, it's quite possible that Satellite only cares about her powers...but then again, it's probably a rumor that many—"

Ra's couldn't take it anymore and left with her tray.

"Where ya going?" Alessandro asked...while secretly giving a sinister smile.

" _I have finally found him_ ," thought Ra's, " _my destined soulmate~de arimasu. And for YOU to sully her with your evil Kunlun...I will make you pay~de arimasu, Satellite L. Bridget!_ "

* * *

*SLAM*

"OW OW OW OW OW—"

*THUD!"

"—OOF!"

Finally reaching the roof, Satellite tossed Kazuha into the ground.

"OWWWWWW! SENPAI!" Kazuha cried as she got up while holding her aching head. "What was THAT for?"

The Pandora punk just glared down at her.

"Satellite-senpai, I get that you're supposed to be extremely scary, but THAT was absolutely rude!" continued Kazuha furiously. "Senpai, are you listening to me! Senpai! SENPAI!"

"STOP CALLING ME 'SENPAI'!" Satellite screamed directly into her shocked face. "From now on," he said in a calmer tone, "I would like to call me 'Satellite'."

"'Satellite'? But I don't wanna be disrespectful. It's just common here in Japan for students to address their upperclassmen as 'senpai'."

"But I'm not FROM Japan! So I don't mind."

"...Well, still...'Satellite'...can I call you 'Lite-senpai'? I think the name 'Satellite' sounds kinda weird."

The punk's eyes and mouth widened a little as his cheeks began burning red, but then he looked away in embarrassment.

"Uh...Lite-senpai—"

*CRUMPLE*

Satellite held up a Burger Queen bag in front of Kazuha's face and quickly asked, "Wanna eat together?!"

* * *

Later that night, Satellite took a shower in his dorm room; his eyes were closed as he held his face up to a shower head, feeling the warm water spray onto his head with...

*SPRINKLE*

*SQUEAK* *SQUEAK*

Now finished, the Pandora punk turned the nozzle to shut off the water.

*SLIDE*

He opened the shower door and stepped out to reach for a towel.

*CLICK* *CREEK*

Holding the towel in his hand, Satellite opened the door to his—

"WHAT THE—!" He quickly used his towel to hide his penis and testes from the mysterious young intruder who was staring at him with a sinister smile.

"There's no need to pain~de arimasuka. I let myself in~de arimasu," said the intruder. "Can we please go somewhere so we can talk in private~de arimasu?"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Kaoru Hiiragi: Miyu Irino (Japanese); Johnny Yong Bosch (English)**

* * *

 **Alright for those who are thinking, "Jesus Christ! This chapter's REALLY dark," here are two things to lighten it up:**

 **1\. The backstory of Satellite being a serial rapist is based on the backstory of High School DxD's Genshirou Saji from SoulRipperGhost95's abandoned fanfic "The Betrayed of Issei Hyoudou".  
2\. The backstory of Satellite being a serial rapist is a lie...but is the closest to the ACTUAL truth (which you may know if read the manga).**

 **Later**


	15. Ra's' Strength (3-15)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuha sat on her bed in her dorm room. "Senpai raped many girls who touched him? Especially his own sister?" she asked herself as she hung head down. "And permanently crippled a second-year Limiter? *SIGH* I wonder how Satellite-senpai REALLY feels about me." She laid onto her bed with her head hitting—

*BUMP*

—NOT her pillow. She turned her and saw...

"Senpai's MASK!"

* * *

Meanwhile, two Pandora boys were currently leaving the training center.

"Man, THAT was exhausting!"

"Was NOT! That was only level 3 out of 100."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, may we please use the training room~de arimasu?"

"Sorry, guys," said one of the Pandora boys. "The training room's...GAAAHHHHHHH!" The two Pandora noticed Ra's and...

"THE UNTOUCHABLE KING! Uh, SURE! GO ON AHEAD!" panicked the other Pandora boy.

* * *

"Okay, you care to tell me why the hell you dragged me all the way out here?" asked Satellite irritatingly; inside his mouth was another lit cigarette.

"...I have to give you a warning~de arimasu: release Aoi-chan from your slavery~de arimasu!" said the Tibetan Pandora boy.

"—?! 'RELEASE'?! 'SLAVERY'?! I don't know what you just FUCKING said, but who are you to—"

"Who are YOU to use Aoi-chan without even performing a baptism~de arimasuka? I shall be the one to baptize Aoi-chan and claim his Stigmata, thus becoming a TRUE pair with him."

The Pandora punk took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew a puff of smoke right at Ra's' direction. "Sorry, pal. Kazuha's already got a partner: me!"

"Then how come you have not proved your bonding by performing one with him~de arimasuka?"

"I-I—" Hearing Ra's speak the truth, Satellite's disgusted eyes turned to shock.

* * *

 _"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!"_

* * *

Satellite dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his foot. "First off," he scowled with disgusted eyes again, "if she ever wanted a baptism, she would be begging me too stop after just 3 seconds." He turned around and began to walk away. "And secondly, my relationship with Kazuha is none of your—"

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME~de arimasu!" Ra's angerly grabbed the Pandora punk's arm. "It is TOO my business~de arimasu! And you WILL—"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

*SMACK*

Satellite struck Ra's' face with the back of his right hand.

*BAM*

"GAH!"

In response, Ra's punched Satellite in the stomach so hard that the Pandora punk barfed out some blood; Satellite fell onto his knees while attempting to endure the pain, but then glanced back up at the Tibetan Pandora boy with rage in his eyes.

"If you wish to resort to violence," Ra's sighed, "so be it!"

Wiping away blood from his mouth, Satellite got up and glared the Tibetan boy straight in the eyes.

"PREPARE yourself~de arimasu! Satellite L. Bridget!" Ra's continued.

From within the soundproof balcony, Alessandro looked down at the arena and ate some popcorn.

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Satellite—er—Lite-senpai!" Kazuha called out from behind Satellite's door. "I'm hear to return your mask!"

*BUMP*

A boy suddenly bumped into the dark blue-haired Limiter girl from the back.

"OW! Watch it!" Kazuha yelled out. But then she saw the boy desperately trying to open the door to his room.

"Come on! COME ON!" The Pandora panicked.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kazuha's placed her hand the Pandora's shoulder—

"AHHHH! Don't hurt me!" The boy jumped back in terror.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh, thank god you're not the 'Untouchable King'!"

"'Untouchable King'? What?"

"I totally saw him and some other student requesting to use the training center!"

"Huh? WHAT other student?"

* * *

" **VOLT WEAPON: NOVA BLOOD! DEPLOY!** "

" **VOLT WEAPON: SHINEN! DEPLOY!** "

Satellite and Ra's each clashed their sword and gauntlet, respectively, at each other.

"Once I kick your ass, I never wanna see you to show your face around Kazuha again!"

"Fine! But if I win, I never wanna see you to show YOUR face around Kazuha again~de arimasuka!"

" _Ooh! THIS is gonna be good_ ," thought Alessandro from above the balcony.

Breaking off, the two rivals jumped back. Then they charged back at one another, clashing their Volt Weapons against each others. Satellite barely avoided a backflip kick from Ra's. Ra's charged back at Satellite and threw two punches at his face, but Satellite avoided them. Then Ra's jumped into the air and charged a dive kick on the Pandora punk, but Satellite used Accel Turn to avoid the attack. " _Was that...Accel Turn~de arimasuka?!_ " thought Ra's.

*BAM*

Satellite suddenly struck Ra's in the face with his knee, sending the Tibetan Pandora flying. Upon landing, Ra's, now on one of his knees, glared up at Satellite. "Not over yet~de arimasu," Ra's whispered. He closed his eyes and within a few seconds, six light-blue wings emerged from his back, then quickly disappeared.

" _Were those...Wings of Light?_ " thought Alessandro.

" _What were THOSE?_ " Not taking any chances, Satellite charged at Ra's in blazing fast—

*BAM*

A sudden shock wave from Ra's sent Satellite flying into a wall and leaving a scratch on his face.

" _WH-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_ " Opening his eyes, he saw Ra's holding up his right gauntlet, which was now glowing light blue.

"That was the Holy Gates," Ra's said as he stood up.

"The WHAT?!"

"Releasing the Tears of Kunlun on my back, effectively transmitting that power to exand my abilities to their highest levels. It is the secret technique of our Holy Gate Baiji Quan style!"

"GRRRR!" Satellite charged at Ra's once—

" **VOID FANG** **!** " Ra's punched at the air in Satellite's direction, sending another shock wave that sent the Pandora punk flying again.

"How'd you..." Satellite panted heavily.

"That was Holy Gate Baiji Quan's long-range attack: Void Fang!"

" _Dammit!_ " thought the Pandora punk. " _How am I gonna BEAT this motherfucker?!_ "

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Alessandro Simmons: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese); Todd Haberkorn (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	16. Mortal Combat (3-16)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kazuha rushed to the training facility as fast as she could to the training facility. " _Who with Lite-senpai anyways?_ "

* * *

" _Dammit! I gotta get out of the firing range and figure out his next move!_ " SatelLite began running to the left.

"You can run," Ra's yelled as he hit the punk with another shock wave, "but you CAN'T hide~de arimasu!"

When Satellite got hit by the shock wave, he got distracted, allowing Ra's to close in and uppercut the Untouchable King into the air.

*ZOOM*

Desperate, Satellite used Accel Turn to disappear. "HMPH! You honestly thing that'll work, punk? I GOT YOU~de arimasu!"

Once Satellite's Accel Turn stopped, he was left wide open to another shock ave, which Ra's unleashed on him. But...

*ZOOM*

"WHAT?! Another one~de arimasu?!" gasped the Tibetan boy.

"Did he just use...DOUBLE Aceel Turn?!" gasped Alessandro from high above.

The Next moment...

*SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH*

Ra's' clothes were cut instantly, leaving his underwear exposed as he fell to his knees; the Pandora punk appeared right behind him, facing the opposite direction and panting after his attack.

"I couldn't see any of your three attacks. Gotta say," Ra's whispered as he got up, "you're better than I expected~de arimasu."

"Now it's time for me to finish you off, motherfucker!" Satellite snarled as he turned around and held up his sword.

"Clearly, I've underestimated you~de arimasune, Satellite L. Bridget. But I, Ra's Linchen, will NOT let you win~de arimasune!" Ra's held his right palm out with his fingers arching up a few time in a "come and get me" state.

"RAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Satellite charged at Ra's with everything he had, while Ra's threw his left fist at him, and...

*BOOM*

Smoke consumed the two rivals; once it died down, Ra's saw Satellite right in front of him with his—

"GAH!"

—sword impaling Ra's' right elbow; Blood fell out of his arm.

"You fell for it," Ra's whispered with a weakened grin.

"Say WHAT?!" Confused, Satellite looked to his left and saw Ra's' hand on his right arm.

Ra's held his left fist over Satellite's upper-chest. " **HALLOWED GATE BAJI QUAN** ," he grunted, " **BURNING FANG!** " At that moment, solar flares emitted from his fist...and flew right through Satellite's body.

"GAH!" Satellite couldn't take the pain and collapsed ground, with his Volt Texture suit burnt and his head right at Ra's' feet.

"Man! One of them can use Double Acceleration," Alessandro whispered to himself, "And the other had dangerous martial-arts. They're both extremely powerful for second-years..."

"I'm disappointed, Satellite L. Bridget," Ra's scowled as he turned around. "If only you had been prepared for that attack, then MAYBE you could've won~de arimasu." Ra's slowly walked away—

"Don't...walk away...from ME..."

Ra's turned around around and saw the Pandora punk getting up while holding the side of his chest in pain.

"So, you're still willing to fight?" Ra's asked. "Even after my Burning Fang should've disintegrated your ribs and internal organs?"

"Doesn't mean I've lost," Satellite said coldly as he held his Nova Blood in his right hand an his clothes repaired themselves. "I will NEVER lose! Not to YOU! Not to ANYONE! I will keep fighting...UNTIL...I BREAK...YOU'RE FUCKING—"

"What's going on here?!"

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

Satellite and Ra's suddenly noticed Kazuha had entered the building, panting like crazy.

When Alessandro noticed this, he growled and shook his right fist. " _Dammit!_ "

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ra's," said Kazuha a few minutes later, "but I've already chosen Lite-senpai as my partner."

"I know what he's done to you~de arimasu, Kazuha," said Ra's. "I won't allow him to abuse you any longer~de arimashou."

"ABUSE?!" screamed Satellite. "I'll show YOU 'ABUSE'!" He summoned his weapon and charged at Ra's, only for Kazuha to step in and hold the punk back, screaming, "LITE-SENPAI! NO! STOP IT! And Ra's, what are you talking about?"

"I understand you did something to Satellite-san, but YOU have the power to refuse his abuse~de arimasu! Please, choose ME as your partner instead. I will even give you the baptism that Satellite-san denies."

"You got it all wrong. Lite-senpai hasn't been abusing me! In fact, the truth of the matter is—"

"Enough is enough!" Aleassandro said as he approached the three of them with crossed arms. "I was TOTALLY looking forward to the fight I had planned out."

"What?" Ra's was shocked at what he heard.

"No matter. I still have a contingency plan..."

*SNAP*

As Alessandro snapped his fingers, two Pandora boys from behind his stepped forward, in front of him.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Creed Brand: Rikiya Koyama (Japanese); Keith Silverstein (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	17. Punishment (3-17)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Enough is enough!" Aleassandro said as he approached the three of them with crossed arms. "I was TOTALLY looking forward to the fight I had planned out."

"What?" Ra's was shocked at what he heard.

"No matter. I still have a contingency plan..."

*SNAP*

As Alessandro snapped his fingers, two Pandora boys from behind his stepped forward, in front of him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE~de arimasu?!" Ra's demanded.

"I was totally looking forward to seeing you wipe the floor with that punk's blood," explained Alessandro, "but apparently, your girlfriend ruined my plan!"

"Your 'plan'?! Are you telling me you were deceiving me~de arimasuka?"

"Don't you remember how I said Aoi Kazuha partnered up with Satellite L Bridget? Despite them NOT performing a baptism?"

"You see, Ra's, _I_ was the one who wanted to partner up with Lite-senpai," explained Kazuha. "He turned me down at first, but eventually agreed."

"But what's this got to do with me being deceived unto killing Satellite-san?" asked the Tibetan Pandora boy.

"You see, the hierarchy of our academic years at Genetics is absolute," said Alessandro, the Italian Pandora boy. "But Satellite, like I said, has been causing a lot of trouble for the past few weeks: Satellite, who is only second-year by the way, nearly killed a third-year Pandora student. That sets a poor example for other underclassmen...that's why I needed you to punish Satellite PROPERLY."

"Alright, you little upperclassmen," snarled the Pandora punk. "You're going down! And so are your FRIENDS!"

"Senpai! NO!" Kazuha threw herself in front of her "partner", holding out her arms to stop him. "You can't fight in your current condition!"

"I don't care," said Satellite. "This is MY problem. Not YOURS!"

"Alright, Untouchable King, who do you prefer to fight first?" asked Alessandro. "Arnold McMillan, the 'Slashing Trickster', and fourth-ranked third-year?" Alessandro pointed to the red-haired Pandora boy on his right. "Or Creed Brand, the 'Lightning Hammer', and fifth-ranked third-year?" Then Alessandro pointed to the black-skinned, white-haired Pandora boy on his left.

"I'll take you BOTH on at once," said the Pandora punk determinedly.

"HA! Two against one?" laughed Arnold.

"That's a bit unfair since you're injured," said Creed.

"Then allow ME to join~de arimasu," Ra's said as he stepped in. "That way, it'll be a fair fight~de arimasu."

"Fuck you, Ra's! I don't need your help," said Satellite.

"I'm NOT," claimed the Tibetan Pandora boy. "I'm doing this to PUNISH the people who used me~de arimasu!"

"Lite-senpai! Ra's! NO!" cried Kazuha. "I won't let—"

"LOOK OUT!"

*STRIKE*

"GAH!"

But it was too late, Arnold struck Kazuha's vital point on the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"KAZUHA!" cried the Pandora punk.

"KAZUHA-SAN!" cried the Tibetan Pandora boy. "How DARE you!"

"Is THAT your way of saying, 'Thanks for knocking her out so she can't interfere in our fight and hurt herself'?" asked Arnold.

*BAM*

But Satellite angrily kicked him in the face, then used his sword to slice him vertically in half...

*SWISH*

...but hit nothing as Arnold jumped back, saying, "You're TOO slow! Now it's MY turn! **VOLT WEAPON: SCYTHE MACHINA! DEPLOY!** "

Satellite's eyes widened when he saw Arnold's Scythe Machina weapon appear in his hands.

" _My god~de arimasu!_ " thought Ra's. " _What a ginormous scythe~de arimasu!_ "

"Relax! I was just summoning my weapon!" teased Arnold. "It's the WEAPON itself you should worry about! And THIS!" Arnold struck at Satellite horizontally...but missed him.

"What the...you just MISSED my chest, dumbass!" yelled Satellite.

"I wasn't AIMING for you chest!" claimed Arnold.

*SLASH*

"GAH!"

 **End of Volume 3**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Arnold McMillan: Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese); Sam Riegel (English)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the Volume 3. Sorry the last two chapters were shorter than usual, it's just that I didn't have much to write about for these chapters.**

 **Anyways, now that's I've finished another Volume, I must put this series on hold for a brand NEW Seitenkan that I'm planning to work on. Until then...**

 **Later**


	18. The Majestic Third-Years - Part 1 (4-18)

**Hello again, everyone! And welcome to Volume 4 of Freezing. Just a heads up, this is the Volume where we dive into Satellite's past and see what events transpired him unto becoming the Untouchable King...but first, our two-on-two battle continues.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 4**

Satellite's eyes widened when he saw Arnold's Scythe Machina weapon appear in his hands.

" _My god~de arimasu!_ " thought Ra's. " _What a ginormous scythe~de arimasu!_ "

"Relax! I was just summoning my weapon!" teased Arnold. "It's the WEAPON itself you should worry about! And THIS!" Arnold struck at Satellite horizontally...but missed him.

"What the...you just MISSED my chest, dumbass!" yelled Satellite.

"I wasn't AIMING for you chest!" claimed Arnold.

*SLASH*

"GAH!"

Blood began spewing out from a ginormous cut in Satellite's back; Satellite fell onto his hands and knees in shock. " _What the fuck?! How did he hit my back...when he obviously sliced at me from the front?_ "

Witnessing this, Ra's widened his—

"Hey, loser!"

Ra's suddenly found himself face-to-face with Creed.

"Get your head in the game, or you've already lost," Creed said.

"You think I'd lose to the likes of you~de arimasuka?" said the overconfident Tibetan Pandora boy.

" **VOLT WEAPON: INFINITY FANG! DEPLOY!** " A pair of steel gloves, similar to Ra's', appeared on Creed's fists. Creed then threw his right fist at Ra's' head; Ra's arched his head back, barely avoiding the hit. Ra's dodged two more punches, but the next two managed to strike his face.

*SWIPE*

Ra's quickly ducked at the next attack and shouted, "GOTCHA!"

*BAM*

Ra's threw his palm forward, but it collided with Creed's more powerful punch, shocking the Tibetan Pandora boy. "That was futile," taunted Creed coldly. "Techniques that require a preparatory move allow your opponent to counter it.

*BAM*

"GAH!" Ra's was pushed back, then Ra's was punched in the face, spilling blood on the ground.

" **TEMPEST TURN!** "

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

Ra's was suddenly hit by Creed and his clones from many directions, stripping the Tibetan boy down to his briefs and revealing his modest abs. " _How did he attack me? From three directions?_ " He then collapsed onto the ground.

"And now it's over," said Creed, the victorious Pandora.

* * *

Satellite and Arnold grinded their respective sword and scythe against each other.

"Heh, you're pretty hardcore, punk," mocked Arnold.

Suddenly, Satellite gave him a backflip kick. " **ACCEL TURN!** " Satellite teleported right behind Arnold to strike him down.

*CLANG*

But Arnold quickly blocked with ease. "An Accel Turn?" Arnold pushed the Pandora punk back and slashed at his chest again, ironically missing—

*SPLAT*

"GAH!" Another slash came from Satellite's back...

*SLASH*

*SPLAT*

...and another came from his right elbow pit, sending the punk onto the ground. " _How the hell is he DOING all this?_ "

"If you're wondering how I've been attacking you from all directions, that's because you were my afterimages," explained the red-haired Pandora.

"S-Say what? You mean you've been striking me when wasn't looking?" Satellite groaned as he tried to get up. "So...you've using..."

"That's right...Double Accel Turn!"

"That right," Alessandro said from behind Satellite. "Arnold's got a pretty mean Double Acceleration!"

"So," Arnold asked the wounded punk, "wanna call it quits? Or keep going?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Mary Anthony: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese); Erica Schroeder (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	19. The Majestic Third-Years - Part 2 (4-19)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So," Arnold asked the wounded punk, "wanna call it quits? Or keep going?"

"The HELL I'll quit," Satellite groaned as he got up and wiped the blood off his face. "I will NEVER lose! Nor will I let ANYONE order me around!"

"Keep going? Okay."

Satellite glared at his scythe-wielding opponent for a few seconds, then charged at him with another Accel Turn...

*SWIPE*

...but slashed at nothing as Arnold used Double Accel Turn to keep up with the Untouchable King's speed; two of Arnold's afterimages popped up right behind the Pandora punk...

*SLASH*

...and sliced at both his chest and his back, revealing Satellite's manly pecs that were covered in blood. "GAH! WHERE ARE YOU, YA CUNT?!" Satellite screamed.

"...Right behind you!"

*BAM*

"AH!"

Arnold struck Satellite in the back of the head and onto the ground.

As Satellite painfully got back on his feet, he felt the blade of Arnold's right up to his neck.

"Now then," whispered Arnold, "there are two words, just TWO words, that I want you to say. If you say those two words I'm thinking of in the proper order, then I'd be willing to forgive you for actions..."

"...…...FUCK Y—"

*SLASH*

*SPRAY*

"*GARGLE*" Dropping his Nova Blood long sword, Satellite quickly grabbed his neck as he felt it being swiftly cut by Arnold. "*GARGLE* *GARGLE* *GARGLE*" Losing blood instantaneously, Satellite collapsed.

Arnold smirked as he watched Satellite lay there motionless in a pool of blood. "Hey, Creed, I'm all done."

"Not to condone the punk's actions," Creed said as he stood over Ra's' unconscious body, "but don't you think that was a little too brutal?"

"'Brutal'? Isn't it our job to uphold the dignity of upperclassmen?"

Alessandro stood over the bloodied punks body. "Alright, Satellite L. Bridget, I REALLY need you to think about your next move. We TRULY don't wanna be held as cold-blooded murderers, punk! It's not too late to apologize for what you did." He knelt down to look at the Pandora punk's medium-blue eyes. "Just say you're sorry, and we'll help you and your friends reach the infirmary. To top it off, we'll even say you and your friend were mortally wounded while trying to protect your Limiter from being abducted and raped by thugs...maybe you'll get out of all the deep-shit you're in...so what's it gonna...oh, wait! That's right! You can't speak with an open throat, can you?"

Though weak and bruised and barely able to speak, Satellite managed to garner enough strength to move one of his arms...and give Alessandro the middle-finger...right in his face.

"ARRGH!"

*STOMP*

Enraged, Alessandro stomped his foot on the Pandora punk's head, crushing his skull. "FINE! Creed! Arnold! Remove and destroy all his Stigmata!"

"What?!" Creed and Arnold gasped at the same time.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Actually, YES, we do!" said Creed.

"If we destroy the Stigmata of lowerclassmen, we could be expelled, ALL of us," warned Arnold.

"I DON'T CARE! This punk crossed the line!" Alessandro angrily pointed to the defeated Untouchable King. "We must do whatever it take to uphold the upperclassmen code of Genetics! Even at the risk of expulsion! DO IT! NOW!"

As Alessandro continued arguing with her accomplices, Satellite continued to lay in the pool of his own blood. Formerly seen as a sadistic outlaw, he appeared to be a terrified little baby begging for his mother's love and protection. " _...I...I...I lost..._ "

" _I thought you promised that you would never lose, Lite_ ," whispered the mysterious voice of his...

" _Mummy?_ "

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Noelle Alongrutch: Yuri Amano (Japanese); Linda Leonard (English)**

* * *

 **Okay, everyone, next chapter, we'll finally see the tragic life of Satellite L. Bridget, the Untouchable King. Until then...**

 **Later**


	20. Reminiscence (4-20)

**All right, everyone, this is it! It's time to take a look at what made Satellite L. Bridget the Untouchable King. Now for those who have already read the original manga, you'll know that Satellite's backstory is the same as his female counterpart. If not, then this chapter will explain everything.**

 **Also, I have decided to keep the genders of Satellite's parents (and step-mother, Olivia) the same, because I think it would make Satellite's tragic life make more sense; therefore, I do NOT own any of those characters, they belong to Dall-Young Lim**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **(8 Years Ago)**

A limousine pulled up to a mansion within the United Kingdom. Inside the limousine sat a young women with shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes and wore a brown dress. She pulled out a handkerchief and...

*COUGH* *COUCH* *COUGH*

Next to the woman sat a little boy, her nine-year-old son; the boy had short blond hair that covered his forehead a bit, he wore a white short-sleeved button-up shirt and black shorts, along with a red neck wrap.

As the limousine pulled up to the front door, the woman stepped out the limousine, holding her timid son's hand. "Well, this is it," the woman said to her son. "This is where your father lives, and where WE shall be living from now on: the L. Bridget Family Mansion."

The nine-year-old boy looked up at the mansion...his new home.

*CLICK* *CREEK*

As the door opened, the mother and son stepped inside; the son was more nervous than before.

"So, you must be Noelle Alongrutch, correct?" From atop the stairs stood a middle-aged woman with blond hair that was put up and wearing a black Victorian dress. Two children stood next to her on opposite sides, both looking down at the new residence; one was a young man with short blond hair; the other was a younger girl who looked just like her mother, but had blond hair instead. "Welcome to the L. Bridget Mansion," continued the woman up the stairs. "My name is Olivia L. Bridget. I'm sure you know my husband, Howard, right?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Noelle. "Thank you very—"

"SILENCE!" yelled Olivia. "Just the SIGHT of you and your ill body sickens me. Listen close, I am only doing this by Howard's request, but that doesn't mean that I will EVER accept you—or your son—as a part of our family. UNDERSTAND?!"

As Olivia walked away, Noelle's child hid behind his mother in fear. Noelle looked behind at her cowering son, a look a despair in her eyes. All she could think about was the day she first met Howard and—

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Noelle Alongrutch," said the teenage boy as he stepped down the stairs to approach his new guest, along with his younger sister. "My name is Vincent L. Bridget, the eldest child," continued the teenage boy. "And THIS is my younger sister, Louisa."

"Nice to meet y—*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*" Noelle suddenly coughed into her handkerchief again. "*HACK* I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine," said the teenage boy politely. Just then, he noticed the boy behind Noelle. "Aw, and who's that cute little guy behind you. Come on. Don't be shy."

"Go on, sweetie," Noelle said to his son. "Say hello."

Nervous, the nine-year-old boy peered out from behind his mother and walked up to the two L. Bridget sibling. "H-Hello," he said timidly. "I'm S-Satellite Alongrutch, and I'm nine years old."

"'Satellite'? What a funny name," said Vincent politely. "Can I call you 'Lite'?"

"'Lite'? Yeah, I kinda like it." Satellite gave a small smile.

"Oh, how rude, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Vincent. And THIS is my younger sister, Louisa."

Satellite turned his attention to the younger girl standing next to Vincent; this girl had been shockingly glaring at Satellite since the latter entered the mansion with his mother.

"So, Louisa," said Vincent politely, "do you have anything you wanna say to your new older brother?"

"...YOU'RE NO BROTHER OF MINE!" Louisa suddenly yelled as she pointed at Satellite, frightening the terrified little boy and the older boy.

"Louisa, that was NOT nice! Apologize!" Vincent demanded his younger sister.

Instead, Louisa slapped Satellite's face, shouting, "NEVER!"

* * *

And THIS, my faithful readers, marks the beginning of the tragic and depressing life of Satellite L. Bridget, the boy who would grow up to become the Untouchable King, for days...maybe even weeks...went by, and Satellite's life began spiraling out of control.

One day, for example...

* * *

"GIDDYUP!"

*WHAT*

"GIDDYUP, I SAY!"

*WHIP*

Sitting on top of her older half-brother, Louisa cruelly pulled on Satellite's hair and and whacked him with a horse whip, forcing the bastard L. Bridget child into being a horse.

*WHIP*

Louisa whacked Satellite again, bringing her older half-brother to tears. "Louisa! Stop it! PLEASE!" begged Satellite tearfully.

"SHUT UP!"

*WHIP*

Louisa merely whacked Satellite again.

"What is going on here?" Vincent suddenly called out as he entered the field, witnessing Louisa's brutality on the bastard child.

* * *

"Where on bloody earth did you learn to treat people like that?!" Vincent demanded after forcing Louisa off. "Now say you're sorry to your brother!"

"WHAT brother?!" Louisa furiously yelled back. "Mother said could do whatever I wanted to that thing because he's nothing but a rape-child!"

"'Rape-Child'?! How could you call him such a thing? We will be talking to Mother about this at ONCE!"

* * *

"How could you SIDE with that bastard?!" Olivia cruelly asked her son later that day. "You oughta be ASHAMED of yourself!"

"Mother, it doesn't matter who I'm siding with!" said Vincent desperately. "What matters is that Lite might—

"That boy is the son of that whore!" Olivia interrupted coldly. "The same whore who bribed my husband—YOUR FATHER—into getting raped!"

* * *

Outside the room Vincent and her mother were arguing in, Satellite could do nothing but hold his hands to his ears as tightly as he could, hoping to not listen to what he heard.

* * *

Later that night, Satellite was in bed, but could hardly sleep as he couldn't get over everything he endured; instead, he cried into his pillow, drowning himself in—

*CLICK* *CREEK*

All of a sudden, the door was suddenly pushed open. Curious, Satellite looked back, only to see Louisa on the other side of the archway. Terrified, Satellite pulled the covers over him; the poor boy shivered in terror as he couldn't take anymore abuse from his sister.

However, Louisa pulled the sheets clean off the bed and crawled all the way over to her brother.

As he felt a shadow overlap him, Satellite looked up at and saw Louisa right on top of him, smiling at him with evil thoughts in her mind.

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Mummy, can I speak with you?" asked Satellite the next morning.

*CLICK* *CREEK*

As he walked in, he saw his mother on a rocking chair, holding a handkerchief to her mouth.

"What—*COUGH* *COUGH*—what is it, Lite?"

"Mummy, I don't wanna live anymore."

"Sweetie, we have nowhere else to go, your father—"

"BUT I HATE IT HERE! *GASP* *GASP* E-Ever since we started living here, Louisa has been very mean."

"But she's your younger sister. She's just trying to be nice."

"NO, SHE'S NOT! Louisa keeps hurting me, forcing to be a horse, kicking me in the legs, pulling at my hair, and...and last night...when everyone else was asleep...…...she came into my room...…...and she started touching me in places that made me feel really uncomfortable and—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Noelle finally yelled as she got up. "You think YOU'RE the only one who's suffering? I'm sorry you don't like it, but THIS is our now. We have no place else to go. What do you think would happen to you if we left? And I wasn't here to—*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*" As she continued coughing, she fell to her knees and grabbed the edge of the table she sat at as she tried to help herself up. "*HACK* Please, whatever you're going through...DON'T make it worse for me..."

Satellite could do nothing but watch in horror as he saw his mother nearly collapse and continue coughing at her illness.

* * *

And so, poor Satellite had no choice but to endure Louisa's abuse. Unfortunately, her actions became worse and worse, for what started off as physical and verbal abuse, soon became very sexual and disturbing. Despite his many opportunities, Satellite could merely do nothing but take on the abuse, for any problems would lead to him and his mother becoming homeless. Until one night...

* * *

"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!"

"What was that?" Louisa asked furiously yet silently.

Currently, she and Satellite were both on the bed in Satellite bedroom, both completely naked. Satellite was on his arms and knees, crying in turmoil, while his younger half-sister laid right on top of him, jerking at his nine-year-old penis.

"I'll ask again, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Louisa whispered more furiously into her older half-brother's ear.

"...-G-GIMME MORE! PLEASE! MORE, MY MASTER!" Satellite reluctantly cried.

"That's right, my dear Lite," Louisa whispered sadistically. "Because as long as you live under my roof, you will do EVERYTHING I say, and you're mother shall NEVER suffer; otherwise, you'll both be out on the street."

" _No more! PLEASE! I can't take being touched anymore_ ," Satellite thought miserably. " _If this keep up, I'll_ _—_ "

"LOUISA!"

Shocked, Louisa turned around and...

*SLAP*

After getting slapped in the face, she saw that it was none other than Vincent, who was glaring down at her in disgust and anger.

"Vincent! I-I-I can explain! You see..."

As Louisa tried to lie out of trouble, her sex victim held himself in shear terror, unable to bear what he went through.

* * *

"Satellite, I just want you know that you did nothing wrong," explained Vincent. "But I think it would be best that you started living someplace else, for your mother's safety...and for yours."

* * *

Unfortunately, this was beginning for a dark age, as Satellite, the innocent and timid little boy (while still remaining the same on the inside) became a complete shell of himself out the outside: Satellite was sent to a boarding school in the UK, but within only a few years, Satellite became a delinquent and a punk, getting into reckless fights (mostly with those who touch him), listening to heavy metal, stealing stuff, skipping classes, vandalism, and tagging buildings with graffiti. And then, one day...

* * *

 **(4 Years Later)**

Satellite, now legally going by the name "Satellite L. Bridget" was at a house spraying graffiti on the side, a devilish grin crossed the punk's face with a lit cigarette in his mouth; recently, he had gotten a tattoo of a bloody spinal cord adorn his right arm, shaved half of his spiky hair off, and gotten a ring in his left ear. "Ha ha ha ha! Bloody brilliant!" he laughed at he stepped back to look at his artwork: a bleeding American flag with the words " **GO BLEED, AMERICA** " right under it, replacing the words " **GOD BLESS AMERICA** ".

"That'll teach those fucks to call me mum a—"

"HEY YOU!"

"OH, FUCK!" Satellite quickly looked to his left a saw a police coming out of his police to chase. Wasting not time, the thirteen-year-old punk threw the paint can at the police and made a sprint to avoid getting caught.

* * *

As soon as Satellite lost the police, she arrived at the boarding school he went to, which was run by nuns. "Hee hee hee hee! What a bunch of cock-cunts," h whispered as he smiled in triumph. But then his smiled dropped as he froze in his feet at what he saw: the head standing outside, glaring at the thirteen-year-old punk. This could only mean one thing: "...Busted!"

Satellite spat his cigarette out his mouth and crushed it with his foot, right before walking to the front door of the boarding school to head inside, trying to ignore his headmistress' continued glare.

"Where have you been, young man?" asked the angered nun.

Again, Satellite just ignored her as he entered the building to go to his—

"WHERE?!" The nun angrily grabbed Satellite's arm, startling the young punk and filling his minds with tragic thoughts...

* * *

 _"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!"_

* * *

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Satellite yelled as he broke free. "I just out for a walk."

"Do NOT lie to me!" snapped the nun. "I seen what you've done, it's ALL over the news. Do you realize you could've been arrested?!"

"Well I COULD'VE, but I WASN'T. And, FYI, those assholes—"

"We do NOT use those kind of words in my school!"

"I'll use whatever words I want! Those ASSHOLES called me mum a—"

"I don't wanna here it, young man! Now, go back to the American Embassy and CLEAN up your mess!"

"...LOVE to, but don't WANT to! Later..." Satellite made his way to his—

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS, SATELLITE L. BRIDGET!" The headmistress' words caused the teenage punk to stop in his tracks and start gritting his teeth he was reaching his limits. "WE TOOK YOU CARE OF YOU SINCE YOU ARRIVED! WE RAISED YOU! WE FED YOU! WE TAUGHT YOU! WE PRETTY MUCH DID EYERYTHING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! TO GIVE YOU A LIFE YOU WANTED! FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! AND YET, YOU NEVER ACCEPT ANY OF IT! INSTEAD, YOU SKIP SCHOOL! YOU SNEAK OUT! YOU STAY UP ALL NIGHT! YOU SPEAK RUDELY! YOU INSULT YOUR NEIGHBORS! YOU GET INTO FIGHTS! YOU VANDALIZE THEIR PROPERTY! GOD MAY FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, BUT I—"

"I NEVER WANTED TO COME TO THIS PLACE!" Satellite snapped back as loud as he could as he turned around. "I ONLY DID IT BECUASE ME MUM WAS BLOODY SUFFERING, SO DON'T TELL ME THAT ANY THIS IS FOR MY OWN MOTHERFUCKING GOOD!" And without another word, he stormed off to his room, leave his headmistress speechless.

Upon reaching his room, Satellite slammed the door and flopped onto his bed. The angry punk then took out his iPod from his nearby drawer and—

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

*THUD*

"WHAT?!" Satellite screamed as he furiously opened the door to stop the annoying banging. "*GASP* *GASP* *GASP* What do you want?" Satellite asked more calmly when she a different nun on the other side of the archway.

"Satellite," said the nun. "we've just received word from the hospital. Your mother's been hospitalized."

Shock at what he heard, Satellite dropped his iPod and rushed to the hospital, passing the nun and—"

"Not so fast, Satellite!" yelled the headmistress.

But Satellite just ran passed her, completely ignoring her.

"Come back here!" the headmistress also yelled.

"Sister, please!" the nun begged as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't STAND his attitude anymore!" the headmistress breathed as she tried to calm down.

"It's not entirely Satellite's fault, Sister. It's been really hard on him for the past eight years: he suffered mental, physical, verbal, and even SEXUAL from his half-family, so he was sent here for protection."

"But that DOESN'T condone his actions."

"Regardless, deep down, inside that brutal punk's heart, is just a crying little boy..."

* * *

Reaching the hospital, Satellite rushed inside to the ER where his mother was in.

"MUMMY!"

*SLIDE*

He sild the curtain open and froze in shock at what he saw: him ill mother laying asleep in bed with an oxygen cannula within her nostrils.

"L-Lite?" Despite her weak health, Noelle slowly opened her eyes. She saw her son slowly walk up to her and kneel down right by her side, clutching her hand and holding it up to his heartbroken face. "Oh, sweetheart, what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Mummy," cried the teenage punk. "I...I know it hasn't been like it, but I've been doing the best I could, enduring the pain I kept inside, listening to doing everything I was told, and..."

"No, Lite," said Noelle weakly. "I'M the one who's sorry for forcing you to suffer, just so I could live. If I hadn't done that, I'm sure your life would probably be different."

"Mummy, please! PLEASE, don't die!"

"Lite, I NEED you to promise me something..."

"I-I promise, just DON'T GO!"

"...promise me you will be brave..."

"Mummy!"

"...be strong..."

"PLEASE!"

"...and above all else...NEVER yield..."

"I PROMISE!"

"...n-never *COUGH* *COUGH* lose to anyone..."

"I PROMISE! I WON'T LOSE! TO ANOYONE! NOW PLEASE! PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU WON'T DIE!" Waterfalls of tears began running down the British punk's face as he shut his eyes.

But Noelle gave one last her grieving before she closed her eyes, shedding one final tear.

"...Mummy?" Satellite whispered. "...Mummy?"

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Satellite slowly opened his eyes; he looked up at the electrocardiogram and saw a flatline on the screen, with the number "0" on the lower right corner. Horror consumed the Brit-punk's face as he looked back down at his mother, noticing her head slightly turned his way, with her eyes shut.

"...…..….MUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Louisa L. Bridget: Kikuko Inoue (Japanese); Erica Lindbeck (English)**

* * *

 **So you see, Satellite not a monster OR a rapist, he just pretends to be to scare everybody away from trying to touch him and get themselves hurt. And he NEVER raped his own half-sister, he was merely sexually abused by her. That's not so bad, right?**

 **Anyways, for Vincent and Louisa, you can pretty must imagine the younger appearance of their parents; Vincent is Howard (who has yet to appear, by the way), and Louisa is Olivia.**

 **Later**


	21. Counterattack (4-21)

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

"Come on, you two!" Alessandro yelled at the horrified Arnold and Creed. "Rip out his goddamn stigmata! NOW!"

"Uh, Alessandro..." Arnold suddenly said as he noticed something right behind Alessandro.

Alessandro turned and, much to his shock, saw Satellite standing straight-up with his long-sword in his left hand. "I...will not...fucking...lose!" Satellite whispered.

"W-What's going on?" asked Alessandro.

"D-Did his BLEEDING just stop?!" asked Creed.

*SHINE*

A tremendous aura suddenly encompassed the Pandora punk and something materialized out his back.

"Are...Are those...Wings of Light?!" gasped the silver-haired Pandora boy.

"Uh, Arnold...KILL HIM?!" yelled Creed.

"Oh, RIGHT!" Arnold lunged himself at—

*SLASH*

Satellite sliced at Arnold's left temple on his head...

"GAH!"

*BAM*

...then kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

"ARGH!" Arnold coughed up some blood as well. " _W-Was that a Double Accel?_ "

"ARNOLD!" Creed cried.

"Hey, loser~de arimasuka!"

*BAM*

Creed suddenly coughed out some blood as well as he punched in the stomach...by Ra's.

"Isn't NOT paying attention what led to my defeat, senpai?" asked Ra's. "Well, NOW, I won't by holding ANY LONGER!" He punched his gauntlets together as he charged to take Creed down.

*CLANG*

Arnold quickly, yet barely, blocked Satellite's swift attack.

" _Damn, how the hell is so fast?_ " thought Alessandro. " _He can't be...going NOVA?!_ "

Arnold opened his tightly closed eyes, only to get a glimpse at Satellite's lifeless eyes glaring back at him. " _W-what the hell?! Is he DEAD?!_ "

*ZOOM*

Satellite suddenly vanished, leaving his opponent in a nervous state.

"Y-You may've been able to somehow unleash a Double Accel Turn, just like me," the scythe-wielding Pandora boy said, "but THAT'S nothing! I STILL know where you'll strike next! LIKE RIGHT BEHIND—"

*SLASH*

Arnold suddenly felt himself being slashed in the left shoulder by Satellite's Nova Blood from...

" _The FRONT?! That punk attacked me from the FRONT?! HOW?!_ "

*SLASH*

Satellite slashed again, in the chest this time, before vanishing; the attack also broke Arnold's scythe.

" _Don't tell me: is this...TRIPLE ACCELERATION?!_ " With his shirt now sliced and pecs exposed, Arnold collapsed in defeat.

Satellite materialized in victory, and then...

"UHNNNN..."

*THUD*

...collapsed.

"No way! ARNOLD!" cried Creed.

"Bewildered again~de arimasu?" Ra's taunted as he got right up in Creed's face. "Because THAT'S how YOU shall lose as well~de arimasu!"

"THAT'S IT!" Creed quickly jump back and produced three copies of himself that attempted to strike Ra's down.

"Didn't you already show me that move~de arimasenka?"

*SHINE*

Producing Wings of Light, Ra's made copies of himself as well to strike back. " **BURNING FANG!** " Ra's and his four copies struck down Creed and the copies, making the copies disappear.

That's right, Ra's had...

" _FOUR?! FOUR COPIES?! AND THEY ALL DEFEATED CREED?! AND ARNOLD LOST AS WELL?! DAMMIT! WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END?!_ " panicked Alessandro.

Upon landing, Ra's' Wings of Lights dispersed and—

*COUGH*

—suddenly coughed some blood into his hand. " _Looks like using Replication was a little too much for me~de arimasu_ ," he thought as he held his mouth. He then turned to the unconscious Pandora punk. " _And yet HE was able to do it...without ANY training~de arimashou! By the gods, he is so FEARSOME~de arimasu!_ "

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **(Young) Satellite L. Bridget: Fujiko Takimoto (Japanese); Yuri Lowenthal (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	22. Each's Respective Pride (4-22)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Uhn..." Satellite slowly opened his eyes, only to see a Tibetan Pandora boy consoling him. "HEY!" Satellite angrily pushed Ra's away from—

"AH!" Suddenly, he grabbed his arm in pain.

"Don't push yourself~de arimasu," said Ra's calmly.

"This isn't over," snarled Alessandro all of a sudden as his fists began to glow. "You know what they say: If you want something done, you've got to—"

"No need, Alessandro." All of a sudden, Arnold and Creed got back on their feet, summoning their Volt Weapons.

*SHINE*

"Looks like things are about to get INTERESTING!" said Arnold.

*SHINE*

"We've only been holding back these last few minutes," said Creed, "but NOT ANYMORE!"

*SHINE*

"Heh, looks like it's time for Round 2~de arimasu, senpai!"

*SHINE*

Satellite also summoned his Nova Blood sword to—

"THAT ENOUGH!"

" _Oh no..._ " thought the silver-haired Pandora boy. "Sudent President Clifford!"

"Pandora are NOT allowed to ight each other," said Clifford, "except for training procedures. I have NO idea what the hell's going on here, but I assume each and every one of you know this, right?"

Tommy stood right behind Clifford.

"Sorry, Prez, but you have to wait to dish out your shitty punishments AFTER I FINISH THESE TWO FUCKS!" Arnold charged at his opponents once again.

"NO! STOP!" cried Clifford.

*ZOOM*

*CLANK*

Fortunately, Tommy intervened and blocked the redhead's attack. "Presidents orders, cease these actions at ONCE!"

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Arnold jumped back and prepared to—

" **ILLUSION TURN!** "

*BAM*

"GAH!"

Clifford suddenly zoomed in and punched Arnold in the stomach, stopping the latter's rampage.

*BOOM*

A huge surge wave of power came from Clifford's punch as Arnld collapsed. "I think you kid have had enough fun for one night, dont'cha?" asked Clifford calmly.

"WHOA! I didn't even feel his movements!" gasped Alessandro.

"Was that 'Tempest Turn'? Enacted by the top-ranked student of the year?" gasped Creed.

"So, does anyone wish to continue?" asked the Student President sternly.

The remaining warriors stood down, dispersing their weapons.

"Arnold! Creed! Let's go!" Alessandro ordered as he began to leave. Taking the unconscious Arnold, Creed followed closely behind, while Satellite and Ra's watched and tried to cool down.

"Oh, Satellite-san," Clifford said before leaving with Tommy, "can you please take Kazuha-san to the hospital?"

The Pandora punk gasped. " _That's right! Kazu_ _—_ "

"Yes, Student President! Right away~de arimasu!" yelled Ra's excitedly.

"Huh? Oh, sure. You too, Ra's-san."

"Thank you~de arimasu, Student President!" cheered the Tibetan Pandora boy. He looked around for the still unconscious blue-haired Limiter girl. "Now then, Kazuha, let's get—WHAT?!"

But much to his disappointment, Ra's saw Satellite carrying his unconscious Limiter's body to the hospital.

"HEY! COME BACK!" Ra's demanded. "He's my—"

"FUCK OFF!" groaned the Pandora punk. "Kazuha is...MY partner, not YOURS."

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Tommy Phenyl: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese); David Vincent (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	23. Sharpened Stone (4-23)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"...uhhhh…" Kazuha slowly opened her eyes. As her vision was restored, she saw a British Pandora boy with half-shaven blond hair, and a Tibetan Pandora boy with blue hair, looking over her in concern; both of them had some band-aids on their faces. "Huh? OH! Lite-senpai! Ra's!" She quickly sat up in her—

"OUCH!" All of a sudden, Kazuha grabbed her forehead in pain.

"NO NO NO! Please, don't force yourself!" said Ra's in concern.

"Oh, thanks," groaned the Limiter girl. "I'm sorry, you two. I shouldn't've gotten in the way. I—"

"Damn right you 'shouldn't've'," snarled Satellite coldly. "You KNEW you couldn't help, yet you decided you WOULD...AND JUST LOOK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU! HELL, YOU COULD'VE...COULD'VE...FUCK THIS! I AIN'T WASTIN' NO MORE TIME WITH YOU, YA BLOODY CUNT! I'M GOING HOME" The Pandora punk furiously turned around and began to leave.

"How rude~de arimasu!" exclaimed Ra's. "Kazuha-san was only trying to HELP you~de arimashou! Just because she's not as strong as you or me, doesn't mean—"

*SLAM*

" _...What the hell did Lite-senpai just say to me?!_ "

* * *

" _WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY TO KAZUHA?!_ "

* * *

Kazuha couldn't help but look down at herself in guilt.

"Don't listen to him~de arimasu. You were pretty brave back there~de arimashita. I think because of that, I have most DEFINITELY fallen for you~de arimasu. Now, I pray for the day where we shall fulfill our bond with baptism~de arimasu!"

"I-I's sorry, Ra's, but—"

But Ra's climbed right on top of her and pressed his index finger on her lips. "Shh! There's no need to deny your feelings. I know...someday...we shall live together...forever..." *WINK*

* * *

Meanwhile, at the swimming pool, Elliot swam completely naked.

"I'm SO sorry to interrupt your alone time," said Clifford; he was also in the pool, wearing a dark-blue speedo.

"Whatever you have to say," Elliot said as he got out of the pool, "I absolutely REFUSE to back down against the Untouchable King."

"Did you know that Satellite-san just defeated fourth-ranked third-year Arnold McMillian? And it appears you third-years have been suffering too much dignity." Clifford stepped out of the pool and began drying off his body with his towel. "Satellite-san maybe a second-year, but his power exceeds that of a third-year. So if I were, I would seriously consider THINKING about your next move before yo actually MAKE it, oaky? I'll see you later."

And so, Clifford began to walk away, while Elliot stood alone at the edge of the room, drying off his wet body.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Vincent L. Bridget: Mitsuhiro Ichiki (Japanese); J. Michael Tatum (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	24. Conclusion (4-24)

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **(Third-Year Dorm Pool)**

"Change of plans, boys,' Elliot said to his fellow third-years the next morning. "Satellite L. Bridget is NOT to be trifold with."

"Say WHAT?!" screamed Alessandro.

"Let's pit it THIS way: if neither our fifth-ranked, Creed, nor our fourth-ranked, Arnold, could defeat the Untouchable King, then we better get used to it for now."

"SPLASH*

"So that's it?" another third-year asked after submerging from the water.

"You seen his power, Igor, right?" Elliot began to strip down to his naked, muscular body. "I don't know why, but I'm somehow intrigued by it."

*SPLASH*

* * *

Meanwhile, Satellite laid in his bed, wearing only his briefs; his TV was on, but he paid little to no attention to it " _I STILL can't get over what I said..._ "

* * *

 _"You KNEW you couldn't help, yet you decided you WOULD...AND JUST LOOK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU! HELL, YOU COULD'VE...COULD'VE...FUCK THIS! I AIN'T WASTIN' NO MORE TIME WITH YOU, YA BLOODY CUNT! I'M GOING HOME!"_

* * *

" _Genetics Shintoshi~food theme park is now open!_ " said the TV suddenly.

The Pandora punk snapped back to reality just in time to hear the announcement. He rose out of bed and turned to the TV.

" _The one year construction and half year preparation periods are now over! At last, we'll be open for business this month on the 15th! Come enjoy heaping helpings of luxurious foods and delicacies from all around the world! We cater to the gourmet in you! Please make sure to come! In commemoration of our grand opening, there are also many couple events! You are the main character here!_ "

* * *

Kazuha, on the other hand, laid o top of her bed in her dorm room, wearing only her bra and panties, thinking about...

* * *

 _"You KNEW you couldn't help, yet you decided you WOULD...AND JUST LOOK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU! HELL, YOU COULD'VE...COULD'VE...FUCK THIS! I AIN'T WASTIN' NO MORE TIME WITH YOU, YA BLOODY CUNT! I'M GOING HOME!"_

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

" _Huh?_ " Kazuha rose from her bed and headed to the door.

*CLICK* *CREEK*

"Hello?" Kazuha asked as she peered her head out the door; to her surprise, her unofficial partner was waiting on the other side with a big nervous smile on his face.

* * *

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...?!" Kazuha looked around the entire amusement park. "THIS IS SO COOL!"

Satellite stood right behind her with his hands in his pockets, looking not too please, despite the fact it was HIS idea to go to the amusement park with Kazuha.

"COME ON, LITE-SENPAI!" Kazuha yelled as she grabbed Satellite arm and pulled him along. "LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT!"

* * *

The two teenagers spent most of their looking around at all the attractions, most of which interested Kazuha more than Satellite.

" _Maybe this WASN'T such a good idea..._ " thought Satellite. " _...I mean, I'm glad Kazuha's_ _happy, but_ _—_ "

"HEY!" cried Kazuha. "Check THIS out!" she pulled the Pandora punk to a sign that read...

 **Couples Eating Contest**

"Come on, Lite-senpai! Let's join!"

"I-I-I don't know, Kazuha," said Satellite nervously. "Eating's not really my—"

"WELCOME TO THE COUPLES EATING CONTEST, YOUNG CUTE COUPLE!" shouted the announcer suddenly, startling he pair. "In commemoration of the food theme park's opening, we holding a dream event just for couples! The rules are simple! The couples participate! And they must scoff down plate after plate of food brought out! The last remaining couple will be crowned the winners~! To the winning couple we present this: THE LATEST ALBUM FROM SOCIAL PSYCHO!"

"Social Psycho?!" the "couple" exclaimed awkwardly.

"MUST...HAVE...THAT ALBUM!" screamed the male Pandora in excitement. "SIGN US UP, BUB! WE'RE IN!"

Kazuha stared at Satellite awkwardly. " _Oh yeah...Social Psycho is Senpai's favorite band...and I STILL need_ _to—_ "

"Gene-senpai, LOOK!" A couples eating contest! We should join!"

"The HELL we should! Come on, Arturia, I'm seriously getting bored of this place!"

Kazuha suddenly noticed a familiar couple stepping up to the contest. "Arturia! Gene-senpai!"

"Huh?!" Gene turned to the dark blue-haired Limiter girl. "Oh, it's just Kazuha and...SATELLITE L. BRIDGET! What the hell are YOU two doing here?!"

"Oh, hey, Kazuha-san!" said Arturia kindly. "Are you and Satellite-senpai on a date?"

"A date?" Kazuha blushed and held the back of her head. "Not really, we were just—"

"Were you and Satellite going to join the eating contest?"

"Well, yes. Lite-senpai's really excited about the prize. Were you and Gene-senpai planning on joining as well?"

"We WERE, but I changed my mind after—"

"Change of plans, Arturia! We're joining" yelled Gene. " _This is my chance! I ain't losing that prize to that punk!_ "

* * *

Kazuha and Satellite stood among the participants, along with Arturia and Gene.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the announcer. "Welcome to the Couples Eating Contest! We have eight couples consisting of sixteen participants in our contests. The rules are simple: eat all four presented dishes. The last remaining couple who manages to eat ALL meals will win the latest album from Social Psycho! And now, presenting our first meal: FIVE ENORMOUS BOWLS OF RAMEN! READY? SET? GO!"

And so, the 8 couples began scarfing down bowl after bowl of ramen.

* * *

"NEXT MEAL: TEN SETS OF TAKOYAKI!

* * *

"NEXT MEAL: FIVE SERVINGS OF MEAT BUNS!"

* * *

By the time the third challenge was completed, only four participants remained: Kazuha, Satellite, Arturia, and Gene.

*BURP*

Gene burped for a loud and long time.

Arturia's belly was ginormous.

Satellite held her held over the table, panting at everything he had to eat.

Kazuha held her mouth. " _I come so far to lose, but my stomach just became full! Lite-senpai seems to be at his limit as well...maybe we should...NO! WE CAN'T! I'VE ALREADY BURDENED SENPAI ONCE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!_ "

"AND NOW," yelled the announcer, "HERE COMES OUR FINAL MEAL: ONE HAMBURGERS!"

When Satellite heard the final challenge, his eyes widened as the meals were presented in front of the contestants.

" _Here we go!_ " Kazuha reached for her—

*SNATCH* *SNTACH* SNATCH*

Satellite suddenly snatched all three burgers from right under his competitions nose and stacked them all onto HIS hamburger, right before scarfing them down at once, much to the shock of everybody who witnessed this, especially Kazuha and Gene.

"WHAT'S THIS!" shouted the announcer. "THE LEGENDARY BURGER STACKING TECHNIQUE! I'VE NEVER SEEN A TECHNIQUE LIKE THIS BEFORE!" By the time he was finished talking, Satellite had finished all the burgers. "AND WE HAVE A WINNER!"

* * *

Later that evening, Kazuha and Satellite sat by the docks, looking at the sunset; Kazuha held her hand over her stomach while holding onto Satellite's newly-won Social Psycho album.

"You okay, Kazuha?" the Pandora punk asked his Limiter.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," said Kazuha, "what about YOU, Lite-senpai?"

"I'm good. Thanks for participating with me?"

"Oh, sure." Kazuha gave a bright smile.

" _Wow, Kazuha's willing to do EVERYTHING for me_ ," thought Satellite. " _Is she ALWAYS like this?_ "

"So, we're still gonna be partners, right?" asked Kazuha. "Now and forever?"

"'Now and forever'?" repeated the blushing Pandora punk. "...Sure...as long as you take care of yourself as well...just so we can work together for a long time..."

* * *

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

*BAM*

"DAMMIT!"

Gene furiously punched the contestant table over and over and over again; he had never left since he was extremely pissed off about losing.

"HOW COULD I LOSE TO THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH?!" Gene screamed. "HE DIDN'T EVEN PLAY FAIR; HE STOLE MY HAMBURGER, AND EVERYONE ELSE'S, AND STACKED THEM ONTO HIS OWN! HOW COULD NOBODY SEE THAT AS CHEATING?!"

Next to the outraged red-haired Pandora boy, Arturia laid on the ground, unconscious, and with a belly so fat that she almost appeared pregnant.

 **End of Volume 4**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Olivia L. Bridget: Miki Ito (Japanese); Nancy Sherrard (English)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading another great Volume of "Freezing". But like EVERY Volume finale, now I'm taking a break to get back of "Heaven's Lost Property". But don't worry, as a certain Austrian actor said: "I'LL BE BACK!"**

 **Later**


	25. East Clash (5-25)

**Hello again, everybody! And welcome back to "Freezing".**

 **Before we begin our next chapter, I'd like to address some...personal details: Around February 2019, there was some movement that surfaced called #KickVic. #KickVic was created on Twitter by numerous women with allegations of being sexually harassed by voice actor Vic Mignogna. This led to Mignogna being terminated by Funimation.**

 **Mignogna, however, denied these allegations and sued Funimation for defamation and interference in existing contracts.**

 **Currently, Funimation has filed an anti-SLAPP motion for Mignogna to dismiss his lawsuit, and there will be a hearing on September 6, 2019, to consider the defendants' anti-SLAPP motions. (Look up Vic Mignogna on Wikipedia for more information.)**

 **Why am I addressing this? Because, as many of you faithful readers know, Mignogna is the English voice actor for Clifford Fairchild in "Freezing" and (Outer) Mako Akashiya for "R+V".**

 **Before any of you say, "What?! You didn't know?!" NO! I swear, I didn't know ANYTHING about this until around June (I think).**

 **So, where do we go from here? Well, Mignogna is probably trying to fix his career. So, for the time being, I will still have Mignogna as Clifford and Mako since he's still an active voice actor; however, I don't think I'll have him in any OTHER future project that I work on; but if I DO, he will no longer be able to be in the same project as Monica Rial and Jamie Marchi, two other voice actors who supported #KickVic.**

 **If you have ANY information on Mignogna's current direction, PLEASE let me know as soon as you can.**

 **But enough of that, let's get ready for Volume 5!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 5**

 **(Yokohama Special Operations Command Room)**

"Chevalier, all four platoons have rendezvoused at Yokohama Beach!"

"East Genetics' 2nd platoon currently standing by!"

"Nova S, target 1, is heading towards the center of the beach!"

"Core exposed!"

"3rd platoon's striker!"

"Target 3 has mobilized!"

"Target 4 also heading towards the beach!

"6th and 7th platoon's decoys are all disables!"

" _Unbelievable!_ " thought Regional Operations Commander Kouichirou Sasagami. " _How could there be FOUR Nova?! Within a single area?!_ "

* * *

 **(The 10th Nova Clash; Yokohama Beach)**

Four Nova flew around a factory at Yokohama Beach.

Within the factory, multiple Pandora warriors were hiding, waiting for their opportunity to strike one of them.

"Alright, everybody in position?" asked East Genetics fourth-year Michael Marius, the platoon's assigned all-rounder. "Alright, we strike in ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. DECOYS, CREATE AN OPENING!"

* * *

Okay, before we continue, here's a quick summary of the Pandora platoon positions:

Decoys: Guides who disrupt the Nova's attacks to create an opening.

Striker: Destroys the Nova's armor in order to directly expose the core.

Finisher: Delivers the decisive blow to the Nova's exposed core.

* * *

The Decoys leapt at the Nova. Sensing their presences, the Nova used it tentacles to attack the Pandora.

*SWISH*

The Decoys vanished to avoid the attack.

" **FREEZING FIELD!** "

*KERCHINK*

The Limiters trapped the Nova in their Freezing Field.

"Good job, ladies!" yelled Michael. "Strikers, GO!"

The Strikers leapt at the Nova, attacking the chest.

*CRACK*

"WE GOT IT!"

"IT'S OPEN!"

"Alright, Finishers! TAKE IT DOWN!"

" **QUADRUPLE ACCEL!** " A Pandora with green hair, tied up on the back of his head creating two flat pony tail, leapt at the Nova in blazing fast speed to deliver the final blow. "YOU'RE—"

*STRIKE*

"GAAAHHHHHH!"

Much to his shock, the green-haired Pandora was quickly knocked back to the ground.

"CARTER-SENPAI!" cried his Limiter.

"Uhn, how the hell did this fucker match my Quadruple Accel?" East Genetics third-year Carter Lockheart, 8th platoon's assigned finisher, asked himself. "This is NO ordinary Type-S!"

"Decoys," cried Michael, "strike a—WHAT THE FUCK?!"

*ZAP*

The Type-S suddenly fired a particle beam at the platoon hitting all Pandora and Limiters within it's firing range.

*BOOM*

A huge explosion engulfed the entire battleground. As the dust settled, Carter emerged from under the rubble, with a loud shriek ringing in his ears. As the ringing died down, Carter could hear a bunch of crying and wailing; he looked around and saw a bunch of Pandora either gravely wounded or dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!"

"MEDIC! SOMEBODY GET THE GODDAMN MEDIC! NOW!"

Carter looked up at the triumphant Nova. " _Aw, man...this Nova is WAY too strong. And to think...16 hours ago..._ "

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Carter Lockheart: Ryota Osaka (Japanese); Spike Spencer (English)**

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was short, I plan on integrating the second-half into the next chapter.**

 **Also, Kouichirou Sasagami retains his original gender; therefore, he is owned by Dall-Young Kim, NOT me.**

 **Later**


	26. Carter Lockheart (5-26)

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **(16 Hours Earlier; Tokyo, East Genetics)**

"So...w-would you...would you like to out with me, Kimiko-chan?" Carter asked her Limiter quickly.

"C-Carter-senpai...?" Kimiko blushed madly.

"I know you've been my Limiter for almost a year now," continued the green-haired Pandora boy, "but I've been thinking about you for a LONG time...and how we worked together greatly. Kimiko-chan, I want to be with you...FOREVER! During BATTLE! During PEACE!"

"...Uh..." Kimiko turned around and walked away; she didn't have an answer ready. "...I'm sorry, Carter-senpai. I need some time to think about that."

*GASP*

Carter breathed out in relief. " _I can't believe I_ _—_ "

"NICE JOB, DUDE!"

"CONGRATULATIONS, MAN!"

Startled, Carter turned around, only to find two Pandora classmates smiling right behind him. "NEON-KUN?! JUNI?!" Carter exclaimed. "YOU SCARED ME!"

"We totally SAW you, dude!" said Neon. And we heard EVERYTHING you said! Especially, 'Kimiko-chan, I want to be with you...FOREVER! During BATTLE! During PEACE!' Man, I'm SO jealous that it wasn't ME!"

"I'm glad you admitted you feelings, man," said Juni. "But...I THOUGHT you saw Kimiko as a LIMITER?"

"Well...a guy can change his mind, CAN'T he?"

* * *

Later that evening, Carter was leaning over a railing, watching the sunset, and thinking about what his Limiter said...

* * *

 _"...Uh..." Kimiko turned around and walked away; she didn't have an answer ready. "...I'm sorry, Carter-senpai. I need some time to think about that."_

* * *

"Hey, Carter," said a young man from behind. Unlike the other Pandora at East Genetics, this man wore a white hoodie over a black t-shirt, with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Oh, hi, Michael-senpai," said Carter.

"So, do you plan on becoming a teach here?" Michael leaned over the railing right next to Carter.

"...Nah, I only joined this stupid school because of my father; I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that asshole's bullshit political career. I never wanted to fight the fucking Nova in the first place. If they continued appearing, even after I graduated, I would be willing to fight them to protect the ones I love. But if I were to become Chevalier...I'd be pissing my pants in fear."

"Really? Why?"

"*SIGH* I just don't have the courage that every OTHER Pandora has." Carter's eyes began watering. "Unlike...HIM."

Michael widened his eyes.

"Remember that night? When Satellite crippled and 'raped' Letty Brooks?" Carter continued. "THAT was the day where he forced me to show how much of a coward I TRULY was."

"Satellite is said to have acquired his Stigmata using his father's power. Why him?"

Carter nervously bit his lip. "I DID manage to completely outclass that punk, but despite all the cuts on his body, Satellite absolutely refused to stop fighting...until he won! Both of us had a reason to fight; his was that he would NEVER lose...to ANYONE. And he almost succeeded in beating me, until he was subdued by the third-years. I almost threw up...in my PANTS...out of my ASS!" He began shedding tears. "THAT'S WHY I'M NOT CUTOUT TO LEAD ANY FIGHT AGAINST THE NOVA!"

*WHEEO* *WHEEO* *WHEEO*

"WARNING! CODE 1 ALERT! WARNING! CODE 1 ALERT! WARNING! CODE 1 ALERT! ALL STUENTS ARE TO PUT ON THEIR BATTLE UNIFORMS AND GATHER IN THE ASSEMBLE HALL! ALL STUENTS ARE TO PUT ON THEIR BATTLE UNIFORMS AND GATHER IN THE ASSEMBLE HALL! ALL STUENTS ARE TO PUT ON THEIR BATTLE UNIFORMS AND GATHER IN THE ASSEMBLE HALL! MAINTAIN CODE 1 ALERT!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Kimiko Minase: ? (Japanese); Kerry Williams (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	27. Corrosion (5-27)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"ALL PANDORA ARE TO STANDBY FOR BATTLE AND VOLT TEXTURE! ALL LIMITERS ARE TO GET THEIR BATTLE GEAR AD GO ON STANDBY!"

* * *

Inside the men's locker room, Carter stripped down to his white briefs. He then removed briefs, exposing his butt, and put them in his locker before shutting the door. " **VOLT TEXTURE! EQUIP!** "

*SHINE*

* * *

"ALRIGHT, LADIES!" Michael yelled to his fellow Pandora in the conference room. "Take a look at what we're facing tonight!" The monitor turned on, revealing to all the shocked Pandora boys, especially Carter, about what they would be getting into. "It is confirmed that four, I repeat, FOUR Type S Nova have invaded!"

* * *

 **(Grand Canyon, Shobario Headquarters)**

"FOUR?!"

"Are you KIDDING me?!"

"You better have a reason for this, Dr. Aoi! ANSWER ME!"

"We've been monitoring their activities for quite some time," explained Headquarters Former Nova Consultant Ginger Aoi. "But, this...this is something I've NEVER anticipated before in my life!"

* * *

As the four Nova moved through a factory at Yokohama Beach, they were approached by four to five helicopters that fired their arsenals of missiles at the threats.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Despite the direct hits, when the smoke cleared, the Nova appeared to be ineffective.

*ZAP*

The head Type-S fired a particle beam, vaporizing all the hostile helicopters.

* * *

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Michael answered the phone back in the conference room. "Yes? Roger!" Then he hung up. "ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! All anti-Nova squadrons and Limiters are to be deployed to the front line at Yokohama Beach!"

* * *

The Pandora boys sat patiently as they headed for the fight of their lives; Carter was among them with Michael sitting right next to him.

"ALRIGHT, BOYS!" shouted Michael. "We begin our strike in 180 seconds!"

* * *

 **(180 Seconds Later)**

Four Nova flew around the factory at Yokohama Beach.

Within the factory, multiple Pandora warriors were hiding, waiting for their opportunity to strike one of them.

"Alright, everybody in position?" asked East Genetics fourth-year Michael Marius, the platoon's assigned all-rounder. "Alright, we strike in ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. DECOYS, CREATE AN OPENING!"

The Decoys leapt at the Nova. Sensing their presences, the Nova used it tentacles to attack the Pandora.

*SWISH*

The Decoys vanished to avoid the attack.

" **FREEZING FIELD!** "

*KERCHINK*

The Limiters trapped the Nova in their Freezing Field.

"Good job, ladies!" yelled Michael. "Strikers, GO!"

The Strikers leapt at the Nova, attacking the chest.

*CRACK*

"WE GOT IT!"

"IT'S OPEN!"

"Alright, Finishers! TAKE IT DOWN!"

" **QUADRUPLE ACCEL!** " A Pandora with green hair, tied up on the back of his head creating two flat pony tail, leapt at the Nova in blazing fast speed to deliver the final blow. "YOU'RE—"

*STRIKE*

"GAAAHHHHHH!"

Much to his shock, the green-haired Pandora was quickly knocked back to the ground.

"CARTER-SENPAI!" cried his Limiter.

"Uhn, how the hell did this fucker match my Quadruple Accel?" East Genetics third-year Carter Lockheart, 8th platoon's assigned finisher, asked himself. "This is NO ordinary Type-S!"

"Decoys," cried Michael, "strike a—WHAT THE FUCK?!"

*ZAP*

The Type-S suddenly fired a particle beam at the platoon hitting all Pandora and Limiters within it's firing range.

*BOOM*

A huge explosion engulfed the entire battleground. As the dust settled, Carter emerged from under the rubble, with a loud shriek ringing in his ears. As the ringing died down, Carter could hear a bunch of crying and wailing; he looked around and saw a bunch of Pandora either gravely wounded or dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!"

"MEDIC! SOMEBODY GET THE GODDAMN MEDIC! NOW!"

Carter looked up at the triumphant Nova. " _Aw, man...this Nova is WAY too strong. And to think...16 hours ago..._ "

*WHIP*

Suddenly, Carter was grabbed by the legs and arms of the Nova's tentacles. "WHAT THE—WHAT'S GOING ON!"

*SIZZLE*

The tentacles suddenly began burning at Carter's skin, fusing with his Stigmata and neutralizing his Volt Texture.

"AAHHHHHH!"

Then the Nova pulled the green-haired Pandora boy to its body.

"CARTER-SENPAI!" cried Kimiko.

*KERCHINK*

Attached to the Nova, Carter's Volt Texture disappeared, exposing his modest pecs. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As he cried in agony, he noticed a bunch of other Pandora trapped in the Nova's armor, including...

"MICHAEL-SENPAI!"

The trapped Pandora soon began sinking into the armor.

" _SHIT! I gotta get outta here!_ " thought Carter desperately. " **QUADRUPLE ACCEL!** "

*SHINE*

Carter unleashed his strongest Accel power in the hopes of escaping but the NO avail. " _WHAT KINDA FUCKERS ARE THESE!_ "

Soon, the green-haired Pandora boy began sinking into the Nova's armor as well, all while his Limiter watched in horror. "CARTER-SENPAI!"

"SOMEBODY!" cried Carter. "GET ME OUTTA H—"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Ginger Aoi: Masako Nozawa (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	28. A Looming Threat (5-28)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Early the next morning, the sun rose on a blood-ridden battlefield; bodies were everywhere, both of Pandora and Limiters; most who had survived consoled their (presumably) deceased partners in their arms; the Nova had also disappeared.

"CARTER-SENPAI!" Kimoko looked around the battlefield. "CARTER-SENPAI!" Tears welled as she could not find her partner...ANYWHERE; distraught, Kimiko collapsed onto her knees, trying not to fear the worst for—

"Get up, Minase Kimiko!" ordered Alice Browning from behind. "Our orders are to return to East Genetics immediately and rebaptize with someone who lost their partner!"

"'R-REBAPTIZE'?!" Kimiko screamed in Alice's face. "Carter-senpai was one-of-a-kind to me, Alice-senpai! I'll NEVER find—"

*SLAP*

Alice angrily slapped Kimiko's face. "YOU'RE THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO THEIR PARTNER?!"

Terrified, Kimiko looked around the battlefield at the Pandora and Limiters crying over their partners' bodies. But she couldn't take it anymore and began breaking down in tears.

"Kimiko, I lost my partner Michael, just like you" Alice explained as she knelt down in front of Kimiko, "so I know EXACTLY how you feel."

"THEN WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE HE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU?! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE 'BAPTIZE WH ANOTHER PANDORA'?!"

"IT'S OUR DUTY! I LOVED MICHAEL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! AND LOSING HIM...IS NO DIFFERENT THAN YOUR LOST! AND WHY DID YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE A LIMITER IN THE FIRST PLACE?! TO DEFEAT THE NOVA! TO PROTECT MANKIND! AND IF WE CAN'T DO THAT...THEN MICHAEL'S DEATH...AND CARTER'S...WILL BE FOR NOTHING!"

* * *

 **(Yokohama Temporary Command Room)**

"What's the position of Target 24 after it sank into the ocean...?!" asked Sasagami.

"It's still undetected as of now. Our radar is continuously scanning the area!"

"If this keeps up, then we might reach the Nova's maximum residual time! The Nova will self-detonate and deal massive physical damage to the surrounding area!"

"WE ALREADY KNOW HAT!" yelled Sasagami. "That's WHY we need to find it before it happens and destroy it's core!"

"But it's already been more that 5 hours and 37 minutes. That was the longest residual time recorded in the '4 Years' War' from 2012 to 2015, recommend changing this to 'the 5 Hours and 37 Minutes' War'.

"Hmm...and there isn't any great physical yet," continued Sasagami, "huh...in the worst case scenario...if we can keep the Nova deep in the ocean when it explodes, we will minimize the damage it causes...EITHER WAY, WE NEED TO SCAN ALL OF THE WATERS OF JAPAN FOR THE NOVAS! MAINTAIN CODE 1 ALERT! ALL COMBAT UNITS ON STANDBY! REDEPLOY SURVIVORS FROM OTHER UNITS TO BE MOBILIZED AGAIN!"

* * *

 **(West Genetics)**

"Hey, dude, did you hear? Some shit's going down at East Genetics; apparently there are four Type-S Nova! In ONE area!"

"Yeah, dude! I heard even the Japanese Chevalier couldn't handle them; they had to mobilize personnel from East Genetics, and even some fourth-year from West.

"Apparently, two of them have already been taken out, but the OTHER two escaped, and you will NOT believe their body counts..."

"Whoa! Thank god we're only second-years, I can't imagine going up against four fucking Nova at once!"

It was late at night and Kazuha was having burgers with Satellite in the cafeteria, but Kazuha couldn't resist overhearing the conversation of the petrified second-years.

*SLAM*

The Pandora punk got up and stormed off.

"Senpai?!" Kazuha exclaimed as she allowed after her partner. "Senpai, what wrong? Hey! Lite-senpai! Don't just ignore me! WHAT'S THE HELL'S YOUR—"

"NOTHING!" Satellite finally screamed as he stopped in his tracks. "It's nothing," he said in a more calm tone to cool his concerned Limiter down. "It's just that I'm bloody bored of sitting around and doing nothing!"

" _Oh, I get it._ " Kazuha gave a small smile. " _Senpai must be annoyed because we're a state of emergency, but CAN'T do anything about it_ ," she thought. "Don't worry, Lite-senpai," she said. "The least we can do is be prepared so—"

"Y-You don't think I know that?!" asked the Untouchable King. "It's just that overheard some guys chatting, and I'm starting to get nervous...what about YOU? Y-You aren't freaking out, are ya? I mean, once those fuckers strike, you need to be ready, right?"

"...Of course I will," Kazuha said with a smile. "I mean...I became a Limiter to follow in in my older brother's footsteps of protecting people. I couldn't save big brother, so THAT'S why I have the power and responsibility of a Limiter...especially YOURS, Satellite L. Bridget!"

In response, the Pandora punk's cheek began turning run. "I-I-In THAT case...d-do you think...w-w-w-w-we could...well, you know...try to—"

*WHEEO* *WHEEO* *WHEEO*

Suddenly, the alert went off throughout the entire school.

"CODE 1 ALERT! NOVA INVASION IN PROGRESS! ALL WEST GENETICS STUDENTS ASSEMBLE FOR BATTLE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

* * *

Ra's was awoken from his slumber.

* * *

Gene and Arturia were forced to abort date in Arturia's room.

* * *

Hiiragi turned off the shower and jumped out of the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Igor, Arnold, Alessandro, and Creed stopped exercising.

* * *

Elliot climbed out of the pool.

* * *

 **(West Genetics, Main Building, Central Command Room)**

*SLAM* *CREEK*

"The hell's goin' on?!" Young yelled as he joined Elgar and Father Marco.

"Take a look," Father Marco said as looked up at the monitor.

"N-No fucking way! It's the four Nova from Yokohama Beach! But didn't they disappear 10 minutes ago?"

They've just arrived at West Genetics!" explained Elgar. "And they're encircling us!"

"Get the fourth-years of East over here AT ONCE!" ordered Young.

"Roger! But they'll never make it in time!"

"It must've been a diversion..." deduced Father Marco.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Michael Marius: ? (Japanese); Kyle Hebert (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	29. Nova Form (5-29)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"All four targets have entered the defensive area. Platoons 1, 2, 3, and 4 are en route."

Father Marco continued looking in distress from within the Central Command Room.

* * *

Military trucks containing Platoon 1 parked right in front of the first advancing Nova. "Alright, ladies!" shouted Platoon 1 Leader Allen Barnett from within the truck. "Our target is 400 meters ahead; all Pandora intercept it in three minutes, all Limiters are to secure their positions! MOVE OUT!"

As the military trucks opened, Platoon 1 advanced with haste to their target. Just then, bubbles began expanding from the Nova's body, halting Platoon's 1 progression.

" _What's going on?_ " thought Barnett.

*SQUISH* *SQUASH* *SQUISH* *SQUASH* *SQUISH* *SQUASH* *SQUISH* *SQUASH* *SQUISH* *SQUASH* *SQUISH* *SQUASH* *SQUISH* *SQUASH*

Humanoid figures suddenly began emerging from inside the bubbles and fell onto the ground.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

The bizzare figures slowly emerged onto their feet; they appeared to be young, naked men. All of a sudden, large diamonds grew out of their chests; as they glowed red, the figures suddenly equipped...Volt Texture outfits, along with Nova-like spikes out their backs, and light-blue streaks across their skin.

* * *

"The...The fuck ARE those things?!" asked a shocked Young.

"It's the Pandora of East Genetics..." explained Father Marco in devastation, "...in their Nova Forms..."

* * *

Back at West Genetics, some Pandora and Limiters waited outside the front door.

"Hey, you think the fourth-years are okay, man?" asked a Pandora. "I heard they were shorthanded when they reformed the platoons."

"Chill out, dude. They'll be fine," said another Pandora.

"Even if something DID happen to the fourth-years," boasted Miyagi, "all we gotta do is hold the East Gate. No problem, right?"

"Yeah, right..."

"Says the annoying Limiter Glutton."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Miyagi yelled.

"AH! NOTHING!" shouted both Pandora boys.

*CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE*

All of a sudden, a laser cut through the East Gate. As the cut gate wall fell down, on the other side were the corrupted Pandora.

"W-What the...WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" demanded Miyagi.

* * *

"Oh no! They breached the East Gate," gasped Father Marco. "I just hope they're not after who I THINK they are. INTRUDERS AT THE EAST GATE! ALL THIRD-YEARS REPORT TO THE EAST GATE IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

*WHEEO* *WHEEO* *WHEEO*

" _INTRUDERS AT THE EAST GATE!_ _ALL THIRD-YEARS REPORT TO THE EAST GATE IMMEDIATELY!_ "

"What's going on, Clifford-senpai?" asked a Limiter.

"Shh, listen, Elena!" ordered Clifford.

" _The intruders are confirmed to be non-friendly Pandora! They can be discrened by the large Stigmata on their backs. Such Pandora are the enemy, and must be fought with extreme force._ "

* * *

*KERCHINK*

Humanoid blades magically appeared on Michael's arms.

"I'll take care of ALL of you," boasted Miyagi. " **VOLT WEAPON: HOMING DAGGER! EQUIP!** " Miyagi fired his Homing Daggers at the corrupt Pandora; Carter used his arm-blades to counterattack, sending a ginormous shockwave at the pure Pandora warriors.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Caught in the blast, Miyagi was knocked against the wall, stripping his entire Volt Texture battle suit and exposing his entire pecs on his chest, as well as his long penis.

*THUD*

"OOF!" Then he hit the ground, almost unconscious. "UGH! Dammit...they're stronger than before...how do we—"

"You DON'T!"

"We'll take it from here!"

Igor and Alessandro have arrived to save the day...hopefully...

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Elena: ? (Japanese); Lisa Ortiz (English)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Just a heads up, I AM aware the chapter is short; it's just that I've mostly been taking MORE scenes from the anime than the manga; therefore, some key elements from the manga might be left out. So, like I said a the beginning of this story, I recommend to read each MANGA chapter before reading each FANFIC chapter.**

 **Also, I just brought "Borderlands 3" and I'm having a BLAST with it (though not as much as the 2nd game), so please don't mind me if I spend less time on my fanfics.**

 **Later**


	30. Target Location (5-30)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Igor got thrusted back by a attack from the Pandora trapped within their Nova Form.

"IGOR!" Attia exclaimed. "Alright, Mary! Immobilize those sons of bitches!"

"Got it! **FREEZING FIELD!** " Mary trapped the infected Pandora.

"GOT' EM! Nice job, Mary!" boasted Alessando.

But just then, one of the Nova-controlled Pandora somehow began moving and let out a silent scream...SO silent that it would match that of a dog whistle.

*CRASH*

The Freezing Field suddenly shattered.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Alessandro screamed. "Did THEY just neutralize the Freezing Field?! MARY! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Leah! Help her out!" ordered Igor.

"Yes, Senpai!" Leah casted a Freezing Field that combined with Mary's.

"Alright, you two! Let's see if can escape from THIS!" Alessandro leapt at the Nova-infested Pandora, swinging his Elegant Destroyer at them.

*ZOOM*

*SMASH*

The two Nova-Pandora quickly avoided Alessandro's descending morning star. "Dammit! Are they using Double Accel?"

"ALESSANDRO! HEADS UP!" cried Igor.

"Huh?"

*CLANG*

Alessandro quickly blocked the descending Pandora enemy. "THAT was close!"

"BEHIND YOU!" Igor cried out as well.

Another Pandora foe charged at Alessandro from behind...

*PIERCE*

"GAAAHHHHH!"

...but his sword instead pierced...

"MARY!" the Manipulative Schemer cried in horror.

The enemy who impaled Mary withdrew his sword, pulling it out of her stomach.

Reacting quickly, Alessandro pushed the another Pandora back and caught his Limiter just before she collapsed. "Mary?! MARY! STAY WITH ME, PLEASE!"

*COUGH* *COUGH*

Barely conscious, Mary opened her eyes, witnessing her horrified partner crying over her.

"YOU GODDMAN TWAT!" screamed Alessandro tearfully. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"A-Alessandro-senpai," croaked Mary weakly. "S-S-Save yourself...please..."

"No! Don't go! Please! I BEG you!" Tears continued running down the Manipulative Schemer's face.

"S-Sorry that I can't—*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*—do anything else."

"Mary! Please! PLEASE!"

But Mary's eyelids began becoming heavy, eventually closing.

"Mary! MARY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Alessandro shook her Limiter's cold body, but to NO response. Even MORE horrified, Alessandro slowly squeezed his eyes tightly shut as anger consumed his mind.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SHINE*

A bright light consumed Alessandro's entire body, blinding Igor, Leah, and the Nova-infested Pandora; Igor and Leah covered their eyes with their arms to avoid permanently losing their sight.

Once the light slowly diminished, Igor moved his arms down...only to witness Alessandro having achieved Pandora Mode.

Gently setting her Limiter onto the ground, Alessandro slowly stood onto his feet, glaring down at the enemy Pandora from within his mask. "You...You bastards took Mary from me...now I'm going to KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Leah, he can only keep Pandora Mode active for three minutes. Let's help him out!" ordered Igor.

"GOT IT!"

* * *

 **(Ravensbourne Nucleotide; Central Elevator Entrance)**

Kazuha, Arturia, Gene, and Satellite (who had another cigarette in his mouth) met with Father Marco. "I need you all to remain here in case the Nova attack," the latter said to the students right before entering the elevator that took her to the bottom floor.

* * *

 **(West Genetics, Underground Restricted Access Area; Ravensbourne Nucleotide)**

Father Marco sadly stared at an aquatic stasis tube hovering in the air; floating inside the tube was the preserved body of a young naked man with blond hair and a bunch of tubes attached to his body. "I only hope I'm wrong," whispered Father Marco solemnly, "but I fear the Nova are targeting...you, Maxwell Lancelot, the 'Body of the God'."

* * *

Back on top, Satellite and Gene silently waited by the elevator door; Satellite merely leaned against the wall while smoking his cigarette.

"'I need you all to remain here in case the Nova attack,' he said," Gene whispered to himself. "I find it kinda fitting for me, after all, I'm ranked 1st. but to have #2 right next to me, looks like West Genetics is desperate and—"

"—and you think it's okay to brag about it?" asked Satellite.

"'BRAG'?!"

"You may be #1, but you're TILL a second-year, like me. And all the third-years are getting their ASSES cut off just to defend Ravensbourne Nucleotide, which is supposed to be our last line of defense..."

"So if all the third-years lose, we ALL lose? You're not scared, are you?"

"...Fuck off, you wanker!"

"CODE 3 ALERT! WEST GATE HAS BEEN PENETRATED! ENEMY UNITS ADVANCING THROUGH THE SOUTH GATE!"

"LITE-SENPAI! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" cried Kazuha.

The Pandora punk nervously glared up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I heard ya, Kazuha."

"Hey, chill out, you guys," said Gene. "I understand this I your first time in combat, but we got the top 3 ranked third-years ahead of us, so you won't have to worry about getting your asses kicked."

"Uh, Senpai, this is OUR first time in combat too, you know," reminded his nervous Limiter.

*BOOM*

Suddenly, the ground shaked of a while, startling the four students.

"What was that?" asked Arturia.

"No clue," said the redhead Pandora. "Sounds like—"

*BOOM*

*CRACK*

"What the..." Gene and Arturia suddenly noticed a web-like crack in the wall, almost like someone's head was—

*CRASH*

Gene and Arturia were pushed back as someone was thrusted through the cracked wall.

Satellite also saw the crash and noticed Arnold McMillan begin tightly gripped on the head by a Nova Form Pandora; the Pandora itself was what caused the Pandora punk to widen his eyes. "I-Is THAT..."

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Young Kim: Akio Otsuka (Japanese); Sean Schemmel (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	31. Desperate Struggle (5-31)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"ARNOLD-SENPAI!" cried Arnold's devastated Lmiter, Morisa Abebe.

The infected Pandora continued gripping Arnold's face, crushing it like—

" **VOLT WEAPON: SCYTHE MACHINA! DEPLOY!** "

*SLASH*

The Slashing Trickster suddenly deployed his Scythe Machina weapon, slicing off the Pandora's arm that clutched his face. "HAH!" he laughed as landed on the ground with his scythe in his hands. "I'm gonna enjoy slicing—"

*KERCHINK*

Suddenly, the Nova Form Pandora's arm...

"REGENERATED?!" gasped Gene. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

*ZOOM*

*ZOOM*

The evil Pandora, along with another one right behind him, charged at the good Pandora in quick acceleration.

"OH CRAP! DOUBLE ACCEL!" gasped Arnold. "SECOND-YEARS! SPREAD OUT, QUICKLY, BEFORE YOUR LIMITERS BECOME TARGETS! THEN ENGAGE THE ONE THAT GETS CLOSEST TO YOU WHILE I TAKE THE OTHER!"

"GRRRR... **VOLT WEAPON: CHAINS OF BINDING! DEPLOY!** "

*KERCHINK*

Gene quickly summoned the chains behind his back while confronting the first Nova Form Pandora that charged at him. " _I don't know any High End Skills, but THAT AIN'T GONNA STOP ME!_ "

*ZOOM*

The first enemy Pandora easily evaded while the second charged at him with a drill in his hand, but Arnold managed to jump in the way in time and block the attack.

"ERR...Get outta here, goddammit!" Arnold ordered Gene. "You SHOULDN'T be here if you can't use high-end skills!"

*KERCHINK*

Suddenly, the two good Pandora were frozen solid under at hexagon field. "W-What's going on? Is THIS..." Gene looked up and saw where the Freezing Field was coming from: the BAD Pandora.

"GRR...MORISA! READY?!" Arnold shouted to his Limiter.

"YOU TOO, ARTURIA!" Gene yelled to his as well.

And so, the two pairs shouted, " **EREINBAR SET!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, Satellite continued fighting against the other Nova Form Pandora, desperately blocking as many attack as he could. " _Bloody hell!_ " the Pandora punk thought. " _This fucker...I KNOW him...his nickname's on the tip of my tongue! It's...'Speeder of'...no, "God of'...ARGH! I DON'T KNOW!_ "

"SENPAI!" Kazuha quickly rushed to help her—

"NO! Stay back, Kazuha! I can take him!" Satellite yelled. " _But not like this! I gonna have to go OVERBOARD!_ **NO-INTERVAL DOUBLE ACCEL!** "

Kazuha gasped at what her partner was about to do.

" **TRIPLE ACCEL!** "

* * *

*SMASH*

"ARGH!" Alessandro tried to crush the enemy Pandora with his Elegant Destroyer, but missed.

...8...

" _I can't HIT this son of a bitch!_ "

...7...

" _And I'm running out of time!_ "

...6...

Just then, the Nova Form Pandora knocked the Manipulative Schemer to the ground.

*THUD*

"OOF!"

...3...

Then the enemy thrusted his arm-sword into Alessandro's chest.

...2...

"GAH!"

...1...

TIME'S UP!

*DEPLETE*

Defeated, Alessandro's Pandora Form disappeared, leaving the silvery-white-haired Pandora vulnerable.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Igor angrily rushed at—

*BAM*

Suddenly, he was kicked in the face by the OTHER enemy Pandora.

"I-Igor!" cried Alessandro painfully. " _Dammit! We're FUCKED! With Igor beaten, and Mary probably dead, we're finitshed! Even in Pandora Mode, I couldn't land a SINGLE hit on them!_ " The Manipulative Schemer watched in despair as his adversary raised his bladed-arm in the air, ready to deliver the final blow. " _It's over...we_ _—_ "

*ZAP*

*PEW*

Suddenly, the Nova Form Pandora was knocked off of Alessandro by a laser blast.

" _There's only ONE person who at West who can fire ranged ray-beam attacks!_ " Summoning his remaining strength, Alessandro looked up at where the beam came from.

"Shit, I missed the central collar bones," said the beam-wielder. "Andréa, cover me so I can keep the enemies from using Freezing!"

"Oui, missiuor!" said his Limiter.

"ELLIOT!" Igor cried in joy as he tried to get up.

"HA HA HA! You motherfuckers are SO screwed now!" laughed Alessandro.

 **End of Volume 5**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Andréa Françoise: ? (Japanese); Saffron Henderson (English)**

* * *

 **So it looks like Elliot Mably has come to save the day! But will his efforts be enough? Find out in Volume 6...RIGHT after I do Volume 3 of "Heaven's Lost Property". Thanks for continuing to read, and until next time...**

 **Later**


	32. Elliot Mably (6-32)

**Once again, WELCOME BACK!**

 **Okay, before we begin,let me detail my plans for the rest of the year: Once I'm done with "Freezing", i shall go back to working on "HLP" Volume 6, and then I willbe retiring for the remainder of the year (although I MIGHT strt makinganother fanfic** **—which will NOT be a "Seitenkan", by the wa** **y—if I have the name, but I make NO promises).**

 **Anyways, let's see if the heroes can stop the Nova...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 6**

*ZAP*

*PEW*

Suddenly, the Nova Form Pandora was knocked off of Alessandro by a laser blast.

" _There's only ONE person who at West who can fire ranged ray-beam attacks!_ " Summoning his remaining strength, Alessandro looked up at where the beam came from.

"Shit, I missed the central collar bones," said the beam-wielder. "Andréa, cover me so I can keep the enemies from using Freezing!"

"Oui, missiuor!" said his Limiter.

"ELLIOT!" Igor cried in joy as he tried to get up.

"HA HA HA! You motherfuckers are SO screwed now!" laughed Alessandro.

"That enough...from ALL of you; you've done well in defending South gate, but now you must STOP and fall back!" Elliot ordered his fellow Pandora. "I'll take it from here."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Alessandro suddenly cried in agony.

"ALESSANDRO!" Igor quickly rushed to his wounded companion's side.

"Mary? Where's Mary?"

"It's okay, Leah will get her to safety," said the German Pandora boy. "Elliot, you MUST be careful. These assholes can regenerate. I KNOW you can beat them, but do NOT underestimate them under ANY circumstances!"

"You believe in me...and yet, you DOUBT I will win?" asked Elliot. "I thought I told you...I'M TAKING OVER...now, get the hell outta here!" Elliot confronted the two corrupt Pandora. "Your fight is with ME, the Academy Reigning Enforcer, Elliot Mably!"

*KERCHINK*

One of the Nova Pandora initiated a Freezing field.

" **FREEZING!** "

*KERCHINK*

Andréa quickly did the same, nullifying the Nova.

" **ASYMMETRICAL STRAFING!** " Two shapes of floating satellites that resemble Stigmata appeared right behind him.

*PEW* *PEW*

The satellites shot two laser beams, hitting the two Nova Form Pandora in the red diamond at the collarbone. As the Nova collapsed from the infect, the sword-arms began glowing, then regressed back to human form along with the rest of their bodies.

"WHOA! Did...Did THEY just return to normal?" asked Alessandro.

"Exactly," explained the Academy Reigning Enforcer. "I just had an experience with this back at South Gate, if you destroy the Stigmata at the collarbone, the Pando will return to normal."

" _Wow, he can find ANY weakness_ ," thought Alessandro.

" _No wonder he's #2_ ," thought Igor.

* * *

" _ATTENTION! ALL PANDORA! A WEAKPOINT ON THE NOVA FORM PANDORA HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! STRIKE AT THE STIGMATA ON THEIR COLLARBONE! AND THEYWILL RETURN TO NORMAL WITHOUT DYING!_ "

* * *

*BOOM*

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Despite his best effort, Satellite was NO match of Carter; Carter kicked the Pandora punk into a wall, and the Untouchable King collapsed; Arnold, Morisa, Gene, and Arturia had ALSO been beaten to a pulp, leaving Kazuha as the only one left standing. "Oh, my god, Life-senpai couldn't even counterattack! He didn't stand a CHANCE!"

As Carter looked at his defeated opponent, Michael began drilling into the door that led to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Once he was done drilling the hold, Michael pressed on, with Carter—

*GRAB*

"Don't you...runaway...from ME!" Satellite furiously grabbed Carter's leg; there was NO FUCKING WAY the Pandora was going to—

*PIERCE*

But Carter unhesitatingly dug his Fachion into Satellite's shoulder...

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SSSSEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNPPPPPPPPAAAAAIIIIIII—!" Kazuha screamed in horror.

*KERCHINK*

Suddenly, the WIngs of Light burst out of the Pandora punk's back as slowly managed to get up...

"No way," gasped the Limiter. "Is THAT..."

*ZOOM*

Satellite suddenly disappeared in blinding speed, confusing his opponent.

*ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM* *ZOOM*

Satelluite continued passing by Carter. Just then...

*ZOOM*

Two copies of the Untouchable King appeared right in front of the corrupted Carter, before merging together.

" _Is Lite-senpai using Tempest Turn?_ " thought Kazuha. " _Or Acceleration?_ "

In response to Satellite's attack, Carter held up his bladed arms to—

*CRASH*

With his Nova Blood in hand, Satellite shattered the bladed arms...right before piercing the Nova Stigmata.

*BOOM*

Releasing a powerful flash, the Stigmata gave a small explosion, pushing the two Pandora back; Satellite landed on his feet, but Carter fell to the ground, unconscious.

"SENPAI!" Overjoyed, Kazuha rushed to her partner's side. "YOU DID IT! YOU—"

"Stay back!" Satellite held out his arms, keeping his Limiter back. "I...I think I know him..." The British Pandora boy looked at the American Pandora boy. "...Carter? Is that...YOU?"

Carter laid on the ground...hearing a familiar voice. "You WILL become a Pandora! You were BORN to be! You shall become...the STRONGEST Pandora...IN THE WORLD, MY SON!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Father Marco: Tessho Genda (Japanese); Kent Williams (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	33. Trauma (6-33)

**So, if you thought Satllite had the roughest childhood, HE STILL DOES! But today, it's time to dive into the childhood of Carter Lockheart, the Godspeed of the East.**

 **But first, I just want you to know that added some more stuff to the last chapter, so I suggest you read before you read THIS one. Once you do...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **(9 Years Ago)**

Inside a lab room, an 8-year-old boy was hooked up to a machine.

"Amazing!" said a scientist. "Carter Lockheart is only 8 years old. And yet, his synchro rate is over 90%...even with a normal stigmata. This kid might be capable of taking on stronger stigmata when he gets older!"

* * *

"Carter Lockheart, I am SO proud of you!" Mr. Lockheart yelled as lifted his son into the air in joy. "You TRULY are the Pride of the Lockheart! I just know you'll be humanity's greatest savoir!"

* * *

This is the story of Carter Lockheart, before he became a Pandora: Carter's father had recently begun his political career, and enrolled his daughter in the Pandora program to further expand it.

Even at an early age, Carter proved to be a very strong Pandora, undergoing strenuous training at an early age, making her father proud, and THAT is what made Carter happy for most of his childhood.

However, as he entered middle school, Carter began losing interests in being a Pandora, focusing most of his attention in music and playing guitar; in fact, he eventually realized that being a Pandora was NOT his dream, but his father's...and then, one day...

* * *

 **(5 Years Later)**

Carter was inclass listening to Social Psycho on his headset. "So cut/cut/cut me up and fuck/fuck/fuck me up," he silently sang to himself. "Cut/Cut/Cut me up and fuck/fuck/fuck me up."

"Hey, Carter," said a friend. "You are SUCH a metalhead~listening to music again? Even after you said you would be attending Genetics after middle school?"

"Huh?" Carter stopped his song and ok headphones off. "Oh, no! Just...listening to music."

"Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The friend held out a present.

"What IS it?"

"Open it up and find out!"

And so, Carter opened the box, discovering...

"A CELL PHONE!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, dude! With this, you can keep in contact with your friends,even while at Genetics; you have NO idea how much money to get you one, especially since our dad never seemed to give you one."

"T-Thanks, man," Carter said nervously, looking at, and sort of liking, his new birthday present.

* * *

*SMASH*

Unfortunately for this green-haired kid, his father didn't take it lightly; as soon as the father saw the phone, he threw it onto the ground, destroying it. "YOUNG MAN, this 'TOY' does not suit you at all!" the father yelled. "Middle school is just another 'signpost' in your life! You don't need that kind of ordinary friendship! Once you turn 15, you will enrolling in Genetics to become a Pandora! With your power and talent, you will protect humanity and bring honor to your family's name! Someone like that does NOT need to interact with 'ordinary' people!"

Hearing the verbal abuse, Carter was on his hands and knees. "B-But...they're my friends," he said timidly. "I mean...I like hanging out with them, playing games, listening to music, and being an ordinary—"

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?!" screamed his enraged father. "You're NOT ordinary! Your body has a synchro rate of over 90%! You will fulfill your promise you made to me!" Calming down, he knelt in front of his son and held his face by the cheek to make him look up at him. "Carter, you'll make plenty of friends at Genetics, friends with the same powers as you...believe me. You'll go to Genetics and become a Pandora. That kind of existence...is the 'TRUE' lifestyle of Carter Lockheart."

* * *

Later that night, Carter was crying on his bed, crying over his broken birthday present. " _Why? Dad, how could you...that was for me! I wanted to be a Pandora, but I only did it for YOU...not for ME. Why can't you_ _—_ "

*PAT* *STROKE*

"Are you alright, Carter?"

Feeling himself being comforted, Carter looked up at his smiling...

"Nanny!" he softly exclaimed in tears. "*SNIFF* I'm okay...it's just that...I got a cell phone for my birthday from me friends, but Dad didn't like it and smashed it..."

"Carter, I know he can be tough, and I especially hated what he did to you," said the nanny, "but you know father your loves you and expects so much from you. So please don't be angry."

"I-I-I'm not angry," Carter sobbed. "I KNOW he loves me, and I could never HATE him, but..."

"Oh, that reminds me!" The nanny pulled out a envelope and presented it to the green-haired child. "This just came in the mail for you."

"*SNIFF* Really?" Drying his tears, Carter took the envelope and opened it up, revealing a letter that read:

 _Dear Carter Lockheart,_

 _We have read your fanmail and heard your EP, and we are happy to say that we would love to have you in our band._

 _Unfortunately, due to the nature of our song, we regret to tell you that you are NOT old enough to join us._

 _So...how would you like to join us on our tour for some extra guitar lesson unit you come of age._

 _We hope to hear from you soon._

 _Special Thanks,_

 _Social Psycho_

"...NO WAY!" Carter shouted. "Social Psycho wants to be my guitar teacher?! AWESOME!" The green-haired boy was so overjoyed that he began crying; this time, tears of JOY. "Being able to play guitar! In a band!This is my life-long dream, Nanny!"

"That's right, young master...dreams ARE important," said the nanny. "I know your hear. I know how musical and sensitive you can be, Carter. Maybe your father's expectations...might not be the correct future for you...all you have do...is keep following your dream, to LIVE you dream...is the greatest happiness anyone could know."

* * *

*STRIKE*

When his father heard about the news the next morning, Carter was immediately struck in the face.

"I have NO idea why you would abandon your destiny for some pathetic little dream," said the father harshly, "but I'll just pretend it was merely a JOKE!"

"MY destiny? Or YOURS?!" That was the last straw for Carter, it was finally time to take a stand. "MY destiny is to be a Rockstar, not a goddamn Pandora! That's YOUR fucking destiny! I WILL BE A ROCKSTAR, BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I DREAM! AND THAT'S WHAT NANNY ME! TO FOLLOW MY DREAM! TO LIVE IT! AND THAT IS THE GREATEST HAPPINESS I'VE EVER KNOWN!"

* * *

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"DAD! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" cried Carter the next morning. Because of the argument with his father yesterday, Carter was locked in his room, while his nanny was immediately dismissed for attempting to "corrupt" his life. "PLEASE! BRING HER BACK! YOU WIN! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL BECOME A PANDORA LIKE YOU WANTED ME! I PROMISE! I'LL EVEN ABANDON MY ROCKSTAR DREAM! JUST BRING HER BACK! PLEASE! I'LL BECOME THE STRONGEST PANDORA! AND I WON'T LOSE TO ANYONE! I PROMISE! I'LL BE...THE STRONGEST PANDORA!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **(Young) Carter Lockheart: ? (Japanese); Spike Spencer (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	34. Tears (6-34)

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

"...I will be..." whispered Carter. "...the greatest Pandora..."

"Huh? Is he...talking?!" Satellite's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"...I will NOT lose...to anyone..."

*SHINE*

Suddenly, Carter's front Nova stigmata began glowing as it started to consume Carter's mind again. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! AHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the American Pandora boy screamed while clutching his head.

"Is that Stigmata on his sternum...controlling him?" Kazuha asked herself.

Ceasing his screaming, Carter, still consumed in his Nova Form, reapplied his arm-blades.

*KERCHINK*

" _Dammit! If I can't beat this son-of-a-bitch_ ," thought the Pandora punk, " _then I'll lose!_ "

*KERCHINK*

Charging up, Satellite reapplied his Wings of Light.

" _Is this fusion with the Stigmata framework accelerating?_ " thought the blue-haired Limiter girl. " _If this keep up, Senpai will..._ "

" **NO-INTERVAL DOUBLE ACCEL!** " Satellite dashed at his opponent in blazing fast speed and struck at his opponent...

*SWIPE*

*ZOOM*

...but Carter disappeared, then appeared a few feet back. Regardless, Satellite continued on, creating three copies of himself.

"WHOA! It's like she did Double Accel...and Tempest Turn...AT THE SAME TIME!" gasped Kzauha.

*ZOOM*

Carter flashed right behind the Pandora punk all of a sudden...

*SLASH*

...striking Satellite's back.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Satellite coughed out some blood from her mouth. " **T-TRIPLE A-A-ACCEL!** " Creating more clones, the Pandora punk charged at—

*SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH*

Carter easily countered with multiple strikes as he initiated...

" _Q-Quadruple Accel?!_ " Satellite exclaimed in his mind.

*SLASH*

Carter then sliced under the British Pandora boy's left arm, causing the Nova Blood sword to disappear.

*THUD*

Satellite was thrown at a wall...

*PIERCE*

...and Carter thrusted his right-arm blade into Satellite's left elbow, pinning him against the wall; Satellite's Volt Texture outfit was partially ripped, with his right pec being shown, and the right side of his pants sleeve was vertically cut, showing off his manly briefs; as for Carter, his shirt was sliced horizontally, exposing BOTH nipples.

" _AARRGHHHHH! I CAN'T WIN! Is this...the end?_ " thought the Pandora punk.

And so, Carter held back is left arm for a few seconds, then thrusted in forward at Satellite, ready to—

*KERCHINK*

Suddenly, Carter was frozen completely still. Looking over Carter's shoulder, Satellite discovered that Kazuha had casted a Freezing field.

"I will NOT...let you hurt...Senpai!" yelled Kazuha desperately. "P-PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

"Kazuha!" Satellite whispered in shock.

*SHINE*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Just then, Carter's Nova Stigmata glowed brighter, corrupting the American Pandora boy more.

"ARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blood began spilling Kazuha's head from her forehead as she tried to apply more force.

"KAZUHA! STOP IT!" cried Satellite.

"NEVER!"

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE! SAVE YOURSELF!"

"EVEN IF I END UP DIE, I WILL PROTECT YOU! I...I NEED YOU!"

"B-But...why?"

"Because you're my partner! And I won't let you die! No matter—"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*KERCHINK*

Suddenly, Carter unleashed a Freezing field, powerful enough that Kazuha's Freezing was NEUTRALIZED...and the blue-haired Limiter girl was flung into a wall.

"KAZUHA!" Satellite tried to help his Limiter, but couldn't move because of Carter's Freezing. " _Shit! I can't move! I'm fucking DEAD!_ "

With no one left to expose him, Carter turned his attention back to the Pandora punk and thrusted his left arm-blade at him to—

"GUH!" Suddenly, he stopped.

" _Huh? What's going on?_ " thought Satellite. " _There's no Freezing being cast, yet..._ "

"No..." Carter stepped back clutching his head in pain and agony. "...no more...I don't wanna KILL anymore...I never wanted to be a FUCKING Pandora in the first place. I ad a dream once...to be a rock star...and—"

*SHINE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Nova Stigmata continued attempting to corrupt the American Pandora boy.

" _What's happening?_ "

Tears fell down the green-haired boy's eyes. "SATELLITE! QUICK, KILL ME!" Carter pleaded with resistance. "PLEASE! I BEG YOU! BEF—AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SHINE*

*PEW*

Suddenly, Carter's Nova Stigmata fired a pulsating particle beam at the wounded Pandora punk.

"Oh no," Satellite whispered. "I'm gonna..."

*BOOM*

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	35. Comrade (6-35)

**Enjoy**

* * *

*SHINE*

*PEW*

Suddenly, Carter's Nova Stigmata fired a pulsating particle beam at the wounded Pandora punk.

"Oh no," Satellite whispered. "I'm gonna..."

*BOOM*

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A giant explosion arose from the impact, resulting in smoke blasting throughout the entire arena and causing debris to fall from the ceiling. Kazuha and Arturia regained consciousness as she smoke began to clear, only to discover to their horror what had just happened...

Satellite was lying on the ground, but with NO cuts on his body, or smoke that flowed from him.

Slowly, the Untouchable King got onto his knees, confused about what just happened. " _Am I...alive?_ " Just then, he saw the two Limiter girls looking out in horror, but NOT at him; looking to wear they were looking, HIS eyes widened in horror at what he witnessed: Gene, with his chained Volt Weapon on his back, with an almost completely charred body; HE had recovered just in the nick of time to jump in front of the particle beam, taking the hit for the Pandora punk. Just then, part of the Angel of Confinement's right arm fell off, leaving a trail of blood. "A-Are you o-o-okay, Rank...#2?" Gene said weakly to the Pandora punk. "*COUGH*" Just then, he coughed out some blood and collapsed, lying in a pool of his blood.

"SENPAI!" Teary-Eyed and horrified, Arturia rushed to her partner, counseling his burnt body in her arms. "GENE-SENPAI! HANG IN THERE, SENPAI! PLEASE! How could DO something like that?"

"Because, it's my job," explained Gene weakly, "to protect those who are weaker than me...as a P-Pandora."

Desperate to save him, Arturia lifted her partner onto her back, holding his by the leg. "Hang in there, Senpai. I'll get ya to the recovery room as soon as possible." She rushed to the recovery center as quickly as—

*TRIP*

*THUD*

Suddenly, Arturia tripped over a rock, causing her to fall and drop her wounded Pandora.

"ACK! I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Arturia panicked. "Oh me god! I got your face dirty, didn't I? WAIT! I know!" Giving a sad, worried smile, Arturia lifted Gene into her arms. "There! Is THIS better? Please, tell me! PLEASE!" Unable to bear it anymore, Arturia began crying warm tears.

Kazuha placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Arturia...but Gene-senpai is—"

"NO! NO, HE'S NOT!" the blond-haired Pandora croaked. "There NO FUCKING WAY he'd die from this!" Unable to bear it, Arturia collapsed to her knees, bursting into more tears for her—

Just then, unbeknownst to the crying Limiter, Carter appeared right behind her, holding up his arm-blade to finish the job.

"ARTURIA! BEHIND YOU!" cried Kazuha.

"Wha—"

*SLASH*

"NO!" Kazuha cried in fear.

Arturia looked back, only to find Satellite, the Pandora punk himself, taking the hit that was meant for her; Satellite suffered a slice at the chest, leaving a large cut that spilled his pecs.

"S-Satellite-senpai!" Arturia whispered in shock. "Why? Why did you SAVE me?"

"I-I-I don't understand it," Satellite whispered, "but until now, I never imagined ANYONE in this goddamn school as a friend. I was only forced into joining this fucking program...because my father said it would help get my life back on track. All the students...they seemed to only care about some dumbass ranks. I always believed...that...hat no one gave a shit about me! But now...now I see, from the first time that Kazuha touched me...up until now...that there ARE people who care. People who LOVE me. Who are willing to PROTECT me. Even if they fucking HATED me, they never turned their backs. S-So...why..." Satellite's eyes suddenly turned blood red, while six spikes began to protrude from his back and shoulders. "...WHY AM I STARTING TO FEEL ANGRY?!"

* * *

*BOOM*

Meanwhile, Michael had just reached the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, bursting through a wall, and his eyes came in contact with the "Father of All Pandora".

"I impressed you made it THIS far," said a voice from behind, causing the Nova Form Pandora to stop in his tracks. The Pandora behind Michael summoned his Anti-Nova Trail Version Volt Weapon, a large gantlet with bladed fingers.

"But now it's time to play with the BIG boys!" said another voice from behind, who summoned the Gigantes Glaive, a large zanbato. "I am the third-ranked third-year: the Hitman, Tommy Phenyl."

"And I am the first-ranked third-year: the Unmatched Smiling Monster, Clifford Fairchild."

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	36. Stigmata of Sympathy (6-36)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I-I-I don't understand it," Satellite whispered, "but until now, I never imagined ANYONE in this goddamn school as a friend. I was only forced into joining this fucking program...because my father said it would help get my life back on track. All the students...they seemed to only care about some dumbass ranks. I always believed...that...hat no one gave a shit about me! But now...now I see, from the first time that Kazuha touched me...up until now...that there ARE people who care. People who LOVE me. Who are willing to PROTECT me. Even if they fucking HATED me, they never turned their backs. S-So...why..." Satellite's eyes suddenly turned blood red, while six spikes began to protrude from his back and shoulders. "...WHY AM I STARTING TO FEEL ANGRY?!"

"S-Senpai?" Kazuha whispered in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Satellite L. Bridget, the Untouchable King, was turning into his Nova Form.

"Guh!" Carter quickly shielded in eyes from the bright light that resonated from the Pandora punk's transformation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Satellite continued screaming in agony, Carter made this opportunity took strike the Pandora punk with his arm-blade.

*KERCHINK*

Quickly withdrawing his Nova Blood, Satellite parried the attack the Godspeed of the East initiated, pushing him back into a wall. Carter used Quadruple Accel to encircle Satellite.

"There's no way Lite-senpai can protect himself," Arturia said to herself.

Appearing behind the Pandora punk, Carter struck again.

*CLANG*

"He actually did it!" Kazuha gasped.

Carter encircled the Untouchable King once again, waiting for another chance to strike. But the other Nova Form Pandora was one step ahead, he created three of himself to clash with Carter's three clones; one clone punched the real Carter in the face, pinning him against the wall.

" _Is this...Is this Lite-senpai's...TRUE self?_ " Kazuha thought.

*PIERCE*

Fueled by anger, Satellite thrusted his sword into Carter's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then Staellite grabbed his head to repeatedly bang him against the wall...

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

*SLASH*

...and then cut his left arms. Afterwards, Satellite psychotically grabbed the Nova Stigmata on Carter's chest...

*CRUSH* *RIP*

...brutally ripping it off.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*THUD*

Defeated, the armless Carter fell to the ground, regaining his human sanity. "You...You did it..." he whispered weakly. "...You actually did it..." Warm tears fell down the American Pandora boy's eyes as he gave a sad smile. "...Now...finish me off...go ahead...do it...please..."

 **End**

* * *

 **Will Satellite actually kill him? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out (unless you've already read the ORIGINAL manga).**

 **By the way, is it me, or have my chapters will shockingly shorter than they have in the past? Oh, never mind.**

 **Later**


	37. Shocking Finale (6-37)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Defeated, the armless Carter fell to the ground, regaining his human sanity. "You...You did it..." he whispered weakly. "...You actually did it..." Warm tears fell down the American Pandora boy's eyes as he gave a sad smile. "...Now...finish me off...go ahead...do it...please..."

"*SNORT* *SNORT* ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With no second thought, the Nova-possessed Satellite held his Nova Blood in the air, ready to—

"STOP IT!"

*GRAB*

Suddenly, Satellite felt him being hugged from behind. Halting at the sudden shock, Satellite turned her head back, seeing a girl with back-length dark blue hair tightly hugging her Pandora partner. "He's back to normal. He's not a Nova anymore!" Kazuha furiously cried. "Please, Lite-senpai! PLEASE! Don't kill him! I know you're angry, but that's NOT who you are! You're NOT a psycho!You're SPECIAL to me! Please don't take the life of one of your own comrades! Please! I want you...no, I NEED you! Please! Calm down!" As Kazuha continued yelling, her voice started gradually getting softer, hoping to reach her partner's consciousness.

Satellite looked back at his prey, then back to his Limiter, beginning to regain some of his sanity...but that was only for a BRIEF moment, for soon, the Pandora punk's eyes turned angry again, and with one final scream, "AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Satellite thrusted his sword downward...

*CLANG*

...right next to Carter's head, sparing to American Pandora boy's life. As Kazuha backed up, she saw the Pandora punk regress back to his normal, yet infuriated, self, putting a warm smile on her face. " _...I knew it...I knew he could do it..._ "

Arturia felt relieved as well and she gave a—

"U-U-Uhhh…"

Turning back, Arturia saw Gene shiver a bit. "GENE-SENPAI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she screamed in happy tears. "KAZUHA! HELP!"

Kazuha quickly rushed to Arturia's side, leaving Satellite behind with the armless Carter.

"...Why...?" whispered Carter weakly. "...Why...didn't you kill me?"

"...Because...Because that girl is important to me, and I didn't want to fail her," whispered the calm Pandora punk. "To be honest, I never wanted to become a fucking Pandora in the first place, I only did it because it was either THIS, or juvenile detention, and my BASTARD of a father pressured me into the former, saying it would help get my shit together and make my life better. That's why I held on to my mother's final words: 'Never lose to anyone.' and rejected everyone around me...but when that girl hugged me that day...if she HADN'T done that...I would've NEVER learnt that if I didn't accept yourself, then I'd NEVER fulfill my mother's wishes. That girl...that girl was the first person to actually reach out to me...to NOT see me as monster. If I killed you...I would've proved her wrong."

"...I-I see..." And so, Carter closed her eyes and began to rest.

" _ATTENTION! ALL PANDORA ON THE BATTLEFIELD! ABORT DEFCON I! I REPEAT, ABORT DEFCON I! ALL NOVA HAVE BEEN ERADICATED! ADDITIONALLY, A NOVA-CORRUPTED PANDORA HAVE RETURNED TO NORMAL! THE BATTLE WAS A VICTORY! RETURN TO BASE IMMEDIATELY!_ "

* * *

 **(Grand Canyon, Chevalier Command Center)**

"Since the 5th Nova Clash in 2037, the most recent Nova Clashes have occurred in 2045, 2053, and 2061...for some reason, these Nova Clashes have a reoccurring eight-year interval; however, the 9th Nova Clash occurred only three years after the Last Clash of 2064...and as all of you know, a year after THIS year's Nova Clash in 2065. On top of that, this time we were completely caught off guard being attacked by four Nova at once."

"So basically, is there going to be another Nova Clash NEXT year?"

"I don't know; hell, I wouldn't be surprised if it happened next month."

"We've already lost a considerable number of Pandora in the 10th Nova Clash. If it was like before and we had eight...no, THREE years...to replace them we could manage, then again...if we get attacked consecutive times in such a short span, we will in all likelihood—"

"What if we invested in Dr. Ohara's project?"

"NO! That plan has already been rejected by Dr. Aoi Ginger."

"Aoi Ginger worked out the basis of the Pandora and completed the Stigmata System. The fact that he in an authority on this matter is unmistakable, but...we absolutely canNOT allow a shortage of Pandora to befall us...even if he is against this, in light of recent events, doesn't it seem like the perfect time to set Ohara's project into motion?"

"That unnecessary E-Project made to better cultivate Pandora...to think that the day would come where I would have to consider investing in such an illogical plan..."

"Still, is it really best to rush into things like this instead of waiting for someone with sufficient aptitude to be born...?"

"The current situation more than warrants it! No matter WHAT the risks may be...!"

* * *

 **(West Genetics)**

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

" _Come on in._ "

*SLIDE*

Kazuha, along with Hiiragi and Ra's, walked into a medical room to check-up on Gene and Arturia. "Hey, Arturia. Gene-senpai," Kazuha greeted. "Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to—"

Just then, Kazuha saw British punk-like Pandora standing next to Gene's bed."

"L-Lite-senpai!" the blue-haired Limiter girl exclaimed. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, hey. Just checking on Gene." Satellite anxiously turned to the hospitalized Gene. "Um, t-t-thanks for...saving me. Gotta go!" The Pandora punk then fled the room in embarrassment.

"Wow, I'm surprised," Gene whispered. "I mean...when he first came here, all he desired was beating the shit out of—and even RAPING—anybody who bumped into him. And now...he seems to be getting soft." Confused, Gene looked up to Satellite's Limiter. "What did you DO to him!"

* * *

Outside the walls of West Genetics, Carter merely stood still as a helicopter landed to take him back to East Genetics.

"SENPAI!" Suddenly, a young woman with long hair jumped out of the helicopter, running to Carter in joyful tears.

"KIMIKO-CHAN!" Carter cried in tearful joy as his Limiter embraced him.

"SENPAI, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Kimiko cried.

"So did I, but..." Carter suddenly remembered something Satellite said...

* * *

 _"...Because...Because that girl is important to me, and I didn't want to fail her," whispered the calm Pandora punk. "To be honest, I never wanted to become a fucking Pandora in the first place, I only did it because it was either THIS, or juvenile detention, and my BASTARD of a father pressured me into the former, saying it would help get my shit together and make my life better. That's why I held on to my mother's final words: 'Never lose to anyone.' and rejected everyone around me...but when that girl hugged me that day...if she HADN'T done that...I would've NEVER learnt that if I didn't accept yourself, then I'd NEVER fulfill my mother's wishes. That girl...that girl was the first person to actually reach out to me...to NOT see me as monster. If I killed you...I would've proved her wrong."_

* * *

"...but I will keep trying to move forward...to accept myself..." Carter yelled to the sky. "Watch and see, Satellite! I WILL CONTINUE TO LIVE MY LIFE AS A PANDORA! AND BECOME A PANDORA THAT MY ONE AND ONLY TREASURED PERSON CAN BE PROUD OF..."

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	38. Dinner Party (6-38)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"WHAT?!" screamed Young. "They wanna keep Satellite under observation...?!"

"Yep," Elgar said as he sipped a cup of coffee. "From what I've heard, Satellite was able to go into Nova Form and even come OUT of it...completely unharmed...unlike Kazuya. Therefore, the administrators wanna keep Satellite under severe surveillance, even the possibility of making him their guinea pig..."

* * *

Later that evening, a diner party was hosted at West Genetics; all the Pandora and Limiters who engaged in the 10th Nova Clash have attended to celebrate their victory; among this guests was Satellite L. Bridget; Satellite was initially reluctant to go, until Kazuha asked him out to the party, speaking of Kazuha...

"Ah, Senapi!" Kazuha called out as she ran up to him. "I'm SO glad you came!" For her part, Kazuha wore a red dress and golden necklace.

"Yeah, sure," Satellite groaned. "You look beautiful yourself."

"Why, thank you." All of a sudden, Kazuha widened her eyes at the sight of her partner: instead of traditional punk attire he wore, Satellite was wearing a black tuxedo, on top of that, his hair, which was half-shaved, spiked-up blond hair, was black and all covering the top of his head. "You look HANDSOME!" Kazuha said in shock. "And your HAIR..."

"Yeah, thanks. It's just a wig I'm wearing, because I wanted to look nice for the party, especially for y—"

"AH, Kazuha-chan!"

Suddenly, Satellite and Kazuha were approached by a Tibetan Pandora boy wearing a "Tailor-Made to Perfection" outfit for the party. "Good evening, Kazuha-chan! Satellite-san!" Ra's suddenly grabbed Kazuha's arm and pulled him away, much to the latter's surprise. "Come on, Kazuha-chan! The food here is delicious~de arimasu! Quickly, let's check it out before it's all gone~de arimasu!"

"Thanks," said Kazuha, "but I already—"

But Kazuha was dragged against her own will, leaving the Untouchable King alone with horizontal lines across his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the Untouchable King! I'm surprised you decided to attend the party." Satellite soon found himself in contact with Alessandro, Arnold, and Elliot; the latter whom Satellite never met. "Hey," Arnold continued, "I just wanted to say 'thanks' for getting me to the recovery room after we beat the Nova."

"Sure, whatever." Satellite noticed that Elliot was looking at him sternly.

"Satellite L. Bridget? I am the second-ranked third-year of West Genetics, Elliot Mably; everybody knows me as the Academy Reigning Enforcer," said Elliot. "We would be honored if you would join us."

" _WHAT?!_ " Alessandro was surprised at Elliot's request.

"...Not interested," Satellite muttered as he began to walk away.

"Please! I insist!" Elliot's continued speaking caused Satellite to stop in his tracks. "Think for it as a treat for helping my friends."

"...…..."

* * *

And so, Satellite sat a table with Arnold, Alessandro, and Elliot; in front of the four Pandoras were wine glasses.

Elliot took out a large bottle of wine. "Here you go, Satellite." Elliot poured some of the wine into Satellite's glass. "THIS is the Mably 2030, the finest drink of my family's house winery. Hope you like it."

"Uh, you might wanna be careful, man," said Arnold nervously. "I mean, it's very—"

"Shut up!" THIS is nothin' compared to the shit I go through everyday!" Ignoring Arnold's intended warning, Satellite gulped down his entire glass. Just as he put the glass down, his face started turning red.

"What wrong?" Elliot asked. "Too much?"

"N-No! GIMME ANOTHER BLOODY ROUND!"

*GULP*

"Wow, two shots at once! That's amazing!" said Arnold.

"YOU'RE turn!" Satellite suddenly shouted to Elliot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuha and Ra's were enjoying the food, when then suddenly noticed a bunch of students around a table. "Hey, Kazuha-chan, what's going on over THERE~de arimasu?" They both got through the crown, only to be stunned at all the wine bottles on the table, all of which had been drunken by Satellite and Elliot; both were now completely drunk.

"COME ON! GIMME MORE!" Satellite yelled in a drunken daze. " _Who am I kidding? I can't o this anymore, I'm gonna..._ *HICCUP* _...gonna DIE if I drink anymore...but I won't fucking lose!_ "

"S-Sorry, punk," groaned Elliot. "We're...*HICCUP*...w-we're all out of m-my DRINKS!"

"Well, YOU'RE BOTH IN LUCK!" Alessandro said with another alcohol bottle. "Because I just brought my OWN drink! It's 90% cocktail!" He eagerly poured the drink into Satellite's glass. " _Heh, just ONE more drink and_ he's—"

"HEY!"

*SNATCH*

Suddenly, Ra's snatched the glass out of Satellite's hand. "Don't keep all the good stuff to yourself! Let ME try this!"

"EEK! NO!" Alessandro cried with vertical lines over his eyes. "DON'T DRINK THAT!"

*GULP*

But it was too late, Ra's drank the entire glass. And then...

*BELCH*

* * *

*CLICK* *CREEK*

Kazuha entered Satellite's room later that night; on her back was her hungover partner. "Here you go, Lite-senpai, we're home."

"I could've *HICCUP* walked!" drizzled Satellite.

"I know, but we're already here." Kazuha gently put the Untouchable King on his bed and proceeded to leave. "Good night, Senpai!"

"HEY! WAIT!" Satellite suddenly groaned. "Where ya goin'? Let my pants off, will ya!"

"W-W-WHAT?!"

"Got a problem with that!"

" _I-It's okay, just take off the pants...and don't look at his underwear..._ " thought Kazuha nervously. "Um, o-okay!" Slowly, Kazuha unbuttoned the buckle, then unzipped the fly, pulling Satellite's trousers down and exposing his white briefs.

"Now my jacket!"

Kazuha gently took off the jacket.

"And my tie!"

Kazuha removed the tie, leaving Satellite with only his white dress shirt and white briefs on!

"And unbutton my shirt! And THAT'S it!"

Kazuha felt like panicking, but merely did as she was told, she unbuttoned each button on Satellite's shirt from top to bottom; the shirt opened up to show a sculpted chest with abs; the mere sight caused the blue-haired Limiter girl to nosebleed, so she turned around and tried to—

"Hey, Kazuha!"

"NO! NO MORE HAD ENOUGH!" Kazuha screamed with a red face.

"I'll...I'll always do my best to...to be y-y-your partner!"

Touched by the British Pandora's boy's words, Kazuha's disgusted frown turned upside-down. "Thank you, Lite-senpai!" Turning around, she pulled the covers over her sleeping partner, and then kissed his cheek before finally leaving.

* * *

Back at the party...

"HA! YOU'RE ALL 17?!" Ra's laughed at Alessandro, Arnold, and Elliot; it was clear that Ra's had got drunk at this point. "BUT I'M TOTALLY OLDER THAN Y'ALL!"

 **End of Volume 6**

* * *

 **Well, so ends another volume, which unfortunately means that this series will have to go on hold...again, so I can get back to "HLP".**

 **Also, once I finish the next Volume of "HLP", then that's all I've got for this year; you'll have to wait NEXT year before Freezing finally returns. Until then...**

 **Later**


	39. Invitation (7-39)

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! To celebrate, I introduce the next chapter of "Freezing"; I've actually been working on this right after "HLP" Volume 4, but withheld from releasing any of the new chapters until the new year began.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 7**

"...MMMMMMMMMMMM..." Satellite slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in his room. "...MMM...MMMM MMMM MM—"

Suddenly, Satellite found his mouth gagged up, and his arms tied to the bed. "MMMM MMM MMMM?!" He desperately struggled to break free. "MMMM MMM MMMMMM MMMM'M MMMMM MM MMMM?! MMMM! MMMMMMMM MMMM MM! MMM MM—"

Just then, Satellite noticed somebody standing right at the edge of the bedside, looking down at the bounded Pandora punk with an evil smile of her face. Looking at the face, Satellite's confusion quickly turned to fear as he recognized her face. "...M...MMMMMM...?"

Not answering, the woman reached for Satellite's briefs, slowly pulling them down to expose Satellite's erect sausage.

"MM! MMMM! MMMMMM!" Satellite took his head in resistance. "MM! MM! MMM'MM MM MMM—MM! MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM!"

Ignoring her victim's cries, the woman grabbed Satellite's erect penis, causing Satellite to squint; she slowly began moving her hand up and down as she held the penis tightly, but slowly began picking up the pace every 5 sceonds.

"MMMM MM!"

"...It doesn't matter where you are..." whispered the tormentor.

"MMMM MM!"

"...or where you try to go..."

"MMMMMM!"

"...You'll ALWAYS be mine in the end..."

"M MMM MMM!"

"...and NOBODY will touch you..."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"...Nobody...but ME..."

*SPLAT*

* * *

"GAH!" Satellite's eyes flung wide open. "*PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT*" He was sweating like crazy. Getting up in the dorm room's bed, Satellite grabbed his forehead, feeling a headache. "Uhhhhh...man, what a fucking nightmare..." Still feeling drowsy from last, Satellite got out of his bed and, in a drunken daze, walked over to his refrigerator where he got a soda to drink. "*GULP* *GULP* *GULP*" The Pandora punk quickly began chugging down his drink. "*GULP* *GULP* *GULP*—*SPIT*" Suddenly, he spat out he drink about seeing what he looked like in a mirror: what he saw a half-shaven blond-haired wearing a white opened-up button-down shirt and white briefs that had some stick white fluid trickling down to his legs. "W-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Just then, he remembered what happened last night...

* * *

 **(Flashback; Last Night)**

 _"HEY! WAIT!" Satellite suddenly groaned. "Where ya goin'? Let my pants off, will ya!"_

 _"W-W-WHAT?!"_

 _"Got a problem with that!"_

 _"_ I-It's okay, just take off the pants...and don't look at his underwear... _" thought Kazuha nervously. "Um, o-okay!" Slowly, Kazuha unbuttoned the buckle, then unzipped the fly, pulling Satellite's trousers down and exposing his white briefs._

 _"Now my jacket!"_

 _Kazuha gently took off the jacket._

 _"And my tie!"_

 _Kazuha removed the tie, leaving Satellite with only his white dress shirt and white briefs on!_

 _"And unbutton my shirt! And THAT'S it!"_

 _Kazuha felt like panicking, but merely did as she was told, she unbuttoned each button on Satellite's shirt from top to bottom; the shirt opened up to show a sculpted chest with abs; the mere sight caused the blue-haired Limiter girl to nosebleed, so she turned around and tried to—_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

" _So, I...I...I asked her to strip me?_ " Satellite began blushing like crazy. " _And she DID? I...oh, man...did I..._ " He looked down at his semen-stained briefs. " _...I couldn't've...of did SHE..._ " The pupils within his eyes rolled backwards, leaving the Pandora punk with completely white eyeballs as he thought about what might've happened last night.

*SHAKE* *SHAKE* *SHAKE*

"Oh, forget it..." Satellite snapped as he shook his head. "I'm getting a headache." He sat down by his computer as he continued to drink his—

*DING*

Suddenly, a message appeared on his computer: it was an e-mail sent by...

"Vincent?" Satellite clicked the e-mail to read it:

 _Hi, Lite_

 _How r u doing at Genetics? I just saw u on the news, fighting off the Nova...and I see u finally got a Limiter...was she good? LOL_

 _Anyways, I just became manager at a newly opened resort hotel in Bali and I would like it if u came to visit; u can even bring ur Limiter with you._

 _I think next week would be a good time for u to visit since Golden Week Vacation is coming up in Japan._

 _Look, I know u still have family issue since u were a kid, but I really would love it if my little brother came to visit. Hope to hear from u soon._

 _Vincent_

" _A resort? In Bali?_ " thought Satellite. " _Just me? And Kazuha?_ "

* * *

 **(Satellite's Imagination)**

In Bali, Kazuha and Satellite looked out onto the horizon of the ocean, watching the sunset.

"Beautiful, don't you agree, Lite-senpai?" asked Kazuha.

"Yeah," Satellite whispered. "Hey, Kazuha, we haven't had out ceremony yet. Do you...Do you wanna...maybe..."

 **(End of Satellite's Imagination)**

* * *

Satellite hung his head over the back of his chair as he smiled the—

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

Suddenly, he punched the shaved side of his head, hoping to knock out the thoughts.

"What am I doing? Kazuha's not even my OFFICIAL Limiter! What if I ask her...and she says 'no'? *SIGH* I'll just go swimming to sober up."

* * *

 **(Genetics Leisure Center)**

Wearing a tight black speedo with skull decals that hugged his bulges later that day, Satellite left the changing room a proceeded to step out into the pool area, but quickly stopped at the sight of...

"KAZUHA!"

*ZOOM*

Satellite quickly hid behind the corner to prevent herself from being seen by his Limiter who sat by the edge of the pool with her feet in the water; Kazuha was wearing a black and white one-piece with her in a bun.

"Wait a sec, what am I doing?" Nervous, the Pandora punk attempted to move around corner...

*ZOOM*

...but hid himself again when he saw Ra's sitting right next to her; Ra's was wearing a tan men's thong. "So, Kazuha," Ra's asked the Limiter girl, "do you have any plans for break next week~de arimasu?"

"Me?" asked Kazuha. "No, I'm just gonna stay at my dorm."

"No? Don't 'cha wanna go back home to visit your parents~de arimasu?"

"My parents? My parents...died with I was a baby."

"*GASP* Kazuha, I'm SO sorry, I didn't—"

"Oh, no, it's okay. Like I said, Iwas just a baby when they died...my brother and I used to live with our grandmother, but she was very busy and hardly at home...so there's no point going there either. What about YOU, Ra's?"

"Me? Unfortunately, I just transferred this year, so I have a lot of tests and catching up to do~de arimasu. On top of that, Genetics is going to be observing the stability of my Stigmata~de arimasu."

"The stability? Of your Stigmata?"

"Yes, apparently, I was born with a different type of Stigmata model from everyone else at Genetics~de arimasu; they call it Type-Maxwell. And to be honest, I didn't know about this until recently~de arimasu. Buy, hey, at least we can try to grow closer~de arimasu. You and I are the only ones who will be left behind~de arimasu."

"You mean...grow closer as friends?"

"No, even CLOSER than friends~de arimasu."

"Fuck this shit!" Satellite whispered as he clenched his face. "I'm outta here!"

* * *

Later that day, Kazuha and Satellite were eating lunch together; as usual, Satellite, being a heavy metal punk and delinquent, had almost NO table manners...even with his unofficial Limiter siting across from him.

"So, uh," asked Kazuha, "do you have any plans for next week? Wanna hang out? See a movie? M-Maybe try a—"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm gonna be visiting my older brother in Bali," answered the full-mouthed Pandora punk.

"Bali?"

"*GULP* Yeah, he—*BURP*—he just became manager of a newly opened resort and he's invitec me to spend the week there."

"Wow?! You must be LUCKY to be an L. Bridget! I heard that their hotels and resorts are the #1 preferred destination for VIPs and filming movies."

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

"W-Well then...uh..." Satellite's heart-rate began accelerating. "Would you...like to...GO there some day?" Immediately, his head became gloomy. " _What the hell did I just say?_ "

"When I have enough money? Sure! But...the reputation of L. Bridget family is really something else. I hear they also have absolute power in Genetics."

"'Absolute'? Bullshit!"

"Hey, chill out, Lite-senpai, I'm joking...but YOU...YOU being in a family of immense wealth? Great power? And outstanding family members? I'm actually kinda stunned that some peasant girl like ME is talking to—"

"DO YOU WANNA COME ME?!" Satellite finally screamed.

"What?!"

"I said...do you...do you wanna come with me?"

"Really? I'd LOVE to!"

"...Awesome..." The Pandora punk blushed in a relieved smile.

"Except, I don't have enough money to even afford a plane ticket...

"Oh, don't worry," Satellite said with a sweat drop running down his head, "it's all on me."

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	40. To the Tropical Islands (7-40)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"What?! You leaving for Bali!de arimasu?!" exclaimed Ra's upon hearing the news. "But you said you WEREN'T~de arimasu!"

"I know," said Kazuha, "but Lite-senpai invited me at the last second."

"But you're not even official partners!"

"I'm still working on make it official.

Behind Kazuha, Satellite held up his middle finger while closing his eyes and laughing through his teeth at the Tibetan Pandora boy. "Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!"

"Don't worry," Kazuha continued. "I'll make to get you a souvenir."

* * *

Next week, during break, Kazuha and Satellite were on a plane to Bali; Kazuha, who sat in the window seat, was wearing a red woman's shirt with a white long skirt; Satellite, who sat right next to her, was wearing his regular Volt Texture punk outfit and had an earphone in his right ear that was playing Social Psycho, his other ear was clear so he could listen to his Limiter.

*KICK* *KICK* *KICK*

Suddenly, a kid that sat right behind Satellite began kicking his seat. "HEY! Would you please stop kicking my seat?!" asked the Pandora punk furiously.

"Wow," admired Kazuha, "this my been on a first-class plane before. And on a 5 hour flight? This is gonna be—"

"Did you HAVE to do that?" asked Satellite in annoyance.

"Huh?"

"Ask Ra's to go on vacation? When it just the two of US?"

"'Permission'? I wasn't asking for PERMISSION? Ra's is our friend. Don't you think—"

*KICK* *KICK* *KICK*

The kid from behind resumed the kicking. "Hold that thought," Satellite said to Kazuha. "HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP KICKING ME SEAT!" Satellite yelled at the kid.

"Uh, Lite-senpai, would you like to switch seats?" suggested Kazuha.

"Nah, I'm fine," Satellite sighed. "Besides, the little fuck will kick YOUR seat. Anyways, Ra's is NOT my friend."

"C'mon, Senpai, I KNOW your real feelings," said the blue-haired Limiter girl. "I saw you trying to save your fellow Pandora during the Nova Clash. So don't be stubborn. You LIKE Genetics, don't you? I know you seem like some delinquent on the outside, but INSIDE, you're NOTHING like that. And I'm the ONLY who knows at Genetics; it really flatters. In fact, the fact that I'm leaving the country with Senpai...makes me even MORE happy."

Blushing, Satellite smiled as well. "I-I'm glad...that you—"

*KICK* *KICK* *KICK*

Once again, the kid kicked Satellite's chair, and THAT was the last straw for the Pandora punk. "YOU BLOODY LITTLE FAGGOT! WHAT PART OF 'STOP KICKING MY FUCKING SEAT' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Satellite screamed as loud as possible as he grabbed the front of the kid's shirt right up to his angry face and even began shaking him. "KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

"Man, what a nice breeze," Satellite said as he and Kazuha stepped out of the airport with their luggage in their hands.

"Wow! This place is BEAUTIFUL!" admired her Limiter.

"Excuse me, are you Satellite L. Brdget? Master Vincent's younger brother, right?" All of a sudden, a young man in a black tuxedo approached the pair with a black limousine right behind him. "My name is Fredrick and I'm here to take you to your hotel on your brother's behalf."

"You're here to pick us up?" asked Kazuha.

* * *

Inside he car, Kazuha and Satellite headed to the hotel.

"Wow! I now see how powerful your family is," admired Kazuha.

"Yeah, sure." Satellite pulled out his cigarette box to—

"Hey, Senpai, I don't think your brother would like it if he saw you smoking," said Kazuha quickly. "In fact, does he even know what you WEAR?"

"Don't worry," Satellite responded. "My family knows EVERYTHING about me for the past few years."

* * *

After finally arriving at the hotel, Kazuha and Satellite stepped inside.

"Ah, Lite!" Suddenly, a young man with short facial hair ran up to hug Satellite.

"EEP!" Satellite gasped upon being hugged.

"It's SO good to see you again!" yelled Vincent in delight.

"Hey, Vincent, good to see you too," said the Pandora punk nervously.

Just then, Satellite's older half-brother got a glimpse of Kazuha. "Ohh, and who are you...?"

"Pleased to me you," Kazuha said with a polite.

"Oh, yeah," said Satellite, "this is—"

"—SATELLITE FINALLY GOT A MATE?!" Vincent screamed in excitement. " You're Kazuha Aoi, right?"

"WHAT?! NO! DIDN'T YOU READ THE BLOODY MAIL! SHE'S JUST MY LIMITER!"

"I know, you told me that. But I never imagined she'd be so cute! Kazuha, you can call me big brother if you'd like!" Eventually, Vincent started playfully harassing—

*PUNCH*

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Infuriated and embarrassed, Satellite punched his brother away from Kazuha.

"Llite?! Is that YOU?" asked a familiar voice.

Turning around, the three of them saw a teenage girl with blond and somewhat reddish hair, a while blouse, and a long red skirt.

Immediately upon noticing her, Satellite took a few steps back in fear.

* * *

"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP!"

* * *

" _It...It CAN'T be..._ " the Pandora punk thought in horror. "L-Louisa?"

"Good to see you again, Satellite," said Louisa politely.

Terror consumed the young punk's eyes.

"Ah, Louisa, you've made it!" said Vincent in joy. "Louisa, this is Kazuha Aoi, Satellite's Limiter."

"Welcome to Bali. I'm Louisa L. Bridget, Satellite's younger sister" the younger L. Bridget said as she walked up to Kazuha and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Kazuha said with a polite gesture as he shook the hand.

"So, Sis, it looks like you finally found yourself a Limiter," Louisa said to her panicking older half-sister. "Hey, did you know that I'm a Limiter as well?"

"You mean YOU enroll in Genetics?" asked Kazuha.

"Yes, but it's East Genetics in the UK; speaking of Genetics, this is my partner: Hopper Rose." Behind her, Louisa's Pandora partner stepped forward; Hopper had dull reddish eyes, along with short grayish-white hair that covered some of his forehead, and was wearing white short-sleeved shirt over his white shirt and also wore blue jeans. "Hopper's the highest-ranked third-year student at East. I sure do miss you...Lite" Approaching her brother, Louisa placed a hand on Satellite's elbow, before looking into his stone-cold eyes full of terror; Satellite could do nothing but remain completely still; he couldn't believe,, but his tormenter...had returned...

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Hopper Rose: ? (Japanese); Chris Nisoi (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	41. The Older Brother's Feelings (7-41)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Later that day, Satellite was having some tea at a table with Vincent.

"Hey, Lite, did you know that it was ME who directed the designing of this first-rate hotel?" asked Vincent.

"...…...What's SHE doing here?" asked the shuttering Satellite...who felt more like a helpless child that the Pandora punk. "Why the hell is Louisa here?"

"...She was invited here," explained Vincent, "by ME."

Shocked at first, Satellite widened his eyes in disbelief, but then he suddenly snapped out of his chair and grabbed his brother by the shirt, screaming, "YOU DID WHAT?!" At that moment, the Pandora punk saw the guests looking at him in terror, so he released his brother and sat back down to try and relieve his stress.

"Lite," Vincent said as he sat back down as well, "I know you haven't really SEEN her as a little sister, but—"

"Vincent," snapped Satellite as silently as possible, "she fucking molested me!"

"—we're FAMILY! We may NOT have the same mother, but we were ALL born with the same blood. We share the same blood. You can't deny that, Lite! I understand that I was the one who threw you out of our house, but I did what was best to protect you!"

"And NOW...NOW is a good time to bring us back together..."

"...she's NOT the same woman you knew back then; she was just a child, and she didn't know how to handle boys, but I PROMISE you, she's different, she's a full-grown adult. She's even got her own boyfriend; she's old enough to learn from her mistake, to know that what she did to you was wrong, and I guarantee you that she might even regret what she's done. And THAT is why I invited her, so you and she can be the siblings you were MEANT to be...Lite, can you understand...your brother's feelings...?"

"*SIGH*…...I'll TRY to get along with her..."

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Kazuha and Satellite were eating by the pool. "Check out the view," said Kazuha. "It's almost like we're in a movie."

"Gee, you must be really glad you came out here with me, aren't you?" asked Satellite.

"O-Of course...honestly, Lite-senpai...I don't thknk I would be AS excited it YOU weren't here...you know, from the moment I met you...it's almost like my long lost big brother is here."

"Your...Your brother? You mean Kazuya Aoi? What was he like?"

"Big brother? Well, big brother was the person who raised me after our parents died; he taught me, dressed me, fed me for most of his life. He gave up SO much for me...and he was the most important person to me..."

" _I see. So Kazuha must see me as her brother. Is THAT why she_ _—_ "

"Ah, Kazuha! Lite! Fancy seeing YOU two here!"

Turning his head left, Satellite silently became paranoid at the sight of Louisa and Hopper.

"Hi, Louisa," said Kazuha politely. "Would you like to join?"

"No thanks, Hopper and I were just about to go for a swim. By the way, Miss Aoi—"

"Call me Kazuha, please."

"—right, sorry. KAZUHA, did you have fun sleeping with Lite yesterday?"

"Sleep? With Lite? Oh, no, we have seperate rooms."

"Oh, okay, well then..." Suddenly giving a serious look, Hopper knelt down right next to Kazuha to whisper in her ear. "...you should be lucky. I mean, you have NO bloody idea what Lite did to me when we were kid..."

In that moment, Satellite became more paranoid, while Kazuha became concerned.

"Ha ha ha ha! Relax, I'm kidding, Lite's NOTHING like that."

"Louisa? Can we GO now?" Hopper stubbornly asked.

"Oh, sorry, Hopper. Coming." Louisa began walking off with her partner. "Well, you two have a good meal. Catch ya later."

"Hee hee hee hee. Your sister sure seems funny," Kazuha said cheerfully to her pale-faced partner. "You should be luck to have such a wonderful sister. Lite?" Just then, Kazuha's cheerful expression dimmed down unto concern when he saw how pale the Pandora punk looked. "Uh, Senpai? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Satellite quickly said as he snapped back to reality.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda—"

"I'm fine! Let's finish eating it gets cold."

" _That's weird. Why does Senpai seem concerned when her sister's around?_ " Just then, she rembered something from her time at West Genetics.

* * *

 _"Two years ago," began Arturia, "he was a student at East Genetics. It was THERE that he caused a hell of a lot of problems at the school, eventually to the point that he was transferred here to West."_

 _"Defacing the school walls with graffiti, brutally beating up teachers, killed many Pandoras in training combat, and causing damages beyond ANY hopes of repair," continued Hiiragi. "And then, one day...he took it TOO far..."_

 _"What do you mean?" asked the dark blue-haired Limiter girl._

 _"There was...there was this Limiter at East," explained Arturia. "Her name was Letty Brooks. She was a very famous Limiter, most notably for being so sexy as hell that many Pandora were attracted to her."_

 _"But there was only ONE Pandora that she was interested in: Satellite L. Bridget," continued Hiiragi. "Satellite-senpai was the only boy who wanted nothing to do with Brooks."_

 _"But that didn't stop her from volunteering to pair up with him. She kept offering over and over and over again, only to be rejected everytime, until that one day..."_

 _"Two boys were late for class and were rushing to their classroom when they apparently heard some painful crying coming from the janitor's storage room. They went to investigate...and GUESS what they saw..."_

 _Kazuha shrugged._

 _"It was Brooks; they said she was lying on the ground, completely incapacitated, with a ton of ton of cuts and scars...basically, Satellite raped and brutalized Brooks to the point where she was unable to recover, or be a Limiter again...but wait...there's MORE," said Hiiragi, "her clothes were completely torn...and there was white stuff coming out of her waist."_

 _Kazuha's eyes widened as she held her hands over her mouth and nose._

 _"And there was someone else standing over her: Satellite L. Bridget...and he was completely naked as well," said Arturia in devastation._

 _"And that's not ALL...shortly after the rest of the school learned about the incident, many more Limiters who also alleged that Satellite-senpai raped them in the same manner," said Hiiragi._

 _"That...That CAN'T be true!" gasped Kazuha._

 _"Oh, but it IS! He said that he brutally assaulted Brooks and raped her because she touched him...and it caused him to snap and do the act. And not only did he even admit to raping those OTHER girls, but he said he had been raping girls since he was NINE-YEARS-OLD, with his first victim being his younger sister...and he said he would fuck ANY girl, or woman, who so much as bumped into him! And he didn't care if they meant to or not"_

 _"And due to his actions," continued Arturia, "Satellite was expelled from East Genetics and suspended from the Pandora Program for a full year before transferring to West Genetics. Because of that, she should be third-year, but is currently being forced unto repeating his second-year."_

* * *

" _Did Louisa have something to do with Lite's...'behavior'?_ " Kazuha thought.

* * *

Later that night, Kazuha and Satellite were in Kazuha's room, finishing the last of their wine.

"Ah, it tastes REALLY good, don't you agree, Senpai?" asked Kazuha.

"Yeah, you're right," said the Pandora punk softly.

"A meal under the beautiful stars...just the two of us...I really glad you invited me to your brother's hotel."

"Uh...Kazuha…"

"Yes?"

" _Come on, just say it...seven words: Can I stay in YOUR room tonight? Come on! COME ON!_ "

"Uh, Senpai?"

"It's getting late," said Satellite quickly. "I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"

"Oh, okay. Well, thank for joining me, Lite-Senpai. Good night. I look forward to hanging out with you tomorrow."

"You too. Good night," Satellite said in a cheery tone right before leaving. But as soon as he got to his room, he became angry and yelled, "FUCK!" right before collapsing on his bed. "Goddammit, I can't believe I didn't muster up the courage! Why can't I just bloody SAY it?! AAARGH!" Frustrated, he began stripping his clothes off; first, he slid off his black jacket, then he crossed his arms so could—"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Huh? Coming!" Satellite said at the sudden knock on the door. He let down his tank top before heading to the door.

*CLICK* *CREEK*

Suddenly, Satellite froze in fear as he saw none other than his younger sister glaring down at him with a sadistic smile.

"So, did you two have fun tonight...?" asked Louisa sadistically. "Too bad you had to leave so early at night. I guess you don't understand that cunt's feeling...you maybe YOU don't understand hers...DO you...Lite...?"

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	42. Bound (7-42)

**Enjoy**

* * *

*CLICK* *CREEK*

Suddenly, Satellite froze in fear as he saw none other than his younger sister glaring down at him with a sadistic smile.

"So, did you two have fun tonight...?" asked Louisa sadistically. "Too bad you had to leave so early at night. I guess you don't understand that cunt's feeling...you maybe YOU don't understand hers...DO you...Lite...?"

"G-Go away." Satellite attempted to close the door, but her younger half-sister moved her hand in the way and forced it back open before barging in, frightening the Pandora punk.

"My, you SURE look different from when we last met," Louisa said as she touched the spiked-up side of her older half-brother's hair. "You could be a rock star."

In retaliation, Satellite backed up. "W-What do you want? I just got back from Kazuha's room and I'm REALLY fucking tired."

"Sheesh," Louisa laughed. "You've got an attitude as well, Lite. I was at least expecting a nicer tone after four years of separation, even from a punk like you."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Satellite asked more angrily. "If ya ain't got shit to say, then get the hell outta here!"

"How rude! I thought a were waiting for me after all these years!"

"Waiting for YOU! Why would you think I was waiting for you?! Whose fault is it that I left the mansion...? Huh?!"

"Vincent's...all because of his fucking overprotectiveness that we were separated, but I bet you were waiting for the day we'd be reunited so..."

"...heh heh heh heh..."

"...Why are you laughing?"

Satellite grabbed in room table and lifted it into the air. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

*CRUSH*

Closing his fist, Satellite crushed the tale into pieces. "I ain't the same wimpy little kid you knew from four years ago! I'm a Pandora! And I could—and I WILL—kill you if you ever touch me again. Now, PISS OFF!"

"I KNOW you could kill me, but you WON'T!"

"And how do you—"

"What do you think would happen if Vincent found out that her little brother who slaughtered by you? Her younger brother? Even after all she's done for us for the past few days?"

"...You're making me nervous...you really think I'm scared of you?"

"Would you calm down, Lite? I'm only here...because I want to resume our relationship from four years ago...the relationship that Vincent ended."

"W-WHAT?!" Fear gripped Satellite's head.

"That's right, Lite. You would become my property again, my own toy, just how you've wholeheartedly wanted..."

"N-NO! I'm NOT your property! And I sure as hell am NOT you toy!"

"Oh, but you ARE! YOU'VE DONE EVERYTHING TO MAKE ME HAPPY! THAT'S ALL YOU'VE DONE! THAT'S WHO YOU TRULY ARE! DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE THAT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASSUME THAT? IS IT...is it because of her? That fucking Jap bitch! Are you bitching at me because you are relying on that bitch? You think as long as you have your partner...there's nothing to be afraid of...? Is it? IS IT?!"

"YES! KAZUHA AOI IS THE ONE I LOVE! AS LONG AS I HAVE HER, I'M NOT AFRAID!"

"You...You mean you actually care about that Japanese slut? Even more than that of a Limiter?

"SHE'S NO FUCKING SLUT! YOU ARE! I LOVE KAZUHA, BECAUSE SHE'S IMPORTANT TO ME! AND SHE UNDERATNDS ME!

"...How...How could you say that? NOBODY cares about you! NOBODY understands you! Nobody but ME!"

"...DO you?! You don't care about me for one second. If you DID, you would've understood my feelings. You would've okay with what I care about. But NO! YOU'RE A PSYCHO! A MONSTER! A SADIST! AND YOU WILL LAY A FINGER ON ME AGAIN! NOT IF IT WAS A FUCKING CURE FOR CANCER! NOT IF IT WAS A GET-OUT-OF-JAIL FREE CARD! NOT IF—"

"—Not if I showed you this?" Pulling out a remote control, Louisa pushed the play button and...

" _LOUISA!_ "

Immediately, Satellite froze in fear.

" _PLEASE!_ "

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" _I'M SORRY!_ "

He grabbed his head in terror.

" _LET ME BACK IN!_ "

And then, the memories returned...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Satellite was thrown out onto a balcony, completely naked, by Louisa._

 _"That'll teach you," said Louisa cruelly, "to disobey me!"_

 _*SLAM*_

 _Louisa slammed the door, locking Satellite out in the cold night._

 _"LOUISA! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! LET ME IN BACK! IT'S COLD!"_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Satellite screamed in horror. "NO! THAT'S NOT ME! THAT'S NOT ME!" Once again, the Pandora punk felt like a terrified child begging for me with tears streaming down his eyes. "PLEASE! STOP THIS!"

"Ah, yes! Now you remember," his sister said evilly. "But THAT'S only our first time; I've got plenty more where that came from. And what do you think your girlfriend would say if she saw this?"

"L-Louisa! Please! Don't—"

"'LOUISA'?"

*SLAP*

Outraged, Louisa slapped her brother in the face and threw her on the bed, with Luisa right on top of him. "THAT'S NOT WHO YOU ADDRESS ME AS; THEREFORE, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! UNDERSTAND!"

Terrified and left with no other option, Satellite could do nothing but whisper, "...Yes...ma'am..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuha was laying in his bed, although she was NOT asleep. " _Wow, Lite-senpai. I think you might be getting closer to wanting to do a first room entry._ "

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	43. Jealous Lover (7-43)

**Enjoy**

* * *

*SLAP*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Satellite cried in agony for each time he was spanked in the ass by Louisa; currently, Satellite was naked and tied chest-down onto his bed.

*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*

Louisa continued viciously abusing her body. "Now, Lite, WHO do you belong to?"

"...You, ma'am..."

"Good..." Louisa untied her bound-up brother, allowing him to lay on the bed in an almost mind-controlled daze. "I'm so proud of you," Louisa whispered viciously. "I KNEW you could never forget. And YOU knew I was the only one who cared. Every time mother gave you those angry eyes, you would always seek my comfort, and you enjoyed EVERY minute of my love, right?"

"...Y-Yes...ma'am. You always showed how much you loved me...and I enjoyed it...every...single...mother...fucking...time..." Satellite whispered. " _No! I can't fucking stand it anymore! I'll go crazy if she doesn't stop!_ "

"...Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee...heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah...HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH..." Louisa held the back of her hand under her mouth as she laughed in pride. "...Yes, I KNEW you'd say that...which is why it's time for me to ask: Would you like to sleep with me?"

"...Why do need to ASK? After all, I'm your object, your toy, your—"

*SLAP*

Louisa didn't take that well and slapped her brother in the face. "NO, YOU'RE NOT AN OBJECT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! YOU WERE JUST FRUITESSLY STRUGGLING A FEW SECONDS AGO! OF COURSE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! OUR BLOOD IS CONNECTED. WE'RE REAL BROTHER AND SISTER! AND YET...YOU'RE NOT EVEN TEMPTED," she yelled. "It's heartbreaking...too much so...that I love you this much...you belong to me...and yet...WHY can't I sleep with you...? WHY WERE YOU EVEN FUCKING BORN, SATELLITE L. BRIDGET?!"

"...W-Why do you want me so badly...…?!" asked the teary-eyed Pandora punk. "We both share the same father, but if you want me so badly, then why don't you ORDER me to? I can't go against your orders, I'll do whatever you demand! So, what are you waiting for? Do it! DO IT!"

Louisa was stunned at what her brother said, and yet, for some reason, she didn't have the courage to do so. "Tell me, was it because of her that you forgot about me? Kazuha Aoi? You have to tell her your feelings and give a proper explanation...or they'll just turn into sad feelings. Your heart originally belonged to me...you'll always like other girls because you're a man...hearing it directly from you is really hard...right?" she asked as she headed to the door...before looking back at her brother. "Right?"

"...Yes..."

"Good night, Lite."

* * *

"Lite-senpai?" Kazuha called out as she knocked on Satellite's door the next morning. "Lite-senpai? Are you in there?"

*CLICK* *CREEK*

Satelite slowly opened the door. "'Sup?"

"Would you like to join me for some breakfast?"

* * *

Down by the pool, Kazuha had a fancy breakfast in front of him, while Satellite had some mere strips of bacon.

"Hey, Senpai, are you okay with just some bacon?" asked Kazuha in concern.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," said Satellite nervously.

"Excuse me," Kazuha said as she got up, "I'll go get something else for you."

"Kazuha, I'm fi—"

"NO! You HAVE to eat properly. I'll be right back." Kazuha left to get some more food for her partner, leaving the uncomfortable Pandora punk alone to lament what he went through last—

"Satellite L. Bridget?" asked a voice from behind. "Do you mind if I sit with you for a minute?"

Looking up, Satellite noticed Hopper, Louisa's Pandora partner, standing right next to Kazuha's seat. Satellite lightly shook his head, prompting his sister's partner to sit down. "I won't take up too much of your time," said Hopper coldly, "but I need to ask you something: were you with Louisa last night?"

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	44. A Man's Intuition (7-44)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I'll ask AGAIN: Were you with Louisa last night?" Hopper demanded. "I don't mind, I mean, she IS your little after all...DID she come to your room last night?"

"...…...Yes."

*BAM*

*SPLASH*

Suddenly, Hopper knocked Satellite into the pool. As soon as he surfaced, Hopper grabbed the Pandora punk by the unshaved hair and forced him to look up at him.

"Then, listen up, punk: STAY AWAY FROM LOUISA! She's MY partner, understand?"

"*GASP* *COUGH* *COUGH* What are you—"

Hopper furiously pushed Satellite under the water for a few seconds before lifting him back up. "I'll admit that Louisa isn't the most PURE Limiter on this planet, but you're NOT taking her away from me!"

"*GASP* ME?! I don't want—"

Hopper pushed Satellite under the water again. "DON'T BULLSHIT ME, PUNK!" he screamed as he pulled Satellite back up. "I KNOW that she's been thinking about you...!"

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Inside East Genetics, Hopper noticed Louisa sitting on a bench, looking at a picture of someone: a young man dressed in punk attire. Half of his head was shaved off, while the other was spiked-up blonde hair. On his right arm was a tattoo of a bleeding spinal cord. Also, he had a ring in his left ear. And his clothes were different from the uniforms that the Pandora wore: he wore a yellow jacket with a black skull on the back and with the right sleeve torn off. Underneath his jacket was a sleeveless black shirt with a green radioactive symbol on the front . Also, he wore fingerless gloves, torn-up blue jeans with a chain attached to it on his left, and black unlaced sneakers. Also, he had a spiked wrist cuff around his left arm. Last but not least, he held a single-edged sword with the blade running past the length of the guard; in the picture, the man was glaring at the camera with a huge frown and holding his middle finger._

 _"Hey, Louisa," asked Hopper, "what's THAT?"_

 _"Huh?" Noticing her partner right behind her, Louisa quickly put the picture away. "Oh, nothing, just a picture of my older brother."_

 _"THAT'S your brother? I'm pretty sure I met him a few days ago...and he looks NOTHING like that picture."_

 _"Oh, no, this is my OTHER brother, Satellite, but me and my family call him 'Lite' for short; he's currently attending West Genetics, but I keep this picture as a good-luck charm."_

 _"Hmm, weird for someone to keep a picture of her brother as a good-luck charm. Anyways, it's time for practice, so let's go, please." Hopper began walking off with her Limiter close behind, but then he stopped, puzzling Louisa. "Tell me, were you and he...close?"_

 _"Close...? Yeah, he REALLY was...special to me..."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"I even noticed how she looked at you when you arrived," continued Hopper. "She seems to see as MORE than just an older brother. I don't know WHY, but...STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Once again, he shoved Satellite under the water, then pulled him back. "SHE'S MINE! AND YOU'RE NOT—"

"Hopper! What the hell are you doing?!" Suddenly, Louisa pushed Hopper away before helping her coughing brother out of the pool. "Lite, are you okay! What happened?"

The soaking wet Pandora punk began coughing as he tried to catch his breath. "*GASP* *COUGH* *COUGH* Nothing, *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* I just fell into the pool and—"

"Lite," Louisa demanded in a concerned voice as she helped her brother out of the pool, "don't lie to me! Did Hopper push you into the pool?"

"NO!"

"Yes..." said Hopper furiously. "So? You got a problem with that?"

"OF COURSE I GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT! THAT'S MY BROTHER!"

"EXACTLY! ALL YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT IS YOUR BROTHER! EVERYDAY, YOU'RE LOOKING AT THAT PICTURE! TALKING ABOUT HIM! DESIRING TO BE WITH HIM AGAIN!"

Shocked, Louisa looked at her brother for a few seconds, then grabbed Hopper to drag him off. "We need to talk!"

"*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *HACK*" Soaking wet, Satellite tried to get up and—

"Senpai!" Kazuha called out as she rushed to Satellite in concern. "What happened? You're soaking wet!"

"*HACK* Nothing, I just fell into the pool," lied the Pandora punk.

"How?"

"I SAID THAT IT'S NOTHING!"

But Kazuha began growing more concerned than before for her partner.

* * *

Later that night, it was raining...hard. Louisa was looking out her room window, while Hopper sat on the bed.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Louisa.

"...…...Where were you last night?" asked Hopper coldly. "WHERE? Did you go his room? Did you go to Satell—"

"Satellite is my BROTHER! And we haven't seen each other in 6 years!"

"IS THAT YOU WENT THERE? TO MOLEST HIM? YOUR OWN BROTHER?"

Louisa, realizing her secret was exposed, turned to Hopper.

"THAT'S FUCKING GROSS! YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

"Gross?" hissed Hopper.

*SLAP*

Outraged, Louisa slapped Hopper's face. "Your calling my relationship with my brother...GROSS?!"

Hopper looked up at Louisa with tear in his eyes.

"You wanna know the truth? I NEVER cared about you? You were nothing a substitute, a substitute for Lite, my REAL love! You're nothing but a fucking SEX TOY! And YOU really think we could actually be a thing! You're just jealous!" Sinister as always, Louisa began tying up Hopper to the bed and forcefully stripping his clothes off, right before doing the same to herself. "But if THIS is what you want...I'll GIVE IT TO YOU!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Okay, so basically, Louisa, outraged by Hopper behavior, reveals her true colors to Hopper, the EXACT same colors Satellite saw years ago; Louisa sexually spent her Limiter life sexually abusing Hopper in Satellite's place, and when Louisa discovered Hopper's jealously, she decided to punish him...by RAPING him (a scene that you will NOT see since we never see Louis, the REAL Louisa, fuck Holly, the REAL Hopper; although I MIGHT consider adding one if you'd like...and as long as it doesn't violate FanFiction's rating system).**

 **Later**


	45. True Feelings (7-45)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kazuha sat in her hotel room, contemplating what happened earlier that day. " _Man, Satellite-senpai's been acting kinda weird lately._ "

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

" _Huh, who could THAT be?_ "

*CLICK* *CREEK*

"Hello?" Kazuha asked as she opened the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" It was Louisa.

* * *

Kazuha and Louisa sat at a table in the lobby, sipping some tea.

"Hey, Louisa-san, have YOU noticed anything strange about Senpai?" asked Kazuha. "I mean...I don't think I've ever seen him acting like this before?

"Aren't partners supposed to know those kind of things about each other?" asked Louisa.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Heh heh heh heh...how silly of me," laughed Kazuha. "So anyways, what did you wanna talk to me about...?"

"...Tell me...have you and Lite been Baptized yet?

"Baptized? No, but we were—"

"Good..."

"Huh? I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You heard me! You're BETTER off without a monster like him."

"Monster?! What are you talking about? I mean, I know he LOOKS very, but—"

"NO! This is for your own safety? Satellite is a MONSTER!" Louisa's voice began growing more angrier and darker.

"What?! How could you say that?" Kazuha began getting shocked and worried.

"Do YOU even know what he TRULY is?"

"..."

"Back then...…...Lite RAPED me...when he was only 9...and I was only 8!"

"T-That's not—"

"DIDN'T ANYBODY AT GENETICS WARN YOU, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS?! IT'S NOT JUST ME! HE'S A SERIAL RAPIST! HE'S DONE THIS TO ANYONE WHO DARED TO PISS HIM OFF! AND HE'S GOING TO DO YOU NEXT!"

"But I've been with Lite-senpai for over a—"

*SLAP*

Snapping, Louisa slapped Kazuha's face. "You just don't get it, DO you...my brother has gone for his crimes...all because our father did want him behind bars...but Lite is EVIL...he's a PSYCHO...HE'S—"

*SLAP*

Kazuha slapped Louisa back, realizing what Louisa was doing. "You know, I AM aware of what everybody at West Genetics, but I NEVER believed ANY of those stories were true...although right NOW, I'm starting to see the TRUTH behind these allegations! Good night." And so, Kazuha began departing...but then stopped for a brief second to turn back to Louisa one last time. "And ONE more thing, Louisa-san...even if Senpai's crimes WERE true, I don't think you address in that kind of manner." As the blue-haired Limiter girl walked off again, Louisa glared at her, holing her slapped and shaking her fist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satellite was in her room, crying over his recent experience with his younger half-sister.

*BUZZ*

All of a sudden, his cellphone vibrated; he picked up his phone are saw a text on the screen that read: "We need 2 talk. Meet me at cliff by east gate. Kazuha"

* * *

After sending a text message to Satellite, Kazuha returned to her room to—

*BUZZ*

Her cellphone vibrated as it received a text that read: "Got ur message. Meet me at cliff by east gate. Lite"

* * *

A few minutes later, still during the cold, rainy night, Satellite arrived at the cliff by the east gate, and noticed Kazuha looking out over the cliff. "Kazuha!"

"Huh? Ah, Lite-senpai! Where have you been?"

"I got your message. But why the bloody hell would you wanna meet out here?"

"What? YOU told me that YOU wanted to meet out here?"

"No, I didn't!"

"But I got that in your text?"

"I'M the one who sent you those texts," said a sinisterly familiar female voice; behind the pair stood...

"Louisa-san?!" exclaimed Kazuha. "What are YOU doing here?"

All Satellite did was stare in fear and terror.

Behind Louisa was her partner, Hopper.

"You wanna know the truth? About why my older brother hates being touched?" Louisa sadistically asked Kazuha. "Tell her, Lite."

"Lite?" Kazuha turned to the traumatized Pandora punk.

"My...My...My mother...is...is not...Louisa's..." Satellite whispered slowly.

"WHAT?!"

"That's right," Louisa hissed. "Lite's mother...is nothing but a whore who bribed my father into being raped...and I had to teach that whore...that there were consequences...to raping a luxurious man...and growing a weed inside her stomach...BY PUNISHING THAT WEED!"

Horrified, Kazuha turned to the shivering Pandora punk. "It CAN'T be true!" whispered Kazuha. "PLEASE don't tell me it's true, Lite-senpai!"

"...It's...It's true..." the Pandora punk said in sadness.

"Oh, but there's more," her sister said with an evil grin. "Hopper," she yelled to her partner, "who am I?"

Hopper hesitated; he didn't have an answer—

*SLAP*

Outraged, Louisa violently slapped Hopper in the face, causing some blood to run out his nose.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kazuha screamed.

"WHO AM I?!" Louisa screamed. "ANSWER ME!"

"...My master..." Hopper whispered.

"Louder!"

"My master!" Hopper repeated louder.

"That's right," said the malevolent younger half-sister of the Pandora punk. "And now it's YOUR turn!" she yelled as she pointed to her older brother. "Who am I?"

"Senpai?" Kazuha turned to Satellite.

"...M...M...My...master..." whispered Satellite weakly.

 **End of Volume 7**

* * *

 **So, that's it for "Freezing". Unfortunately, if you wanna know how Satellite will overcome his abusive younger half-sister, you'll have to wait till March. As I've said on my profile, I will work on one volume of "Freezing" every month; this coming February, I will resume production on "Heaven's Lost Property". Until then...**

 **Later**


	46. Mark of Slavery (8-46)

**Welcome back to "Freezing", everyone. Now, when we last left off, Satellite decided to take Kazuha out to Bali to visit with his half-siblings, Vincent and Louisa. Unfortunately, Louisa, Satellite's tormentor, has NOT forgotten about her older brother and will stop at nothing to get him back...and now that Kazuha's in on it, let's see what happens now...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 8**

"...M...M...My...master..." whispered Satellite weakly.

"What was that?" demanded his younger half-sister.

"My master!" repeated the traumatized Pandora punk.

"LOUDER!"

"MY M—"

*SLAP*

"SNAP OUT OF IT, SENPAI!" Kazuha desperately slapped Satellite face in the hopes of getting his back to his senses. "Please, DON'T say anymore!" But Satellite broke down into tears.

"Ugh, you STILL don't get it, you slanted-eyed slut," hissed Louisa. "You HEARD him...or did the rain drown out his words...?"

"You...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Kazuha furiously demanded.

"Me? Nothing," the younger L. Bridget sadistically lied. "All I did was help show Lite who he REALLY was...now, step aside!"

"NO! Stay away, you psychopath!" Kazuha desperately stood in between the L. Bridget siblings, protecting the traumatized older child from the evil younger one.

"...'Psychopath'...'PSYCHOPATH'?!'

*SLAP*

Enraged, Louisa slapped Kazuha in the face to the ground. "YOU FUCKING JAP!"

"KAZUHA!" Satellite desperately rushed over to her Limiter to help her—

"NOPE!" Louisa grabbed her brother and held him back.

"HEY! LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP!" Louisa roared. "Kazuha, I need to SHOW you something...it MIGHT knock some self-esteem into your brainless skull..."

*RIP*

The MEXT moment, Louisa ripped off Satellite's jacket and tank top to reveal his exposed back to Kazuha; Hopper, who still had a bleeding nose, also watched in disbelief.

Upon seeing Satellite's back, Kazuha held her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting in horror and disgust; on Satellite's back...were seven scars.

"Wanna know how she got 'em?" asked Louisa. "You see, he needed some discipline for his resentment, so I scarred his back until he finally vowed to be mine...forever; he'll even crawl on all fours for me! NOW do you understand? Lite was NEVER meant for someone like you! He's MINE!"

"...No...you're LYING," Kazuha growled as she got up. "Satellite's you brother...own own flesh and blood...and THIS is how you treat him?! I'll NEVER understand ANY of this! Satellite is NOT your toy to abuse! You're not just a psychopath! You're a MONSTER!"

"You STILL don't get it, DO you? After EVERYTHING I'VE SHOWN YOU?!"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!"

*SWIPE*

Having enough of Louisa's behavior, Kazuha attempted to punch her in the face—

*BAM*

—but Louisa evaded and kicked the Japanese Limiter girl in the gut. "FINE!" Louisa yelled. "If you won't take a hint, I'll FORCE YOU TO TAKE IT!" Louisa proceeded to beat Kazuha up—

"NO! STOP!"

—but Satellite threw himself over his Limiter's body to protect her. "STOP IT! PLEASE! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Satellite begged his sister tearfully. "I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! NOT—"

*BAM*

"OUTTA MY WAY, FAGGOT!" Louisa angrily knocked Satellite out of her way. "What I want YOUR opinion, I'll WHIP it out of you!"

"You...You HORRIBLE hag..." Kazuha said as she got up once again. "Siblings are supposed to have deep, loving bonds for one another...but YOU destroyed YOURS with Satellite...the moment you called him 'yours'!"

"But he IS 'mine'!"

"You're wrong!" Kazuha yelled. "Lite is NOTHING like the plaything you twisted him into...my time with him at Genetics...has changed him! I created REAL memories with him...memories that will last forever! The reality YOU showed me...never existed!" She then turned her head to the teary-eyed Pandora punk. "Right, Lite-senpai?! I know who you REALLY are! You're Satellite L. Bridget! A strong young man who NEVER hold anything back!" She turned back to the sadistic younger sister. "And you know WHY?! Because I—"

*BAM*

"—YOU WHAT?!" Louisa screamed as he hit Kazuha to the ground again. "YOU LOVE HIM?! YOU REALLY THINK SOMEONE FROM THE PRESTIGOUS L. BRIDGET WOULD EVER LOVE A LOWLY PEASANT LIKE YOU! CRY ME A FUCKING RIVER! I'LL TEACH YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT, FOR—"

*BAM*

"OOF!" But Louisa let her guard down, allowing Kazuha to kick her back in the stomach. "ARGH...if only I had the power of a Pandora!" Louisa groaned hile grabbing her chest. "Then I'd...…...that's IT! Hopper! Kill her!"

"Yes, Louisa," Hopper whispered as he stepped forward. " **VOLT WEAPON: EXCALIBUR!** " A pair of large, handed broadswords materialized in his hands as he struck them down on—

*CLANG*

Suddenly, Satellite jumped in front of Hopper and blocked his attack with his Nova Blood sword before pushing him back.

"Louisa, I don't care if you're my sister of NOT," Satellite hissed as he appeared to have lost his sanity after witnessing Hopper's assault. "If YOU...or your slave...so much as leave a scratch on the woman I love...…...I'll fucking MURDER YOU BOTH!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	47. Bonds (8-47)

**Alright, just a quick heads-up before the next chapter: I just started playing "Mortal Kombat 11", so don't expect all chapters to be out all at once; like I said, I'll make to get every chapter of each volume out before the end of the month.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING, LITE?!" yelled Louisa. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! NOW!"

"...No..." Satellite growled at his younger half-sister. "I will NOT let you hurt Kazuha!"

"How DARE YOU disobey your master! You're MINE!"

"...Not anymore...Kazuha is my partner..." Satellite whispered coldly to her younger sister; although his began getting louder. "For all my time you, I lived my entire life in fear...the fear that NOBODY cares about me...but Kazuha was the one who helped me conquer my fears...overcome the darkness inside my soul...the darkness that YOU kept me under! Kazuha is my TRUE family! The one I TRULY love! And that's why...I will do what I must to protect her...AND I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HURT HER! AND I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY SHIT IF YOU'RE MY SISTER OR NOT! I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU AS WELL IF YOU HURT HER! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Kazuha widened her eyes in astonishment after what she heard.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Louisa slowly gave out an evil laugh. "Is THAT what you think? Do you REALLY think you've overcome your fears? DON'T make me laugh! If THAT'S the you want it...then I'll destroy her...AND YOU! DO IT, HOPPER! SO 'EM THAT YOU'RE #1 AT EAST GENETICS!"

" _#1 at East Genetics!_ " exclaimed Satellite. " _Wait a sec, NOW I remember, Hopper Rose! From what I've heard, he's supposed to be East Genetics first-ranked third-year! Basically, he's Clifford Fairchild from East! Man, I'm in deep shit now, but I WON'T let her get to Kazuha!_ "

"HOPPER! SENPAI! STOP!" pleaded Kazuha. "Pandora aren't meant to fight! Not like THIS! LOUISA IS WRONG!"

"...'Wrong'?" whispered Hopper. "Are you saying THIS is wrong?! Then what do you think is 'right'? Huh? I can't sense even the slightest bit of meaning...in that cheap justice you speak of while being clues of how the world really is! What value is there in the ramblings about lustice...coming from a powerless worm like you...who doesn't know a thing about the L. Bridget family...or how truly fearsome their power is? Pandora have NO purpose...outside of obeying their masters! Louisa...is my master, so I live to serve her...to satisfy her...to make her happy! But YOU, Satellite L. Bridget...YOU are whom my master thinks about! MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE! And DON'T tell me that I'm lost in my feelings! That I can't think straight! That I'm blinded by jealousy! Regardless, I HATE you, Satellite L. Bridget! The man who ensnared my Louisa's heart! And so, by her orders...and even if she DIDN'T...I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"...For the longest time, Louisa's kept me in dark room of fear!" the Pandora punk countered. "But NOT ANYMORE! Mark my words, I will defeat you, one of Louisa's disgusting playthings, and then I'll free myself from this goddamn curse!"

"Mmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" laughed the youngest L. Bridget child evilly. "Don't make me laugh, Lite! You have NO idea how fucking deluded you are! Haven't you forget? Hopper happens to be the GREATEST senior at East Genetics! AND YOU'RE JUST A JUNIOR, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE! Hell, when you were drafted into the Pandora Program, you had to beg Father to use his resources to get you a bunch of those blasted Heroic Stigmata!"

"'H-Heroic Stigmata'?!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"What?! You DON'T even know what that is?!" laughed Louisa. "In the 8th Nova Clash, the concept of 'High End' skills was born...and the Stigmata who created them—the ones that Lite bears on the back of his neck—once belonged to the greatest Pandora of that Clash: Kazuya Aoi!"

"...'Kazuya Aoi'...? You mean big brother...?" the female Japanese Limiter asked in shock.

" _Brother?_ " thought Louisa. " _You mean YOU'RE his little sister?!_ "

"But...that CAN'T be...I saw big brother's corpse get cremated; the Stigmata should've burned with him...unless...were they...removed before the cremation...? And implanted into OTHER Pandora...?" Kazuha slowly turned to her partner. "Lite-senpai...do you..."

"*SIGH*…" Satellite removed his punk jacket so he could expose his Stigmata to his Limiter. "...Y-Yes, Kazuha...after your brother died, I was implanted with six of his Stigmata. On the day we first met—the day you called me 'big brother'—that was when I realized it was you...his little sister...the girl who shares the blood of my inheritance...maybe THAT was the reason why every time you touched me, I didn't freak out...but..." Tears began to stream the Pandora punk's eyes as he looked away in fear. "...but when you asked me to be your partner...the only reason I turned you down...was because if you knew the truth...you'd HATE me...you'd blame me for his death! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just...*SOB*...I didn't know what you SAY! *SNIFF* *SOB*"

*CLANG*

Dropping his sword, Satellite fell to his knees and held his hands over his hands as he began to break down into crying agony.

"I...I think I GET it, now..." whispered Kazuha, getting Satellite's attention. "Back then, when I first saw you...I thought I was seeing my brother. And when I did, I felt SO happy...that I hugged you by accident. Do you...really think I could hate you? Resent you? Blame you for big brother's death? Never!" Kazuha made his way to the Pandora punk, who slowly arose to his feet to look back at her. "The happiness I felt when I met you...if I think about it," she continued as tears began to fall down her cheeks, "that may have been from big brother himself...it seemed as if...big brother was looking for someone to carry on his will...and the man who answered his calls...appeared right before me...Lite-senpai, I'm actually quite HAPPY..." Kazuha then gave out a big smile. "...happy that it was YOU!"

Satellite's eyes widened. "K-Kazuha…"

"L-Lite-senpai…"

Looking at each other's eyes, the two of them slowly walked towards the other, until they were right in front of each other...then, closing their eyes, Kazuha grabbed Satellite's cheek, while Satellite's wrapped his arms around his Limiter; they both leaned the heads further...and further...and further...until their lips—

"ARRRGH! ENOUGH OF THIS!" screamed Louisa. "SO WHAT IF YOU HAVE THOSE PATHETIC HEROIC STIGMATA?! SO WHAT IF KAZUYA WAS YOUR SISTER?! HOPPER! KILL THEM BOTH!"

And so Hopper leapt at the pair.

"SENPAI! LOOK OUT!" cried Kazuha.

*CLANG*

Reacting quickly, Satellite grabbed her sword and blocked Hopper's attack before pushing him back. "I've had enough of this!" growled the Pandora punk, who seems to have lost the last of his sanity. "These Heroic Stigmata...they are the bond that Kazuha and I share...YOU WILL NEVER LAY YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON THEM!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	48. Released Shackles (8-48)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I've had enough of this!" growled the Pandora punk, who seems to have lost the last of his sanity. "These Heroic Stigmata...they are the bond that Kazuha and I share...YOU WILL NEVER LAY YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON THEM!"

"Arrgh...You STILL dare to oppose me?!" thundered his younger half-sister. "KNOW YOUR GODDAMN PLACE! HOPPER! RIP OUT HIS STIGMATA FROM HIS BACK! MAKE SURE HIS SO-CALLED 'BOND' IS SHATTERED FOREVER!"

By his Limiter's command, Hopper charged at his opponent, Sentinel Sword: Excalibur in his hands.

*ZOOM*

"What the..." Satellite suddenly gasped as Hopper vanished. "Where'd he—"

*CLANG*

Satellite suddenly managed to block Hopper's Double Accel attack with Nova Blood .

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Louisa was shocked.

"YES!" Kazuha cried out.

"I HATE you, Satellite L. Bridget!" Hopper screamed as he jumped back. "I was NOTHING...but your fucking replacement! I loved it Louisa looked at me...but even then, it was only YOU that she TRULY cared about! YOU! ALWAYS you! BUT NOT ANYMORE!"

*ZOOM*

Hopper used his Accel attack again as he charged at the Pandora punk.

Satellite quickly held up his—

"SENPAI! BEHIND YOU!" Kazuha cried.

*SLASH*

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" But it was too late, Satellite got slashed in the back by Hopper, releasing lots of blood.

"SENPAI!" Kazuha cried as she rushed to her partner in desperation.

"NO! STAY BACK!" Satellite held out his arm to keep his Limiter back. " _What the fuck was THAT? It SHOULD have been a Double Accel!_ "

"You STILL don't get it, do you?" laughed Louisa. "Hopper's the top third-year at East Genetics! He can go from Double Accel to Triple Accel in a matter of seconds!"

"No way!" Kazuha whispered to herself. "He can do Double Accel and Triple Accel...AT THE SAME TIME?!"

"THIS is your last chance, Lite!" Louisa demanded her brother. "Return to me! Follow my orders! Come back to my side RIGHT NOW! And I PROMISE to not only be merciful to you...but to your Limiter hoe as well!"

"...Kazuha...is NOT...a "Limiter hoe'! And ever since that 'Limiter hoe' came into my life...your words mean NOTHING to me anymore!" Satellite growled as he got onto his feet. "For years, I've been fighting for EVERYONE'S sake! But THIS time, I'm fighting for MINE! And NOW, it's time to show you...THE GIFT I GAINED FROM KAZUHA AOI! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

*KERCHINK*

Just then, Satellite's Wings of Light were unleashed from his back.

"Is that...the Wings of Light...?" Louisa gasped. "Where did you...HOW?"

"Activating...the Nova tissue which is restrained by the stigmata and fusing them...these Stigmata I received from Kazuya Aoi that were once too much for me...and their power I worked tirelessly to control..." Satellite gasped furiously. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, HOPPER ROSE?! BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"ARRGH! YOU THINK YOU CAN INTIMIDATE ME?! DON'T BULLSHIT ME, LITE! HOPPER! KILL THEM! AND BRING HIS WINGS AS PROOF!"

"Yes, Louisa!"

*ZOOM*

Hopper charged at his opponent in blazing fast speed...

*CLANG*

...but Satellite quickly blocked as Hopper teleported behind to strike again...

*CLANG*

...only to be blocked again, so he teleported behind him one more time...

*CLANG*

"NO!" cried Louisa.

"YES!" cried Kazuha.

Just then, the Pandora punk moved in fast speed as well to throw off Hopper and sliced at his back.

*SLASH**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hopper cried. "What IS this?! A Tempest?! Or an Accel?!"

"HOPPER!" Louisa screamed. "What's going on here?! You...You CAN'T be stronger than Hopper! You...YOU CAN'T!"

"You think YOU'RE surprised?! So am I!" said Satellite. "I hardly have any talent, low compatibility rate with my Stigmata...and used our father's wealth and power to have the Heroic Stigmata transplanted into me...so I could become a Pandora...but even then...back in those days, I was grateful for something as pathetic as that...just so I could get the fuck out of our house...and be free from your bloody hands...THAT'S WHY! I FOUGHT FOR MY LIFE! I WOULD NEVER LOSE TO ANYONE! OTHERWISE, I'D JUST BE YOUR PATHETIC PLAYTHING AGAIN! I'D BE TRAPPED BACK IN PRISON YOU PUT ME IN, NEVER TO BE BLOODY FRE AGAIN! Kazuya Aoi's Heroic Stigma...game me the power I needed...to win...to be free...and to take down...even at the cost of becoming a fucking Nova myself!"

" _'Becoming...a Nova?'_ " thought his partner.

"Are YOU insane?!" yelled his sister. "What's the fucking point in having that power?! YOU'LL DIE!"

"...Like I care," Satellite whispered in growling voice. "My mother...had to live like that...because she was sick...and weak..." Satellite slowly grew louder and louder. "...she had to obey every fucking order she was given...she never had the courage to stand up for herself...until her fucking death...SHE DID IT ALL FOR MY SAKE! BUT WHAT WAS THE POINT OF LIVING THAT WAY?! WHAT POINT IS THERE IN A LIFE WHERE NOT EVEN A SINGLE YOU MAKE COMES TRUE?! THAT'S WHY I SWORE ON MY MOTHER'S DEATH BED! I WOULD NEVER FUCKING LOSE! I'D ALWAYS WIN! AND YET...I HAD TO SURRENDER MYSELF TO YOU AGAIN...UNTIL I REMEMBERED...IF I LIVED MY LIFE AS YOUR SLAVE...THAT I WOULD BROKEN MY MOTHER'S PROMISE! But now...*GASP*" Satellite slowly began to calm down. "...I'll show you that I'm stronger than before...I'll tear your chains that've bind me so long...and then I'll live the life I've always wanted...with Kazuha...not YOU!"

"...Grrrrrrrrr...I've had just bout ENOUGH of your defiance!" Louisa said coldly. "But if that's how you're gonna play, THEN I'LL DESTROY YOUR GIRLFRIEND...AND MAKE YOU MY PLAYTHING...BY FORCE! HOLLY! **EREINBAR SET!** "

Hopper swung his sword Satellite again, forcing the Pandora punk into a defensive position to—

*KERCHINK*

" _FUCK!_ " Satellite was frozen stiff. " _A FREEZING FIELD!_ "

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! How's THAT?!" laughed Louisa. "You?! WIN?! Don't make me—"

*SMASH*

Satellite suddenly broke free.

" _WHAT?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_ " Louisa was left in shock.

"Don't give up, Lite-senpai!" Kazuha yelled as she held out her hand. "No matter what shackles hold you down, I'll break them off...or die trying!"

" _Kazuha…_ " The Pandora punk gave a small smile.

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ " thought Louisa angrily. "Did THIS bitch just nullify my BOTH my Ereinbar Set...AND my Freezing Field...…...GGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WILL NOT LOSE! I WILL WIN! AND YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME! SATELLITE L. BRIDGET!"

Hopper charged at his opponent once more, eager to—

*SLASH*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Satellite quickly struck back, slicing through Hopper and cutting him by the top of his left arm.

*THUD*

Hopper collapsed in defeat and pain.

"YES!" Kazuha cheered. "You've won, Lite-senpai!"

"*PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT* _I wouldn't exactly say that I've WON, Kazuha_ ," thought the Pandora punk. " _I mean, Hopper's attack...was severely lacking...it's like something's on his mind...but WHAT?_ "

"NO!" Outraged, Louisa angrily pushed her brother and rushed over to her partner. "HOPPER!" she screamed as she grabbed Hopper by the front of his shirt. "GET UP! YOU CAN'T LOSE! YOU'RE BETTER THAN HIM! GET THE F—"

"Do you...do you REALLY love Satellite...more than...your own partner?" asked Hopper, tears falling down his eyes. "You force for own brother...to obey you, kneel before you, grovel at your feet, become your property? Aren't I...your partner? Your—"

"...Y-YOU?! MY PARTNER?!"

*SLAP*

Louisa angrily slapped Hopper back to the ground. "You're nothing but a fucking replacement!" she screamed. "I spent my entire bloody life away from my brother! I wanted him! I NEEDED him! I just wanted someone to keep me company when he was gone!" She turned to her brother. "WHY did you have to leave me?! I LOVED YOU! I CARED ABOUT YOU! AND YET I COULDN'T HAVE YOU TO MYSELF!"

"...So it's true: you...NEVER... loved me," Hopper whispered as he got up. "Louisa, I did everything I could...for you...I protected you...cared for you...made sure you always had a smile on your face...because I LOVE you...why? Because all I wanted to hear say...was that you loved me in return...even if you didn't TRULY mean it...even if it was a lie." Warm tears rolled down his eyes. "Please...Please tell me that you love me...even if it's NOT true...that's all I wanna hear...please..."

"..." Louisa remained silent, and then...

*SLAP*

...slapped her partner in the face once again. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed. "I'll NEVER say that I love you! And you know why? BECAUSE I NEVER HAVE! AND I NEVER WILL!"

Horror struck Hopper's heartbroken face, but then...

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee..." He began laughing. "Okay...I understand." Suddenly, he bean gripping his sword in anger. "You'll NEVER love me. Will you?" Slowly, his voice started to rise in anger. "Then, you know what? If we can't be together in THIS world...then we'll be together...IN HELL!"

*GUT*

Snapping, Hopper lunged at his Limiter and thrusted his sword into her chest...sending them both falling off the cliff and into the water below.

*SPLASH*

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	49. Siblings - Part 1 (8-49)

**Okay, two things before we begin: first off, I hope everyones is doing okay, especially with that Coronavirus flyingdown our American streets; secondly, I added a couple more stuff to the previous chapter (it contains the pre-flashback scenes of THIS chapter), while THIS chapter will take into a...kinda contradictive flashback about Louisa's childhood.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **(8 Years Ago)**

"I will NEVER marry anyone else!" said Louisa; right now, she was in class at school, reading her report to her teacher. "Because I have Lite by my side."

"Well, I'm very glad you love your brother so much, Louis," said the teacher. "But your brother will eventually find love of his own. You know that, right?"

"*SCOFF* As if. Light is MINE, and NO one can have him but ME!"

* * *

Later that day, Louisa was outside the walls of her school, when four girl encircled her.

"Hey, Louisa," asked a girl, "is it true? Do you REALLY love your retarded big brother?"

"I've heard a lot of rumors from your brother...that you keep teasing him every night," said another girl.

"PLEASE tell us you sere joking," said another.

"Yeah! Who could EVER love that retard—"

*BAM*

* * *

" _My brother is NOT a fucking retard!_ " thought Louisa. Right now, she and Satellite were walking home from school; it was raining, so the half-siblings were standing under an umbrella that Louisa was holding.

"Hey, Louisa, are you alright?" the concerned L. Bridget oy asked his younger sister; Satellite noticed a bunch of bruises on Louisa's face.

"I'm fine," said Louisa angrily; earlier, she had gotten into a fight with the other girls when they teased her about Satellite. "It's just—"

*MEOW*

Just then, they noticed a kitten inside a wet cardboard box.

"Oh, my god!" whispered Satellite. "It looks abandoned...poor little kitty."

"...Wanna take it home?" asked Louisa.

"Huh? Can I?!" asked Satellite. "I mean, our mother will...Y-YOUR mother will get angry and—"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to my mother about it."

"*SNIFF* T-Thanks, Louisa..."

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised you're getting along with Lite better than I expected," said Vincent and few days later. "I mean, back than, you used to bully him a lot, and now—"

"Yeah, I know," said Louisa.

"Just don't tease him TOO much, though. Okay?"

"Sure...hey, Vincent, Lite...Lite kinda reminds me of...an abandoned cat."

"Abandoned cat...?!"

"Yeah, Lite always felt abandoned ever since he and her mother began staying here, which is way...I wanna stay by his side...and keep him safe...always..."

* * *

Unfortunately, the love Louisa showed to Satellite eventually became the equivalent of "The Murray Show" at the end of the 2019 "Joker" movie, so much that Satellite was eventually moved out of the house, away from Louisa's grasp.

* * *

 **(4 Years Later)**

"Hey, Louisa, did you hear the news?" asked a student in Louisa's classroom. "Satellite L. Bridget is transferring to West Genetics next year; he's gonna become a Pandora. Cool, huh?!"

"...Hmm..."

"What wrong? I thought you'd be more excited that your brother's—"

"He's NOT my brother," Louisa suddenly protested. "Just because we had the same birth-father, doesn't make us siblings. Besides, he's nothing but a man who does whatever I say...just so he can't get thrown out of our family."

"Oh...right. Sorry," the girl said as she walked away.

" _Heh heh_ _heh_ _heh_ _heh_ _heh...That's right...NOTHIN' but a dirty punk...who has NO power in defying me..._ " thought Louisa evilly. " _That punk will NEVER be my brother...NEVER!_ "

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Later**


	50. Siblings - Part 2 (8-50)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"*GASP* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*" Gasping for air, Louisa woke up and found himself in a hospital bed.

"Louisa! Thank god you're awake!" said a sudden to her left; it was none other than her older brother, Vincent.

"Vincent!" exclaimed Louisa. "Who? What? Where? How—"

"Lite! It was Satellite who saved you," explained Vincent.

"Satellite?!"

"He jumped into the water after you and Hopper fell over the edge..."

"HE did that? But...But...But..."

"I KNOW what happened. Lite told me everything."

Shocked, Louisa laid her head onto her pillow, feeling kind of—

"I know you're still upset about him," said Vincent sadly, "but he's still your brother...and NOTHING is going to change that. He ain't the Lite you knew anymore...he's grown up...moved on...and found love..."

Frustrated, Louisa averted his gaze from Vincent.

"I know is not something you wanna hear, but—"

"I knew that..." said Louisa, "...I knew someday it was gonna happen...but even then...I refused to believe it...but, now I KNOW I have to..."

Surprised, Vincent gave a saddened frown, but then he smiled cheerfully while saying, "You still have ONE person who loves you...the same way YOU loved Lite..."

*CREEK*

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Hopper, now having a cast around his left arm.

"H-Hopper!" Louisa was surprised by the arrival of her "murderer".

"I'll give you two some time alone," Vincent said as he got up to leave.

"Vincent! WAIT!" cried Louisa. But Vincent had already left.

Hopper approached his bedridden Limiter in guilt. "Louisa...I...I...*SOB*...I'm SO sorry!" Hopper fell to his knee as he began breaking down. "*SNIFF* I-I-It was all my fault you almost drowned! I did-I didn't know what I—*SOB* *SOB* *SOB*— I was fucking thinking! I was angry!" Tears fell down his eyes. "I never to meant to hurt you! I just...I just—"

"No, Hopper..."

"*SNIFF*" Attempting to calm down, Hopper suddenly looked up at Louisa, who was warmly smiling down on him.

"I'M the one who should be apologizing," said Louisa calmly, "for not treating you the way I was supposed to." She calmly embraced her crying Pandora partner, who hugged him back in happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satellite was in his hotel room, looking out the window at the falling rain; in his left hand was a lit cigarette, and in his right was his punk jacket that he hung over his shoulder.

"Aren't'cha gonna go visit your sister," asked Kazuha, who was sitting at a table.

"Huh? Nah, I'm sure Vincent will keep her company," said Satellite.

"...I'm surprised, Senpai. I didn't think you'd jump into the ocean to rescue her...not after everything she did to you..."

"She's my sister...she family...and I couldn't let her drown...that will NEVER change...even if you hate me for it—"

"HATE you? Do you REALLY think I'd hate you for saving someone who abused you? I could NEVER do that! In fact, that's why I LOVE you!" Kazuha said with a cheerful smile. "Everybody saw you as a cold-blooded psychopath, and a sadistic rapist, but I know that's not the REAL you; in reality, you're a brave, strong, and kind young man with a problem you couldn't tell me at the tilme...however, that still doesn't change that fact that you shouldn't've kept it all locked up; you should've—"

"Doesn't matter!" said Satellite quickly. "What happened in the past...doesn't matter, Kazuha...not anymore!" He extinguished his cigarette and dropped his jacket. "From now on, I'm NOT gonna let what happened back then...ruin my life right now...or YOURS..." He then proceeded to strip off his sleevelessshirt, exposing his Stigmata back to her Limiter. "Do you...Do you wanna touch them?"

"Wha…?" Kazuha became shocked by what the Pandora punk said.

"These Stigmata on my back...they're the same Stigmata your older brother once had...they're the legacy he left behind...after he died protecting us all...

"*GULP*" Kazuha slowly stood up from her chair and made her way over to Satellite, where she reached out her hand to touch the Stigmata.

"MMM!" Satellite suddenly yelped, startling the young Limiter girl. "S-Sorry, just a little nervous..."

Taking a deep breath, Kazuha reached out again to touch the Stigmata on the Pandora punk's back.

"*INHALE* *EXHALE* *INHALE* *EXHALE* *INHALE* *EXHALE*" Satellite took a bunch of deep breaths as he attempted to endure Kazuha's fingers on his back. "So, uh...you wanna..." Just then, Satellite reached down to the slider on his pants zipper, slowly pulling down the slider to open up the zipper, and then reached inside to pull out his penis. "...do wanna...maybe...have some of them..."

"What?!"

"Oh, nothing!" Satellite yelped as he turned around, only to noticed Kazuha's extremely red face looking down at his waist, with blood running down her nostrils. Uh, what's wrong?" Looking down, he saw his now erect cock sticking out of his fly, causing the Pandora punk to get red in the face, while steam flying out his ears. "Uh, no no no no no no! I-I-I-I-It's not what you think! I was just—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*SMACK*

* * *

"Well, it was nice of you to come!" Vincent said the soon-to-depart Satellite at the airport later that day. "Even Father wants to see you."

"Father?" Satellite asked.

"Yes, he really misses you."

"Oh, sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuha was in the bathroom, she had just finished washing her hands. As she left, she noticed a blond-haired girl standing by the airport terminal. "Louisa...?" Kazuha approached Louisa.

"You wanna know everything? About my brother?" Louisa presented the Japanese Limiter a flash drive "It's ALL right here."

Shocked, Kazuha slowly took the flash drive and—

*CRUSH*

—crushed it with her foot. "Whatever past Satellite had...is just what it IS: the past."

Louisa was shocked at what did, but then smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait! Aren't'cha gonna say goodbye to your brother?" asked Kazuha.

"No need," said Louisa. "He's already got YOU to look after."

Kazuha didn't say anything, she just smiled.

* * *

"*ZZZZZZ*...*ZZZZZZ*...*ZZZZZZ*...*ZZZZZZ*" On their way back home, Satellite was taking a nap in his seat right next to Kazuha...and snoring EXTREMELY loud, much to his Limiter's annoyance.

But she didn't care; in fact, she was kind of smiling at the snoring Pandora punk. " _So my own brother is NOT dead...he's simply resting inside of Lite-senpai! THAT must've been why I mistook Lite-senpai for my big brother...THAT'S why I feel happy when Lite-senpai's right next to me. Thank you, big brother Kazuya...I know you're always looking after me..._ "

 **End**

* * *

 **Later**


	51. The E-Pandora Project (8-51)

**Enjoy**

* * *

" _...and as recently proven by the 10th Nova Clash, the Nova have been appearing more and more frequently as the years go by. In response, Chevalier has officially announced that they have approved the brand new 'E-Pandora Project'; it has been officially proposed by Dr. Scar Ohara. All men are required to take a Pandora compatibility test after their eleventh birthday, and only those who are deemed compatible with Stigmata can live as Pandora; however, no one is necessarily FORCED into being a Pandora. That said, some men want to become Pandora, but CAN'T due to being incompatible. The E-Pandora Project seeks to implant artificial Stigmata into ordinary men and create new Pandora. This is a groundbreaking approach; however, not EVERYONE is open to this approached; namely, Head Nova Specialist Dr. Aoi Ginger, as shown in this interview..._ "

" _Dr. Aoi, can you please comment on your opinion about the E-Pandora Project?_ "

" _Unfortunately, the project has been officially approved, so I cannot express my opinion at the moment._ "

" _Should this Project succeed, will these volunteers be considered Pandora?_ "

" _..._ "

* * *

At West Genetics, the Faculty members, including Young Kim and Elgar Schmitz, stood before Father Marco.

"So, as you might've already heard," said Father Marco, "the Chevalier have selected a four Pandora of West Genetics to take part in the E-Pandora Project at the Alaska Research Facility. The chosen Pandora of West Genetics are...first-ranked fourth year Clifford Fairchild, second-ranked fourth-year Elliot Mably, second-ranked third-year Satellite L. Bridget, and unranked third-year Ra's Linchen."

"Wait! You mean we're sending TWO third-years?!" protested Young. " _And Satellite of all people?!_ "

* * *

"Hi, Kazuha-chan! Satellite-san!" greeted Ra's at lunchtime. "So, how was Bali~de arimasu?!"

"It was GREAT!" said Kazuha. "I got you a souveneir!" She handed him a package wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Wow, thanks~de arimasu! What about YOU~de arimasu, Satellite-san?!"

"*GROAN*" Satellite didn't say anything; he didn't even eat his hamburgers, he just looked away and remained silent while smoking his cigarette.

"Satellite-san! What's wrong~de arimasu?" asked the concerned Tibetan Pandora boy. He reached out his hand and grabbed Satellite's shoulder to—

*PUSH*

"FUCK OFF!" Satellite pushed Ra's back upon being touched.

"Geez, Satellite-san! What's gotten into HIM~de arimasu?"Ra's asked Kazuha.

"I...REALLY don't we should talking to him about that right now," said the Japanese Limiter girl.

"Oh, sorry~de arimasu..." said Ra's sadly. "Anyways," he suddenly shouted with a bright smile on his face, "did you hear the news~de arimasu?"

"What news?" Satellite asked as he looked back at the Tibetan Pandora boy.

"Some Pandora have been selected to take part in this new Project called the 'E-Pandora Project'~de arimasu! And guess WHAT, Satellite-san! You and I have been chosen to take part in it~de arimasu!"

"*INHALE*—WHAT—*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *GASP*" Satellite inhaled some smoke into his mouth, but upon hearing what Ra's said, inhaled a TOO much and began coughing. "WHAT did you—*COUGH* *COUGH*—just say?!"

"In one week from now, you and I are going to take part in the brand new E-Pandora Project in Alaska~de arimasu! AMAZING, right?!"

"Wow, congratulations, you too!" cheered Kazuha. "I'm so happy! Although I'm REALLY gonna miss you both because I don't—"

"You know they're Limiters are required to accompany their partners, right?" asked Ra's.

"Oh, really? Well...that's GREAT!" Kazuha said as she smiled at Satellite.

"Yeah, I guess," Satellite said as he nervously smiled back.

"HEY, you DID hear me say that I've been chosen too~de arimasu, right?" asked Ra's angrily. " _Sheesh! Those two have been very close to each other, even before going to Bali~de arimasu...WAIT!_ " Ra's suddenly made a square mouth as his eyes were covered in shadows by his hair as he realized something. " _They...They COULDN'T have..._ "

* * *

 **(Alaska Research Facility)**

"Dr. Ohara, the Pandora you've requested shall be arriving next week," said a scientist right behind Dr. Ohara.

"Finally, it feels SO good to get official backing...now we can openly use our Pandora," said Dr. Ohara; Dr. Scar Ohara had mauve-colored hair and wearing his lab attire.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry and give the higher-ups some good results..."

"Don't worry. We've got ALL the data we need. We haven't been able to get Genetics to operate with us for a long time...and now our positions reversed, we can finally have some fair competition around here, right?"

"I suppose..." the other scientist said before leaving.

Once the scientist was gone, Dr. Ohara smiled as he looked up at some large cylindrical glass containers, and inside these containers were a bunch of human males in stasis. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...enjoy your time for NOW, Aoi Ginger...for soon, we'll see who TRULY superior!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Scar Ohara: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	52. Forget That Let's Play Soccer! (8-52)

**Alright, just a heads-up, this chapter was a little difficult because it was more of a filler chapter that focuses more on soccer, and is kind of a strange final chapter for Volume 8.**

 **Also, the title of this chapter is "Forget That; Let's Play Soccer!" (There's a semicolon right after "That".) It's only titled differently due to FanFiction's title restrictions on symbols in titles. (Seriously, FanFiction, FIX IT!)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Elliot Mably, Creed Brand, Arnold McMillan, Igor Bernstein, and Alessandro Simmons walked down the outer halls of West Genetics; however, the normal excitement that all the spectators would them...were surprisingly absent...in fact, most of the reactions were in fear.

"Hey, Elliot," asked Creed, "is it me, or are the third-years talking to us a lot less than before?"

"Don't worry, I'll get their attention," said Arnold. "Hey, guys! Wanna—"

*ZOOM*

All the third-years fled.

* * *

"Would somebody mind telling me just what the hell's going on around here?!" yelled Elliot in the club room. "The third-years have always looked up to us, so why do they keep ignoring us?"

"No idea," said Alessandro. "They've been acting like this since our little feud problem with Satellite."

"Well, does ANYONE have an idea?!"

"...I have an idea," said Creed suddenly.

* * *

Later that noon, Satellite was walking down the outside walkway, having just finished his burger for lunch...

"*BURP*"

...and burped.

"ATTENTION, FELLOW THIRD-YEAR GENTLEMEN!" Creed suddenly called out to all the unaware third-years. "My friends and I are going to be holding a soccer match, and we'd like YOU to join us!"

"...Soccer...?" questioned the Pandora punk. "Don't you mean football...?"

"HEY!" Ra's suddenly called out from behind. "Can WE join!de arimasu

"...'We'...? Who else, Ra's?"

"Why...Satellite and I~de arimasu!"

"WHAT?! Are YOU crazy?!" cried Alessandro. "If YOU so much a foul the Untouchable King, he'll snap your neck!"

"Don't worry." Satellite turned around and began to walk away. "I'm not interested."

"Oh, really?" asked Ra's. "What if I made a little bet with you...?"

Satellite stopped walking to hear Ra's' proposal. "Go on..."

"How about...the winner gets to spend a full day with Kazuha-chan," proposed Ra's, "while the loser must stay away from her. Deal?" He held out his hand to the Pandora punk to reaffirm the deal being made.

"Hmmmmmmm...fine," Satellite said as he angrily turned around, without shaking Ra's' hand. "But you're gonna lose badly! England is the bloody father of football!"

"Are you sure? You should NEVER underestimate Tibetan soccer!"

"FUCK you, ya bloody wanker!" Satellite screamed as he began stripping his clothes off for some reason."I'M gonna be the winner! And I'M gonna have Kazuha all to myself, while YOU will have to find you're OWN broad to force your cock on!"

"Uh, Satelli—"

"I DIDN'T SAY I WAS FINISHED! Once I win, I'm gonna let Kazuha get a glimpse of this hunky body!" Satellite exposed his entire birthday suit to his Tibetan rival. "THAT'S RIGHT! HEAD TO TOE! PECS TO COCK! AND KAZUHA'S GONNA BE SO BLOODY ATTRACTIVE THAT SHE'LL SHOW ME HER BIG-ASS TITTIES, HER FAT BOTTOM ASS, AND THEN SHE'LL WANNA SUCK MY LONG-ASS LONG JOHN AND THEN BANG HER PUSSY TILL SHE BARFS OUT MY SEMEN THROUGH HER MOUTH!" Just then, she noticed all the third-year staring at what was right behind the Pandora punk. "...she's behind me, ISN'T she?" Slowly and nervously, Satellite turned and saw his red-flush faced Limiter with her eyes wide open and blood running down her nose as she stared at Satellite completely naked, bulky body. "K-K-K-K-Kazuha!" Satellite panicked as he pulled up his pants to hide his exposed waist. "I-I-I was just making a little football bet with Ra's and—"

"—and bragging about he would win the game, get to keep you all to herself, then expose his entire body to you, make you get so bloody attractive that you'd show him your big-ass titties, your fat bottom ass, and then you'd wanna suck MY long-ass long john and let him bang your pussy till you barf out his semen through his mouth," concluded Ra's, while Satellite embarrassingly shook his head in despair as he wanted Ra's to stop talking.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" cried Satellite. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! I-I MEAN I DID SAY THAT, BUT I WAS ONLY—"

*SLAP*

* * *

 **Blue Team**

 **Forward**  
Elliot Mably  
Satellite L. Bridget

 **Midfield**  
Abel Duval  
Sam Morton  
Sonny Mina  
Teashi Pheniel

 **Defense**  
Akio Takeuchi  
Creed Brand  
Shane Obama  
Victor Uldman

 **Goalkeeper**  
Nabal Koushoku

* * *

 **Red Team**

 **Forward**  
Arnold McMillan  
Gene Roland  
Ra's Linchen

 **Midfield**  
Arwin Shones  
Alessandro Simmons  
Miki Shishidou

 **Defense**  
Chibi Naiya  
Igor Bernstein  
Shinji Matsumoto  
Travis McKenzie

 **Goalkeeper**  
Mitchell Veizar

* * *

And so, the two soccer teams faced each other on the field.

"Alright, boys!" Arnold called out to his team. "Let's show 'em what we're made of!"

"You got it~de arimasu!" called out Ra's.

"Don't think I'll get along with you just 'cause we're on the same team, Satellite..." Elliot said to Satellite.

Satellite didn't say a word; he just rubbed his slapped cheek.

"Alright, everyone," said referee Clifford Fairchild, "now, I want a clean game! From ALL of you!"

"GO FOR IT, ARNOLD-SENPAI!" shouted Arnold's Limiter, Monica Abebe, from the spectators on the bleacher.

"SHOW 'EM WHAT YER MADE OFF, GENE-SENPAI!" cheered Arturia.

"*WHISTLE* GO!" Blowing his whistle, Clifford dropped the ball on the field.

"YOU CAN DO IT, LITE-SENPAI!" cheered Kazuha.

Catching the soccer ball with his feet, Satellite made a Marseille maneuver around Arnold.

"Nice one, Satellite!" shouted Elliot.

Satellite made his way to—

Gene rammed the Pandora punk in the chest, knocking him down.

"*WHISTLE* FOUL!" yelled Clifford.

"ACK, you idiot!" yelled Arnold. "You're supposed to be hitting the ball, not other people!"

"What?! I was pretty that's always been done on TV," protested Gene.

"Are YOU crazy! That's only allowed from the side. How can you NOT know that despite being British!"

"Does it matter if I'm British or not?!"

"*WHISTLE* RESUME MATCH!" yelled the referee Pandora.

Elliot caught the ball with her feet, only to meet resistance by Ra's.

"Think you can stop me?" asked Elliot tauntingly.

"You bet I can~de arimasu!" said the Tibetan Pandora boy.

" **ACCEL TURN!** " Suddenly, Elliot began using Accel Turn, attempting to throw his rival off guard.

" _KH?! He's using Accel Turn?! In soccer?!_ " thought Ra's. " _I gotta make sure I don't get_ _—_ "

*TRIP*

"WAAAHHHHH!"

*THUD*

Suddenly, Ra's tripped over his foot and fell to the ground, accidentally yanking Elliot's shorts down with him a exposing Elliot's briefs, much to the shock of the spectators and other players.

"W-W-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Elliot screamed as he pulled his shorts back up.

"I-I'm so terribly sorry~de arimasu, Elliot! It was an accident~de arimasu!" said Ra's quickly.

"Don't just STAND there, ref!" Elliot screamed at Clifford. "Foul him and expel him from the game!"

"He only touched your clothes," countered Clifford, "and even then, it appeared to be an accident. So, he merely gets a yellow card"

"GGGGRRRRRRRRR!"

*RIP*

Outraged, Elliot struck at Ra's, ripping out part of his shorts in revenge. "OOPS! My bad!" said Elliot sarcastically.

" _Oh, is THAT how you wanna play?_ " thought Ra's.

"*WHISTLE* RESUME MATCH!"

Elliot quickly passed the ball to Satellite, who rushed to goal to—

*RIP*

Ra's struck at Satellite's shorts from the side, ripping them off to expose his briefs.

"WAAHHHHH!" the Pandora punk screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Elliot. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"I didn't TOUCH him, though. Did I~de arimasu?"

"AARRRRR...if THAT'S how your gonna play..."

*RIP*

Elliot ripped the clothes of another soccer player.

"WAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Travis.

"FINE! I'LL PLAY DIRTY~de arimasu!"

*RIP*

Ra's ripped the clothes of Abel.

"KYAAAAAA!"

*RIP*

"STOP IT!" cried Akio.

*RIP*

"HEY! I'M ON YOUR TEAM, RA'S!" screamed Gene.

*RIP*

"HEY!"

*RIP*

"NO!"

*RIP*

"STOP!"

*RIP*

"PLEASE!"

* * *

And so, I won't go into anymore details, but let's just say the game ended in a tie.

 **End of Volume 8**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Abel Duval: Koichi Yamadera (Japanese); Michael Sinterniklaas (English)**

 **Travis McKenzie: Hideki Ogihara (Japanese); Taliesin Jaffe (English)**

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading, everyone! And so, once again, I must put this series on hold, but I will begin Volume 9 in May, right after HLP Volume 6.**

 **Later**


	53. Sub-Zero Earth (9-53)

**Hello again, everyone, and welcome to the next volume of "Freezing". But first, a quick heads-up: it is my sad duty to inform you all that Keiji Fujiwara, the "Japanese voice" of Miyagi Kannazuki, has passed away last month from cancer; therefore, Miyagi's brand new Japanese voice actor will be undetermined for the time being. If you know of any replacement contenders, feel free to tell me, but enough about that...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Volume 9**

At the Alaska Base, Kazuha, Satellite, Ra's stepped off the plane.

"Brrrrrr..." shivered Kazuha.

"Oh my goodness~de arimasu!" shivered Ra's. "It's absolutely FREEZING~de arimasu!"

"I've heard it gets below negative here," said Satellite; he was the only one not shivering from the cold, though it was most likely due to the fact that he was smoking another cigarette, "even in May."

"S-S-S-SERIOUSLY!" cried Kazuha and Ra's at the same time.

* * *

 **(Alaska Base; Auditorium)**

A party was being held in the auditorium for all the Pandora and Limiters who have arrived.

"Oh my~de arimasu!" Ra's said to Kazuha and Satellite; the three of them appeared to be the ONLY ones wearing their Genetics uniforms. "Look at the food out in the open~de arimasu! Should we try it out~de arimasu?"

"Ah, Aoi-chan! Satellite-san!" called out a familiar, friendly voice.

Turning back, Kazuha and Satellite noticed some familiar faces: Clifford and Elliot; behind the two of them were their respective Limiters: Elena and Andréa.

"Clifford-senpai! Elliot-senpai!" exclaimed the Japanese Limiter girl.

"Did you guys know that this facility just came under Chevalier management?" asked Clifford. "It certainly isn't military-ish, but isn't this kind of thing nice too?"

"However, considering this is where Pandora from all over the world are meeting," said Elliot, "the atmosphere is beyond words."

"Ahem..."

Just then, the attention was turned a middle-aged man on the podium. "To all the Pandora and Limiters who are here, I would like to welcome you all," said the man. "My name is Scar Ohara, and I'm the head of the E-Pandora Project, a project that aims to evolve Pandora to their next level. The current Pandora system only uses men who were endowed with the aptitude for Stigmata at birth. That is, only limited people were able to serve...no, it was something like destiny, where they unable to NOT serve. Just being born as men with bodies compatible with Stigmata, they sacrifice their lives for mankind and the planet that cast aside bliss. I want to pay my respect to all those who poured everything into that noble mission from the bottom of my heart...not just a director, but as a part of humanity; nevertheless, in spite of everyone's efforts, the Nova threats seem to get growing bigger; inevitably, in humanity's future, the lack of Pandora is causing our current condition of fighting against the Nova to worsen; however, we will NEVER give up our battle against the Nova," Dr. Ohara continued. "We have succeeded in finding a means of escape!" Dr. Ohara continued. "That chance bestowed upon us all is...none other that all of you! The E-Pandora takes the destiny you all share and the leftover data conferred on you as the foundation towards creating an artificial body that is compatible with stigmata! If this project is a success, by making a transplant possible for the average person to support mass produced stigmata...we'll no longer need to rely on only the small chance of a body having naturally occurring stigmata compatibility! The time when humanity must share the heavy responsibility that all of you are burdened with has come! It's time of us to join together...and defeat the Nova...ONCE ALL FOR ALL! That is all." Once he finished his speech, the party attendees applauded as Dr. Ohara left the stage.

"ALRIGHT~de arimasu!" Ra's soon lunged for the food to eat. "LET'S EAT~de arimasu!"

"Hey, slow down, Ra's! You'll get a stomachache!" chuckled Kazuha.

"Hey, dude, why the hell isn't Dr. Aoi in charge?"

"No idea. From what I heard, she was totally against it."

"So they kicked her off the project?"

Just then, Kazuha overheard two Pandora right behind her. "Um, excuse me," she interrupted. "Is what you said about Dr. Aoi being opposed true?"

"Huh? Who are YOU?" asked one of the Pandora.

*SQUISH*

"Oh, you don't know?" Ra's asked as he hugged Kazuha's arm. "This young lady happens to be Aoi Kazuha!"

"Aoi Kazuha?!"

"Wait, you don't mean..."

The commotion of the boys also caused Satellite to be alerted, along with Clifford, Elliot, and their Limiters.

"Yeah, Dr. Aoi is my grandmother."

"Really?" said someone from right behind the group. "Dr. Aoi's granddaughter is now a Limiter? I guess the Pandora/Limiter process runs in the family.

"Wait a sec! Y-You...You're America's #1 third-year Pandora: Rocky Elipton, the Immortal!" gasped Clifford. "And YOU..." he then pointed to right behind Rocky. "...YOU must be his Limiter: Shani-Jing Hong! OH MY GOD! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!"

"Yeah, WAY too long, Clifford...two years to be precise!" Rocky and Clifford grabbed each other's hands (in the same vein as Arnold Schwarzenegger and Carl Weathers in "Predator"). "And YOU..." As he released Clifford's hand, Rocky turned his attention to Kazuha. "...YOU are none other that Dr. Aoi's granddaughter..."

"Me...? Uh, yes..." said the confused Limiter girl.

"Must be tough, kid...your own brother, Kazuya, got fucked up by the Nova...and your grandma never got a chance to take care of you..." Just then, he turned his attention to all the Pandora boys right behind her. "...and YOU guys are?"

"I'm Elliot Mably," said Elliot. He then turned to his Limiter. "And THIS is my Limiter, André Françoise."

"It is a pleasure to meet you~de arimasu, Elipton-dono!" said the friendly Tibetan Pandora. "I am Ra's Linchen!"

"...And I'm Satellite L—

"—L. Bridget?!" Rocky exclaimed quickly. "You mean THE Satellite L. Bridget?! West Genetics' Untouchable King?!"

"Uh...yes...?"

"Really? That interests me a bit..." The next moment...

*JERK*

...Rocky's hands reached straight into Satellite's pants and began grabbing his penis, causing Kazuha, Clifford, and Elliot's eyes to turned into mini-ovals and their mouths to turn into trapezoids.

"...Whoa! Your dick is already erect?!" Rocky gasped. "How did you—"

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" Clifford suddenly grabbed Rocky and pulled him away from the shocked Pandora punk. "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Clifford then turned to Satellite. 'Satellite-san, I so terribly sorry about Rocky's behavior! I swear, he's—"

"It's fine," said Satellite calmly. "I...I've kinda gotten used to it a few weeks ago."

"Anyways," Rocky suddenly said in aserious tone, "how come I gotta take part in this stupid-ass project? Fame is nice, but turning an ordinary person into a Pandora...is that even possible? Even if it's a temporary replacement, isn't human experimentation illegal? I heard Dr. Aoi was kicked off the project because she protested. On top of that, I head the project lacked morals. Well, before the official announcement, they informally got a sponsor. I've heard that they've considerably improved their facilities. So now, after looking it over...it seems like nothing but some disinformation." He then turned back at some Pandora glaring at the group. "Hmm...it looks like some of these guys aren't very welcoming..."

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Rocky Elipton: ? (Japanese); Jason C. Miller (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	54. Pandora vs Pandora (9-54)

**Alright, before we begin, I just wanted to answer your first question: Yes, there is another chapter titled "Pandora vs. Pandora", which is also the title of Chapter 3. Why they gave THIS chapter the same name...I have no idea! Go ask Dall-Young Lim.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Kazuha, Satellite, and Ra's walked toward the rooms they would be staying in. "Boy, that man was just weird~de arimashou. Isn't she?" asked Ra's.

"You mean Rocky-san?" asked Kazuha.

"I'm just glad nothing BAD happened~de arimasu!" said Ra's.

" _...'nothing bad happened'...YET..._ " thought Satellite.

"Ah! here it is~de arimasu!" Ra's cheered in joy as he found his room.

"Hey, look, Lite-senpai! Our room's right next door!" Kazuha and Satellite entered the room right next door.

"WHAT?! OUR room?!" In shock, Ra's saw a plaque that read "Satellite L. Bridget" and "Kazuha Aoi" right next to their door. "ARGH!" Enraged, Ra's stormed into Kazuha and Satellite's room. "ABSOLUTELY NOT~de arimasu! IT IS TOO VULGAR FOR A MAN AND WOMAN TO SHARE THE SAME ROOM~de arimasu! AND WHY CAN'T I BE IN THIS ROOM~de arimasu?!"

"Sorry, Ra's, but Kazuha's MY Limiter," laughed the Pandora punk, "so I think it's fitting I get to share the same room with her, and you DON'T!"

"YOUR Limiter~de arimasu?! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DONE YOUR BAPTISM~de arimasu!"

"But it's already been decided!" laughed Satellite some more. "I mean, even our upper-classmen seem to acknowledge that Kazuha and I are partners, so why can't YOU?!"

"What are you talking about?" Ra's yelled as he got right up into the Pandora punk's face. "Anything could happen when a young boy and girl and alone in the same room!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well, like I said, the upper-classmen have already decided it! I had NOTHING to do with that decision!"

"Then I'll just demand them that you and I switch rooms~de arimasu!"

"Fuck you, asshole!"

"My my my, you sure have a foul mouth~de arimasu."

As both Pandora continued screaming at each other's faces, Kazuha nervously felt a sweat drop down the right side of her head, so she said, "You know what? I think maybe I'll switch rooms with Ra's," before nervously leaving and shutting the door.

"ARGH! WAY TO GO, YOU BLOODY FAGGOT!" screamed Satellite. "You just HAD to get in the fucking way!"

"I had to get in the way...? You have no idea what's really going on, do you?" gloated his Tibetan rival. "I think it's despicable that you already insist Kazuha-chan is your partner, even though you haven't Baptized...maybe I should knock some sense into you~de arimasu!"

"BRING IT ON, MOTHER—"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Just then, a knock on the door caused the two Pandora rivals to stop arguing and turn to the door.

"*INHALE* *EXHALE* Who IS it?" Satellite asked after calming down.

*CLICK* *CREEK*

"Hello?" A familiar Pandora boy walked into the room, along with his Limiter right behind him. "Are we interrupting anything?"

"Oh, Carter!" Satellite exclaimed.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" Satellite asked sometime after he and the others sat at the table for something to drink.

"Well, my Limiter and I were on our way to our room, and we came across YOUR room, so we decided to say hi," explained Carter. "Oh yeah, that reminds me: this is my Limiter, Minase Kimiko, she said she's been dying to meet you, Satellite."

"Yes," Kimiko said as she stood up to bow. "I am Minase Kimiko! And I would like to express my sincere gratitude in rescuing Carter-senpai, Satellite L. Bridget-san."

"'Rescue'?" asked Satellite in confusion. "I wouldn't exactly call it—"

"You have NO idea how important Carter-senpai is to me; therefore, I owe you my life!"

"Uh, yeah, sure, don't mention it. But you don't have to go THAT far."

"...Really?" Carter asked his Limiter in annoyance. "Please tell me you're joking..."

"Of course I am," Kimiko laughed.

"Oh, that's good..." Carter laughed.

Satellite gave a smile in relief. " _Heh, it's good to see Carter laughing again...after so long._ "

"So, uh, why exactly are two Pandora sharing a room?" asked Carter.

"Well, I still don't have a Limiter~de arimasu," explained Ra's.

"I, uh...don't...really...have a Limiter either," said Satellite nervously.

"Huh? You mean the Japanese girl—Aoi Kazuya, was it?" the American Pandora boy got kind of shocked by his former British rival's answer. "She's NOT your Limiter?"

"Well, not...not OFFICIALLY...we haven't even done our Baptism yet."

"Yeah, apparently Satellite, who dresses like a horrible criminal, and has a bunch of sexual offense records," teased Ra's, "is TOO frightened when it comes to a Baptism~de arimasu."

"SHUT UP!" Satellite screamed back in embarrassment. "SHUT UP, ORI'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS AND SEND YOU BACK TO TIBET!"

"Are you sure~de arimasu? It's pretty expensive to go there~de arimasu."

"So you haven't Baptized yet, eh? Maybe Kazuha is just nervous that you might force yourself on him." suggested Carter. jokingly "Anyways...did you hear?" he suddenly asked in a more serious tone.

"Huh?" asked Satellite.

"Hear WHAT~de arimasu?" asked Ra's.

"We're gonna be having a Carnival tomorrow," explained Carter. "It's gonna be a mock between some regular Pandora and some newly made Evolution Pandora, or 'E-Pandora' for short. Apparently, they're trying to gather data on how the E-Pandora compare to the regular ones.

"So...they put actual Stigmata in them, right?" asked Satellite.

"Well I think it's a GOOD idea~de arimasu!" said Ra's. "I mean, Pandora ARE humanity's savoir~de arimasu, right?"

"Gee, you sure got a bloody positive attitude at everything, don't'cha?" grumbled the Untouchable King.

"And YOU sure seem to negative," the Tibetan Pandora countered.

"...Don't push it..."

"From what I've heard, up until when the diet allotted funds for it, the project was completely funded by some people connected to Dr. Ohara, meaning the project had a hell of a rough development history. But now, they finally have the approval of the diet and the Chevalier, and can officially access data on Pandora to use on the new ones," explained Carter. "They can use that data to strengthen the E-Pandora and put them into official use if it works...I think that's the gist of it. It certainly is true that if it works, the Pandora will become much stronger, and anyone will be able one, so I think it's likely the success of this project would lead humanity to a safer position."

"Man..." thought Satellite, "...why do I feel so nervous about this?"

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Akio Takeuchi: Akira Ishida (Japanese); Kevin M. Connolly (English)**

* * *

 **So, next chapter, we'll finally see how the E-Pandora fair. Until then...**

 **Later**


	55. Difference in Strength (9-55)

**Okay, this chapter incorperates the other half of Chapter 54.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The next day was the day of the mock battle; among the spectators were many Pandora, their Limiters, Dr. Ohara, and the Chevalier.

" _We shall now begin the mock battle between the original Pandora and the E-Pandora, and exhibition Carnival_ ," said the announcer. " _Match #1: Andy Parker vs. E-Pandora Rattle. BEGIN!_ "

" **VOLT WEAPON! DEPLOY!** " Andy's unnamed Volt Weapon, two twin blades, materialized in his hands. Rattle bounced back a couple steps while grasping her Volt Weapons, dual-wielded chakrams.

* * *

"That Volt Weapon..." whispered Ra's.

* * *

Rattle charged an his opponents and slashed at him twice, missing both times.

*CLANG* *CLANG*

The two Pandora then struck their weapons at each other. Rattle jumped back, panting a little bit. But he was NOT giving up just yet, he charged at Andy once again, but Anndy jumped out of the way and...

*BAM*

...knocked Rattle down by striking his arm into his back, winning the first match.

* * *

" _Match #2: Joe Ala vs. E-Pandora Jin Purpleton._ "

" **VOLT WEAPON! DEPLOY!** " Joe's Volt Weapon, a pair of steel-plated gauntlets, appeared on his fists, while Jin already had his Volt Weapon, a bo staff, in his hands.

* * *

"Just like Rattle's Volt Weapon..." said Ra's.

"Apparently, E-Pandora CAN'T materialize them," said Satellite.

* * *

" _BEGIN!_ "

Leaping into the air, Jin proceeded to strike down Joe, but...

*CRUNCH*

...Joe broke the staff with his fist...

*BAM*

...and knocked Joe back. As Joe was lying on the ground, Jin struck his gauntlet down at him, but stopped as he was just a few inches away, sparing Joe.

" _BATTLE OVER!_ "

"Heh, sorry about that," Joe said as he helped Jin up. "I must've gone overboard."

* * *

" _Match #3: Elliot Mably vs. E-Pandora Anthony Evans._ "

* * *

"Elliot-senpai?!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"ELLIOT-SAN, YOU CAN DO IT~de arimasu!" cheered Ra's.

But Elliot ignored the cheering Tibetan Pandora spectator. " _Idiot, this isn't a fucking game._ "

* * *

"Come on, Anthony!" cried Rattle.

"Give us at least ONE win!" begged Joe.

"Don't worry," said Anthony. "I'll win...somehow." (By the way, Anthony had short white hair with a crimson-colored bang hanging over his head.)

* * *

"So, aren't'cha nervous?" asked Anthony.

"No," answered Elliot. "You?"

"Does it matter?"

"Before we being, I need to ask you something: Are you stronger than the other two E-Pandora?"

"Why do you ask? You'll know after I win?"

"I'm just asking so I don't have to hold back."

"I'd say...THRICE as strong!"

"Don't overestimate yourself."

" _BEGIN!_ "

" **VOLT WEAPON! DEPLOY!** " Anthony's Volt Weapon, a light lance with a whale-knife blade, materialized in his hands.

"What? He can materialize his Volt Weapon?" Elliot silently asked himself in shock. "Maybe he IS thrice as strong as she says."

"What are you waiting for?" asked Anthony. "Where's YOUR Volt Weapon?"

"Hmph!" The regular Pandora gave a small grin. "Don't need it." He held up his left arm and wagged his fingers in a "come on" format.

"FINE! AHHHHHHHHH!" Anthony charged at Elliot, swinging his down at—

*CLUTCH*

"WHAT?!" Anthony gasped in shock, along with the entire audience of spectators; Elliot managed to catch the staff with his bare hand. "I DID warn you not to overestimate yourself, which IS the same as underestimating ME!" the Academy Reigning Enforcer warned Anthony. "I could've dodged your attack," Elliot continued as he clutched the staff more tightly, "but I decided to catch instead, just so I can prove my point. Just so you know, I have NO intention of looking down n you; however, the purpose of this mock battle is to record our respective strengths as accurately as possible."

"LET GO OF MY STAFF!" Anthony snapped while jumping, breaking his weapon free from Elliot's grasp. Then he charged around Elliot with...

"Accel Turn? So you're an Accel-type, huh?" asked Elliot.

But then, Anthony went into Double Accel and struck at Elliot once again, only for the original Pandora to jump back, avoiding the attack.

"You think YOU'RE the only one who can use Accel Turn? Let alone DOUBLE Accel Turn?" Just then, activating HIS Double Accel, Elliot teleported right behind Anthony. Anthony attempted to Double Accel to move away, but Elliot did the same thing and struck Anthony's head with his hand, causing some blood to spill as he fell to the ground.

"Argh...you fucker..." Anthony groaned as he got up. "...I'm gonna—"

"NO! That's enough!" interrupted Elliot. "You've gotta stop this!"

"NO, I ain't finished!"

"Look at your skin!" Elliot was right, Anthony cheeks has weird, glowing light-blue lines that formed like hexagons. "I request this battle be put to an end!" Elliot desperately demanded.

"Denied!" said Dr. Ohara. "This battle will NOT end until he's unable to move. It's the ONLY way to collect the data we need."

"But—"

"I knew it! I knew you cared about me," Anthony unconsciously giggled. "But I'm not even CLOSE to conceding..."

"*SIGH* Fine!"

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

Left with no other choice, Elliot continued beating the living shit out of Elliot, until the latter was knocked to the ground again. "*GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* Now STAY down!" Thinking he was victorious, Elliot turned around and began to—

"Where the hell...ya goin'?"

Anthony's exhausted voice caused Elliot to stop and turn around, shocked that Anthony got back up, albeit weakly. Though reluctant to continue, Elliot got back into his fighting to—

" _BATTLE OVER!_ "

"What?!" Elliot gasped. "I demanded that a few minutes ago!"

"I told you fight until your opponent couldn't move..." reminded Dr. Ohara, "...and look..."

Just then, Anthony collapsed in defeat.

"Anthony!" cried Rattle. He and Jin rushed up onto the battlefield to get the unconscious E-Pandora onto a hospital stretcher, while all the spectators looked in shock and terror.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Andy Parker: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	56. Those Who Crawl Along the Ground (9-56)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Early the next morning, the Chevalier had a board meeting.

"It would be nice if this doesn't have any negative effect on the project's future."

"That was quite a pathetic display."

"That's wasn't even fitting enough to be called a 'mock battle'."

"Even if you didn't have official fundings...that was still..."

"This is a huge project; we even went so far as to suppress the opposing party."

"You have to get us tangible results A.S.A.P."

"It's only a matter of time before the mass media and mass media begin to criticize us."

As he listened to the rest of the men yelling at him, Dr. Ohara sat in his chair with his arms crossed. "Do you honestly think that this problem can be solved in a rush? I need more data for this plan to succeed," he finally said. "By acuminating data, we can speed up the E-Pandora's growth...I wrote in the report that the best option is to wait for their recovery and move to the next step."

"But now you need to make it go faster!" said Maria Spencer suddenly; Maria was the only woman in the meeting. "I believe I said to give us a result we can see...and I meant just that. We need the a result to amaze the entire world. If you can secure that for us, we'll allow you more time until the next step. Do you think this is the time to worry about such trivial things as recovery...? You need to do everything that you possibly can, even if it means using the medicine mentioned at the end of your report that releases antibodies in proportion to the activity of the stigmata...do you not think that it would be wise to use MARK IV...?"

"The medicine loses its effect the moment the rate of cell division crosses the line!" claimed Dr. Ohara (or, at least, I THINK it's her). "If we use it, the recipient might die...!"

"We are looking for quick results and data," interrupted Maria. "Using those boys as sacrifices is unavoidable...you'll be able to get plenty of new subjects afterwards, right?"

"Hearing enough, Dr. Ohara got out of his chair and began to walk away, secretly giving a smile. "I'd expect no less from the head of the committee. Such a perfectly logical decision..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the defeated E-Pandora were in their locker room.

*BANG*

"FUCK! I can't believe we lost!" Jin yelled as he banged his fist against a locker. "I had no idea they could use Accel—no! You know what? Scratch that—I had no idea they could use DOUBLE Accel 24/7! And WE were fucking made to—"

"*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH*"

"RATTLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jin suddenly screamed. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE EATING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"R-Relax, Jin," said the suddenly recovered Anthony. "Y-You know Rattle's family d-didn't have enough money to by food, so he became an E-Pandora to finally eat something f-fresh and NOT garbage all the time."

"*SIGH* I'm sorry, it's just...I'm just frustrated! Not just because we lost, but becuase I was forced into becoming and E-Pandora, while all those OTHER Pandora got to be born with Stigmata on their backs...and wre even born into rich, luxorious lifestyles!"

In concern, Anthony placed his hand on Jin's soldier and smiled. "I...I know know how you feel," he said calmly. "But remember, we were all created the same way YOU were."

Jin began to calm down a bit.

"And we ALL have reasons for becoming E-Pandora: Rattle came to stop being hungry all the time, YOU, Jin. were sold to the project by your parents, and ME..." Just then, he paused for a bit. "...well...because we ALL came here, we've been able to meet each other...to be friends...and to save humanity. We're E-Pandora, and we should be proud to have this opportunity. We already lost once, but we WON'T lose again!"

"YEAH!" cheered Jin. "We'll get 'em next time!"

* * *

But little did the E-Pandora know that outside the room, Satellite was eavesdropping on their conversation while smoking a cigarette.

* * *

Later that day, the Pandora and Limiters were in the hallroom, preparing to hear an announcement from Dr. Ohara.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," said Dr. Ohara up on stage. "Today, I have an announcement for all of you: as of today, we shall be initiating a brand new project to help raise the E-Pandora's abilities to the level of the originals. To do so, we shall first examine the E-Pandora's Stigmata, and then assign them a temporary Pandora partner who they will synchronize their Stigmata activity with. The E-Pandora will experience a simulated version of the original Pandora's power. The level of Stigmata density the E-Pandora experiences will be converted into the real life vitals. This mission will increase the abilities of the E-Pandora greatly; however, in order to protect against the overflow that can occur in a body not originally suited for handling Stigmata...the committee has decided that all E-Pandora...shall have a new medicine administered to them as a precaution: MARK IV."

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Maria Spencer: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	57. MARK IV (9-57)

**Enjoy**

* * *

Later that day, Rocky, Elliot, and Clifford were walking a hallway.

"Why the hell didn't they use this stupid mission synchro thing from the start?" asked Rocky.

"M-Maybe it's because the data of us was highly classified?" suggested Clifford. "Although, if you think about it rationally, this is all very strange."

"Yeah, just putting Stigmata into normal human beings should be a large strain as it is, but they're going to try to raise their compatibility levels by force!" said Elliot. "Can they really withstand that?"

"That's what the MARK IV medicine is supposed to be for...but THAT is what's been bothering me the most," said Clifford.

"Yeah, think about it: when a regular Pandora raises his Stigmata density, it creates an unbearable strain on our bodies. That's why every Pandora has a different number of Stigmata implanted in them...yet here they are saying there's a medicine that can protect against that in their bodies that aren't even compatible with the stigmata...? I find that extremely hard to believe."

"I agree," Rocky said as he and the others came to a halt. "A project that, up until now, had little funding and wasn't officially approved...no matter how you look at it, there's a lot of shady parts to it. Of course, most of the things the government does are like that, but—"

"—but you have NOTHING to worry about, Mr. Zombie Man."

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Rocky turned and saw two Pandora right in front of them; the shorter one had cream-colored hair with headphones around his neck and a motorcycle jacket around his waist, while the taller one had medium-length dark indigo hair set into a ponytail and wore a brown gym jacket."

"*GASP* It's THEM..." gasped Elliot silently.

"Oh, YOU two," groaned Rocky.

"We're ALL part of Genetics, it's our job to simply follow the orders we're given," said the shorter of the duo. "The Chevalier are the ones who decide everything, _mon ami_."

"Oh, really?" asked Rocky. "How much did those idiots pay you to say THAT?" He showed his middle finger and peeled the bottom of his eye, making an akanbe.

"*TSK* As taunting as always. I suppose it might be a bit too hard for a zombie like you to understand."

"Who you callin' 'zombie'...?! Around Genetics, I'm the 'Immortal', and I LOVE that title."

"You know what I mean," the shorter Pandora said to Rocky, before turning his attention to Clifford. "And YOU...Mr. Unparalleled Monster, Clifford Fairchild. We're an existence born as the cornerstone of humanity; therefore, we have to think about the whole rather than the individual, oui? Being prepared to sacrifice the few to save the many is what it means to be a Pandora, oui, Mr. Unparalleled Monster of Japan...?"

"You know..." Clifford began, "...how do you think I look like a monster? I know I look like one, but I'm not that scary...am I?"

*THUD*

In that instant, all the other Pandora fell to the ground like anime characters.

"Oh, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," the shorter Pandora laughed as he and the taller Pandora began to leave. "Well, we gotta go, so later."

"Se ya around, brat," hissed Rocky.

"And THEY are...?" asked Elliot.

"Oh, you don't know? That's Charlie Bonaparte and Jules Munberk, two of the five strongest Pandora on the planet, and of course I'M one of them!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Ohara was drinking coffee in her office.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Come in."

*CLICK* *CREEK*

Anthony entered the office.

"Ah, Anthony, have a seat," said Dr. Ohara politely. "Coffee?"

"Nah, I'm good," Anthony said as sat down. "So, about MARK IV—"

"It was decided by the committee, not me."

"I-I just wanted to ask: Is this supposed to be an improvement of MARK III?"

"Yes, this one has better stabilizing capabilities."

"WHY?! That medicine was a total failure, right?! It's almost impossible to stabilize the Stigmata with our current level of technology...! I should know, I volunteered to use it, didn't I?"

"MARK IV is NOTHING like MARK III. It was created based on the original Pandora's official data we obtained. There's no need to worry about the intensity of any violent after effects anymore. MARK IV is so much safer and more effective than MARK III. It's basically like a while NEW medicine."

"But...it STILL poses a huge risk as time goes on, and to the Stigmata fused with our bodies, doesn't it? Is it really safe to use...? Can the fuck you say that...our lives won't be in any danger?"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Dr. Ohara finally screamed as he angrily stood up out of his chair. "You agreed to this project knowing the risks! You signed the contract, didn't you?! I'm the one who decdes if there are risks or not! YOUR job is to do what I tell you! Nothing MORE! Nothing LESS!"

"I...I know that...but still...you KNOW how greatly MARK III traumatized us. The fear we could die...and pain great enough to make us nearly forget about that...that's why everyone is terrified...DON'T WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO FEAR DEATH?!"

"NO! Even if your life is in danger, this project will move forward, whether you LIKE it or NOT!"

"...*SIGH*...You're right," Anthony said as he got up. "I'm sorry to trouble you. I just...I just hope we won't have any problems like last time..." And so he began to walk away, leaving Dr. Ohara to calmly sit back down and continue drinking his coffee.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Charlie Bonaparte: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	58. Scar Ohara (9-58)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"JIN!" Anthony screamed as he ran up to Jin and Rattle. "Tell me it ain't true!"

"What 'ain't true'?" asked Jin.

"You fucking volunteered for to test yourself for MARK IV?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Hey, relax! Don't freak out over something so trivial."

"'TRIVIAL'?! BULLSHIT!" Anthony angrily grabbed Anthony's arms. "Do YOU even realize what might happen if this thing fucks up!"

"What's wrong with that?!" Jin yelled as he angrily stepped back, releasing himself from Anthony's grip. "Are you saying that I CAN'T do it? That YOU can be strong, but not ME?"

Anthony widened his eyes at Jin's response.

"You know it was going to happen no matter what!" Jin continued. "Plus, YOU told us NOT to worry about the worst case scenario, didn't you?"

"Well," hesitated Anthony, "yes, but—"

"But NOTHING! I but you're just coming up with some shitty reason to be the FRIST test subject, just like with MARK III! Well let me tell you something: you CAN'T do everything by yourself. You know you technically died during the MARK III tests; therefore, the project got scrapped, we you saved a bunch of lives from going through what you did...you already made your sacrifice, now it's MY turn to make mine...we ALL want to survive ding the duration of the contract and start new lives, like YOU...and you're little sister Lucy."

"...Lucy..."

"Like you said, MARK IV is a completely new medicine. So don't worry, I'm sure EVERYTHING will be fine, okay?"

* * *

In her office, Maria Spencer met with two scientists.

"The first clinical trial of MARK IV will begin 23:00 JST," said one of the scientists.

"Our test subject is Jin Purpleton," said the other. "He's classified as the second strongest E-Pandora."

"What are his chances of success?" asked Maria.

"His chances of success: 35% at best...if his vitals remain stable."

"...There's no need to keep him stable," said Maria. "We need a small glimpse of success to win the public over. If MARK IV is pushed to its limits, then he'll be able to reach the level of an actual Pandora."

"But once his Stigmata surpasses a 50% encroachment rate, his physical body will begin to decay and—"

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Maria. "Proceed as planned."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anthony w changing his clothes in the changing room.

"So it MARK IV safe?" asked an E-Pandora in the changing room.

"It SHOULD be," said Anthony. "Dr. Ohara said so."

"*GASP* I guess you're right, I mean...if there WERE any hazards, I think Dr. Ohara would've noticed and pointed them out immediately. By the way, did you hear the news?"

"Huh? WHAT news?"

"They're getting new volunteers for the E-Pandora project."

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

Dr. Ohara stood in the testing chamber with the two scientists sitting by the computers, ready to begin the experiment; however, Dr. Ohara was kind of out of it, remembering something from long ago...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Dr. Aoi! Look at THIS: it's Maxwell Lancelot's genetic map!" announced Dr. Ohara happily. "We've just solved it! Now we can make a draft of his chromosomal structure! It's still less than 1%, but now our research will—"_

 _"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" thundered Dr. Aoi._

 _"WHAT?! But, Dr. Aoi, his genetic map is a vital part of securing humanity's fut—"_

 _"No, Ohara-kun! Our very existence was given to us by the heavens! And it's those same heavens that gave us Maxwell, our only ope in escaping our destruction! What we are limited to do...is limited to the realm of humans! We are merely allowed to BORROW his powers! Why don't you understand that desiring to take that power and completely control it for ourselves...is the very same thought that will destroy all of mankind?!"_

 _"B-But Pandora Mode is extremely limited, and the number of compatible subjects is very small...at THIS point, the whole Pandora Project itself is in danger!"_

 _"Which is exactly why we're, giving it our all! The Limiter theory has already been established. So as long as the Chevalier give the OK, we can continue."_

 _"But that means sending even more young boys and girls out onto the battlefield! If we can just decrypt and recreate Maria's genetic map...then ALL of mankind will be—"_

 _"That's the same as obtaining 'eternity'! Maxwell gave us this power via Stigmata...we should grateful for having that. Human's always try to obtain more that what they are given; therefore, without even knowing the consequences of obtaining the object of their desires...they foolishly chase after the illusion of eternal prosperity...which is ALSO the main reason why the Nova have attacked...simply researching how 'humans' can fight is enough, but attempting to go past that and encroaching upon the realm of God has been forbidden since ancient times." And with that, Dr. Aoi turned around and began to—_

 _"Are you...Are you saying Maxwell is supposed to be a God?!" asked Dr. Ohara. "And yet...you want HIM to be on the level as us?! THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT! Maxwell is a human with mutated genes that happen to possess the same genetic structure as the Nova! We humans have EVERY right to use that power! It was not given to us by God! It's something we humans can obtain! Pandora are nothing short of a miracle to ensure humanity's—"_

 _"Please leave..." said Dr. Ohara._

 _"...W-What?"_

 _"LEAVE! NOW!"_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"Dr. Ohara!"

"Huh?" Dr. Ohara snapped back to reality.

"We're ready whenever YOU are!" said a scientist.

'Oh, sorry. Go ahead!"

"Yes, sir!"

Dr. Ohara gave a quick look to Jin on the other side; Jin was wearing his E-Pandora outfit, while strapped to a table with tubes connected to his veins.

"Administering now!" With the push of a button, the MARK IV medicine began pumping into Jin's body.

"NNN..." On the other side of the glass wall, Jin began moaning as he received the medicine.

"Administration complete! Artificial Stigmata activation rate rising: 30%...50%...90%..."

"Signal transmission at synapses normal."

"Micromachine receptor activation rate: 30%...40%...50%...80%..."

"Rapidly rising! 105%...306%...still rising!"

Within a few seconds, Jin began screaming as hexagons began to glow on his face, while Dr. Ohara continued to watch in desperation.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Jules Munberk: ? (Japanese) ? (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	59. The Cost of Sacrifice - Part 1 (9-59)

**Enjoy**

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen, THIS is an E-Pandora! His astounding abilities are the same as those of the Pandora you all know! Today at 5 P.M., the Chevalier have finally revealed their plan to turn humans who DON'T possess the Stigmata Body into actual Pandora...by showing the first results of the E-Pandora Project! They are as strong as the regular Pandora and are capable of materializing their own Volt Weapons. Moreover, as you can see their physical abilities clearly exceed those of a regular human just as well! Upon seeing this footage, many military experts expressed their optimism concerning the future of the future of the_ _E-Pandora_ _—_ "

* * *

Dr. Aoi, who was watching the newscast in her apartment, suddenly turned off the T.V. "Evolution, they say...it feels like the Chevalier have finally hit rock bottom."

"I agree, no matter how many of these demonstrations they run through the mass media," said a man with back length black-hair from behind Dr. Aoi, "there's STILL no way a regular human can become a Pandora."

"They need a just cause. And if they show even a glimpse of a possibility here, it will calm the public down and buy them some time."

"I don't agree with this! I'm not planning to support you here, but...if they are planning to throw those people we were supposed to protect into the same battlefield...then why do Pandora even exist in the first place?"

"Is THAT the pride of the strongest Pandora among the currently active Chevalier talking in you, Lee Sun-kun?

"This AIN'T a question of pride! I can't accept the fact that we're destined to fight ever since we were born; however, I don't feel like supporting the technology that we throw out onto the battlefield: our kids who were supposed to lead a peaceful life!"

"Heh, will I guess that IS a good way...to look at it..."

* * *

"Yo, Anthony," cheered Rattle, "did ya see the news about Jin?! He was able to materialize a Volt Weapon! And she was so strong! He might've been able to exceed the original Pandora!"

"Yeah, I saw the news," Anthony said nervously. " _Well at least we know the tests succeeded._ "

"So when's Jin coming back anyways? IT's been three day since we last saw him and I wanna her all about it!"

"Well, it was a very important test, so...there's probably a lot of regulations around it; besides,a lot of things there must be classified. But I'm sure we'll see him soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin was in a testing chamber again, being tested on by Dr. Ohara; Jin was screaming in agony as he was once again being injected with MARK IV.

"Dr. Ohara," said a scientist, "he's been going into convulsions!"

"Convulsions!" exclaimed Dr. Ohara. "Since when?! For how long?!"

"For 10 minutes now! His body the Stigmata from taking over! We need to stop the experiment!"

"NO! Maria told us to continue no matter what for two more demonstrations!"

"D-DOCTOR...!" Jin cried on the other side in agony. "HOW LONG...DO I HAVE...TO ENDURE THIS?! I-IT HURTS!"

"Just...Just a little longer! You can do it!"

"O-Okay...I can...bear with it...I'll show you...how strong I can get! I mean...you gave me this opportunity...to gimme a better life than the one my b-brother and I had! I...I...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DOCTOR!" cried the scientist. "HIS VITALS ARE RAPIDLY INCREASING! EVEN AT THE ENCROACHMENT RATE OF 85%!"

"I DON'T CARE! START THE EUTHNASIA PROGRAM RIGHT AWAY! HURRY UP AND ADMINISTER THE DRUGS!"

"THEY'RE NOT WORKING!"

"OH, FUCK! GET DOWN!"

* * *

*BOOM*

Suddenly, an explosion shook the entire facility, alerting a lot of Pandora and Limiters.

"What was that?!" asked the shocked Anthony.

" _Attention! This is an announcement about a state of emergency! All Pandora have to stand by at their designated positions! All Pandora, except for those whose names are called out, must stand by at their designated position! This is NOT a drill! I repeat: this is NOT a drill!_ "

All of a sudden...

*BOOM*

...a wall was blown opened revealing a Nova-consumed Pandora, who happened to be...

"JIN?!" screamed Anthony.

 **To Be Continued in Volume 10**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Sun Lee: ? (Japanese); Mike Pollock (English)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **By the way, I'm terribly sorry about the long delay for finishing Volume 9 (which is why a couple elements from the original chapter aren't present in THIS one), but anyways, this series has to go on hold again so I can do the next volume of "HLP".**

 **Later**


	60. The Cost of Sacrifice - Part 2 (10-60)

**Yet again, welcome back, everyone. So, this feels kinda funny being that the first chapter of the next volume is a cotinuation of the last chapter, hence the "Part 2". But I'm sure you've already read Part 1, so I don't think you need to read it again. I'm mean, you've probably read every OTHER chapter before THIS, right. Oh, never mind.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

" _ATTENTION! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! ALL PANDORA PLEASE REMAIN ON STANDBY AT THEIR DESIGNATION LOCATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_ "

* * *

"J...Jin...?!" exclaimed Anthony. "What are you..."

"Mark..." began the Nova-infected Jin, "...Mark IV...was—"

*BOOM*

Suddenly, a laser blast landed in between the two E-Pandora.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" yelled Elliot from right behind Anthony.

"Elliot!" cried Anthony. "What are you—"

"I said, 'move aside'. NOW!" Elliot interrupted. "This is a special mission for high-ranking Pandora only! Due to the Nova-ization of Subject M2...we have been ordered to eliminate the threat as soon as possible!"

"NO! WAIT! Jin appears to be conscious! I think he's trying to—"

"BEHIND YOU!"

*KERCHINK*

Pushing Anthony out of the way, Elliot deployed a shield as the Nova-infected E-Pandora leapt into the air to strike.

"KUOHHHHH!" Jin's arm converted into a sword as it lunged at Elizabeth.

*CRASH*

*SLASH*

Upon impact, Elliot's shield shattered due to Jin's might, even slashing Elliot's face and causing the West Genetics Pandora to cry in pain. "AHHHHHH! **ACCEL TURN!** " Elliot made his attempt to flee, but Jin used his own Accel and easily caught up with Elliot. " _Impossible! How can he catch up with my speed?!_ " Elliot quickly moved his Asymmetrical Strafing to brace himself for Jin's next attack...

*CRASH*

...but the E-Pandora sliced through most of them with ease. " _Dammit!_ " he thought as he reforged his weapon. " _My Volt Weapons were—_ "

*SLASH*

Jin swung his sword at Elliot, which Elliot barely managed to avoid. " _Argh! Conscious or not, I can't go easy on him!_ **TEMPEST TURN!** "

*PEW* *PEW* *PEW* *PEW* *PEW*

The Executor of Ingenious Schemes transitioned into two and charged at Jin, firing five lasers. Withstanding the laser blasts, Jin unshielded his eyes, noticing that Elliot was gone.

"Sayonara, motherfucker," Elliot said right before—

"NO! STOP!" Anthony cried. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM!"

Listening to Anthony's pleas, Elliot hesitated, allowing Jin to accelerate behind...

"SENPAI! BEHIND YOU!" cried Andréa.

*SLASH*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elliot cried as he was slashed in the back.

"NO!"

*KERCHINK*

Andréa quickly activated Freezing Field—

*SMASH*

—but the Nova-ized E-Pandora easily shattered it.

Elliot was shocked by this. " _WHAT?! How did he—_ "

Jin lunged at Elliot again, while the latter shut his eyes tightly to prepare for impact...

*PIERCE*

...except it never happened. Opening his eyes, Elliot saw a Pandora with white hair and a crimson-colored bang standing in front of him, taking the hit himself.

"ANTHONY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Elliot yelled.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Senpai," said Anthony. "Jin, please calm down," he then said calmly to his fellow E-Pandora. "It's okay. We can help you. Someway...somehow...we'll help you."

Hearing Anthony's calm words, Jin slowly pulled his sword out of and took a few step back as he tried to regain his sanity. "...A-A...An...thony...Mark...Mark IV...i-is a...a...a FRAUD..."

"A 'FRAUD'!" exclaimed Elliot. "What are you—"

*BAM*

Suddenly, Jin was kicked from the right side by...

"CHARLIE!" yelled Elliot.

"You guys alright?" Charlie asked.

"Ugh...I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"C-Charlie-senpai! What is that?!" gasped Charlie's Limiter, Citrine.

"Relax, Citrine! Nothing a little Social Psycho can't do to fit the mood of this fight." Pushing a button on the side of his headphones, the Tempest Phoenix turned on a Social Psycho song that began playing through the speakers of his headphones; he also began lightly banging his head to the rhythm of the song. "Alright, everyone...LET'S ROCK THIS FUCKING HOUSE! **TYPHON TEMPEST!** "

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Citrine: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


	61. Typhon Tempest (10-61)

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Relax, Citrine! Nothing a little Social Psycho can't do to fit the mood of this fight." Pushing a button on the side of his headphones, the Young Tempest Phoenix turned on a Social Psycho song that began playing through the speakers of his headphones; he also began lightly banging his head to the rhythm of the song. "Alright, everyone...LET'S ROCK THIS FUCKING HOUSE! **TYPHON TEMPEST!** " At that moment, eight versions of himself manifested. The eight Charlies circled at attacked Jin.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

" _No way!_ " thought Anthony. " _Did he...make EIGHT version of himself...all at once?_ "

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *SWIPE*

*SLASH*

All of a sudden, Jin avoided Charlie's final attack and slashed back at the real one, cutting open his shirt and exposing his pecs.

*BAM*

Charlie kicked Jin into a wall and prepared to—

*SLASH*

Jin suddenly struck back at Charlie, cutting his pants off and exposing his briefs.

" _Impossible!_ " thought Elliot from the sidelines. " _Has Jin figured out Charlie's attack pattern!_ "

"Heh," laughed the Tempest Phoenix, "guess I'll have to make a NEW pattern." Pushing a button on his headphones, another Social Psycho song began playing. " **VOLT WEAPON: VIBRATO HELL! DEPLOY!** " Charlie's Volt Weapons materialized in his hands. " **TYPHON TEMPEST: ALL OUT LIFE!** "

*SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH*

With his multiple duplicates, Charlie went to town on Jin, landing multiple slashes on his target with his knives. He then formed all his duplicates back into one and lunged at Jin to—

"NO! STOP!" Suddenly, Anthony grabbed him from behind. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM!"

"HEY! LET ME GO!" the Tempest Phoenix yelled as he tried to break free. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" All of a sudden, he saw a particle beam charging from Jin's forehead. "SHIT! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

*BLAST*

As the particle beam was fired, Charlie broke free and avoided the blast before resuming his charge.

*PIERCE*

Getting up, Anthony noticed a lot of Pandora and Limiters looking in horror at something; turning his head to their direction, he TOO became appalled by the sight: Charlie was sitting on top of Jin...with his sword plunged horizontally into his face.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Rocky yelled as he and Clifford rushed onto the scene. But they too became horrified by what they saw.

Charlie slowly got up, pulling his knife out of Jin's head as he—

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

*BAM*

Turning around, Charlie was furiously punched to the ground by the one who yelled at him: Anthony. Anthony then got on top of Charlie and began punching Charlie in the face in anger.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU FUCKING MURDERER!" Anthony screamed.

Anthony's fellow E-Pandora pulled him off and tried to restrain him and calm him down.

"WE COULD'VE SAVED JIN! AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Anthony screamed as he was dragged away in anger and tears.

 **End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Anthony Evans: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

 **Jin Purpleton: ? (Japanese); Kaiji Tang (English)**

 **Joe Ala: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

 **Rattle: ? (Japanese); ? (English)**

* * *

 **Later**


End file.
